Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth
by Mrotrax
Summary: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills…. Powerful and OC! Nagisa & Kayano, will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!
1. Badass Time

Nagisa, the assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….

OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 **Chapter 1: The Snake becomes the Mouthy Merc**

8 years before the first chapter of Assassination Classroom

" _Daddy, what're you reading?" Nagisa asked his father one night while mommy was out with…some people she knew. They weren't friends of her's, but she knew them from several years ago and had made him wear one of her dresses while they were picking her up, so they must be important people._

 _Nagisa had thought wearing mommy's dress the first time was funny and made him look pretty as she was, but now it felt yucky, He didn't like it. But she made him keep him doing, saying that she wanted to pretend he was a girl._

" _Only the best comic book ever, little buddy." His father, a man with blue hair smiled._

" _Comic Book?" Nagisa asked in confusion as he looked at the manga that was done all wrong. "You mean manga, right daddy? Why's it done wrong?"_

" _It's a manga from the West, they read from left to right." Daddy explained "Anyway, I'm reading about Deadpool."_

" _Dead…Pool?" Nagisa asked. "A pool that's dead? Why're you reading about that, daddy?"_

" _No, Nagisa, that his codename." Daddy explained. "He's an assassin bounty hunter_

" _What's that word mean?" Nagisa asked, pointing to a standalone letter. "I don't recongize that kanji."_

" _Its not a kanji, sport." Daddy smiled, an idea popping itno his head. "Say, when you go to school, you're going to be learning this language. How about this? I read these stories to you and you try and follow along. How's that sound?"_

 _So Nagisa had a hero growing up; a funny mercenary who wisecracked and made references his daddy had to explain to him. It was also were he developed his love for the English language, so when he finally began learning the language in school, it was his best subject, par none._

 _Whenever mommy wasn't looking, he and daddy would surf through Deadpool comics, marking down the funniest one-liners and breaking the fourth wall. It was their little secret, and they treasured sharing these stories together._

 _And then; one sad, rainy day, daddy died._

"Can we skip this part?" Nagisa ordered. "As Karma would say, I think everyone would prefer if they saw me when I graduate from pansy to badass."

 _Yeah, this is getting hard for me to write, anyway._

XXXX

Pain and a spinning world filled Nagisa's head.

"Hey, readers! You try getting hit in the back of the head by anything and see how it feels."

 _Am I going to have to let you tell the story?_

"Like Naegi in your Hardboiled Dangan Ropa fic?" Nagisa asked, thinking for a minute. "No, but can we crossover with that fic? Come on, you got to admit it'd be a great versus; a vengeful sin city monologuing detective and a wisecracking assassin? I'd pay to see that!"

 _I'll consider it._

"Cool. Back to the story please."

Memories flooded Nagisa; Kayano and Kanzaki had been kidnapped and someone punched him and Sugino unconscious.

This is just like Deadpool issue #...

…..

He hadn't thought of Deadpool in years. Not since dad died.

Happy memories filled Nagisa's head; reading, laughing…dad being alive….Tears began to drip down his face.

He then remembered something' a little thing he'd always carried it with him, despite the occasion to wear it never coming up. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a bundle of cloth that he unfolded to reveal…

"Holy…I can't believe it's still in one piece!"

It was the Deadpool mask dad had bought on a business trip. A little faded, but still good.

Nagisa then remembered the situation and turned to the fellow Class E student on the ground.

"Sugino." Nagisa tried to move his classmate to no avail. He'd have to leave him, as much as he hated doing so; Kayano was in danger, no telling what those punks would do to her….

The worst thoughts filled Nagisa's head.

If they'd hurt so much as a hair on Kayano….he'd have an actual kill on his file.

Oh, and Kanzaki too.

"Rest it off, buddy." Nagisa whispered to his friend. "I'll bring them home safely."

Remembering the book Koro-Sensei had given him, Nagisa began looking for the nearest abandoned building, slipping the mask on as he did so, but not pulling it down.

"Let go!"

It was faint, but he heard Kayano and rushed to the gate of an empty buldiing. He saw her glaring at the kidnappers, who laughed and stared at her and Kanzaki's….

"Okay." Nagisa said. "I'm bashing their brains in."

As if to catch his eye, he caught sight of a glint; an old concrete bar, the ones that look like nails: it was broken in half, giving it a sharp end.

It was no katana like his idol used, but it seemed to call to Nagisa. He then swung it through the air several times. A little heavy, but he'd get used to it.

"From here on out, you shall be known as….Soy sauce."

XXXX

Someone knocked on the door to the room the punks were holding Kayano and Kanzaki

"Who is it?" The leader asked. "Guys that you?"

A loud voice he didn't recognize answered with….

"OH LUUUUCY, I'M HOME!"

The door swung open, and the friends the punks had been expecting were knocked to the ground, unconscious. Their attacker; a short young man with a red and black mask that should've revealed his eyes, but just showed white.

"Nagisa!" Kayano cheered in joy.

"Nagisa's out for the moment ladies. Call me Deadpool." The figure smiled. "It rhymes with Old School. Too Cool, Ain't no fool and, my personal favorite…"

He made bunny ears behind his head.

"…I'm the best there is at what I do…ool."

He then poked the punk in the eyes and leapt in front of his classmates still holding onto him.

"YOU INTERRUPTED THE MONOLOGUE!" Nagisa roared, kicking the punk with every word he said next. "NO! BODY! AND! I! MEAN! NO! BODY! INTERRUPTS! THE MONOLOGUE!"

He then punched the punks to the ground, where he crashed and dropped the bar he'd been carrying.

"Except the Incredibles. They're awesome." Nagisa said aloud. "And Syndrome sucks as a villain when you think about…oop! I'm rambling. Sorry about that. New to this whole 'saving pretty girls and wisecracking while beating the ever living snot out of punks' "

"How the hell did you…"

"Uh, this is the closest abandoned building." Nagisa said in a 'what are you, an idiot' voice. "What, did you think I'd check the ritzy hotel you guys'd be staying at if you actually put thought into this instead of thinking with your little punks?"

"I hit you!" Another said.

"Yeah, and my head still hurts, asshole!" Nagisa hissed, making Kayano gasp in shock. "I'm sorry, but it really does! I'm pretty sure he broke something! I don't know what exactly...but I'm pretty sure it's something in the cerebellum. Heh. I said Bellum. Bellum. That's a word you don't say often enough."

"You're a wordy little bastard." One punk said.

"Dan ku Shun."Nagisa smiled. "Habala Estupido?"

"Oh great, he talks multiple langaues!" Another punk shouted.

"What you expect!" The leader said. "These rich kids and their special…"

"NERRRRD!" Nagisa shouted.

"…wait…what?"

"…Nerd?" Nagisa explained. "Team4Star reference? Only I…Never mind I'm not explaining the joke. Well okay, I used it because you're angry at the loser kids of a prestigious school….Who're the morons who KIDNAPPED girls and…."

He then turned to his classmate and second closest friend.

"Did they do anything to you?" Nagisa asked.

"No, we're fine Nagisa." Kayano smiled. "Where are the others? What are you wearing?"

Nagisa looked at his friend's neck and saw…handprints.

"I'll explain later." The blue haried boy promised, turning back to the punks and unsheathing Soy Sauce. "Anyways, in the immortal words of Roddy Piper…I have come to kick ass, save pretty girls and chew bubble gum. And I don't even have bubble gum. But, you can prevent that."

He then pulled out a button.

"I set up a few bombs before I got in. And there's a few in this room. You let us out, and I won't blow you sky high."

"Yeah right, kid!" The leader hissed, his pals laughing at the threat. "Not even you brats are smart enough to…"

"Do that?" Nagisa asked. "You sure you want to take that risk? Of course you are. Well then, tell you what; I'll give you the first shot. Make it count"

The punks all rushed towards him thinking he'd be a quick fight.

They were wrong.

Nagisa bobbed and weaved between punches, kicks and sticks, laughing the whole time.

"Jeez, you guys are out of shape." He mused, unsheathing Soy Sauce. "If a stick like me can avoid your attacks…oh well."

He then entered a stance he'd seen in a movie.

"Who gets his balls crushed first?"

The punks renewed their charge, so Nagisa leapt into the air and did a somersault, reaching into his pockets and reading himself like a ninja about to throw shuriken.

"I learnt these moves from Karma, enjoy!"

Nagisa leapt through the air, flinging pebbles and elastic bands at the punks, blinding them and breaking noses. He then landed safely on the ground and used Soy Sauce to toss a rock into his hands.

"Batter up, assholes! Kanzaki! This is from Sugino to you!"

He threw the rock and swung Soy Sauce with such force it sent a punk flying into several others, ramming them into the way. The Class E students cringed at the sight, because the rock hit the punk in… a very important place.

"Ooooh." Nagisa winced. "He going to feel that in the morning!"

By this time, Karma, Koro-sensei and the others had arrived.

"Sesnei, shouldn't we…?"

"I think Nagisa has this." The octopus smiled, a green circle surrounding his face.

"KILL HIM!" The leader shouted. "KILL HIM, KILL HIM, KILL HIM!"

"Wait….did I remind mom this is a weekend trip?" Nagisa said, paying no attention to the guys running towards him. "..I don't think so. Man, she's give me such a tonguge…Oh! A hundred yen bill!"

The punks all leapt toward him, but gave themselves a massive headache when Nagisa lent down to take the bill.

He then absent mindley kicked one guy in the crotch, making him drop the pipe he'd intended to bash Nagisa's brain in with.

"Oh…Thanks, guy! I think I'll call you 'I Can't believe it's not Soy Sauce!'" He then turned to the leader and leveled the two pipes at his face. "Now…what do you have to say to Kayano and Kanzaki?"

The leader swung his fist and Nagisa, who merely swung I Can't Believe It's Not Soy Sauce onto said fist, breaking it.

"Need I remind you who has the pipes?" Nagisa growled leveling the sharp end of Soy Sauce at the punk's jugular. "On little push is all it'd take."

"W-what the hell are you?" The punk asked.

"…Did you not hear my intro two pages ago?" Nagisa sighed. "Well, I'm not repeating myself. The name's Deadpool, driving people crazy is my game."

The leader gave up, and was then knocked out by Karma.

XXXX

"Well, I'm proud of all of you." Koro-sensei smiled on the way back. "You all handled yourself extremely well. Especially you Nagisa; bluffing those punks, even if it didn't work."

"Who said I was bluffing?" Nagisa smirked after removing the mask, pressing the button. From the building came screams of shock and pain.

"NAGISA!" His classmates (minus Karma, who just laughed it off) shouted in horror.

"Oh relax, they're only flashes." Nagisa smiled. "I burrowed them from Karma."

"Classic." Karma smiled as he high fived his old friend. "You owe me 6,000 yen."

"Only 6,000?" Nagisa asked.

"They were Yen store brand."

Nagisa rummaged through his wallet.

"All I got is 4,000."

"Save it and buy me ramen when we get home." Karma shrugged it off. "Then we'll call it even."

"So, what's with the mask?" Rio asked.

Nagisa looked at the mask again and stuffed it under his shirt.

"All I got of dad."

No one pushed the question further, instead going back to the hotel.

XXXX

After another unsuccessful assassination attempt on Koro-Sensei, Nagisa snuck away to look at the crescent moon, the Deadpool mask in his hand.

He was not going to lie…

"Is this were I have one of those angsty superhero or shounen hero moments?" Nagisa cut in. "Because the real Deadpool would have none of that and you know it."

 _This is actually kind of an important scene for the story, you know. And not just for your character development…._

"The scene with mom isn't for another two and a half pages." Nagisa pointed out.

 _And the shipping._

"Oh." Nagisa realized what the author meant. "Well then, continue. Just…don't make Kayano or any girl I end up with a damsel distress or show it like a reward just because I saved them. I hate Rescue Romance."

 _That was not my intention. Now…._

Nagisa was not going to lie; taking down those punks…it'd felt good. He was starting to see why Karma did it; they deserved their come-uppance and he got an adreline rush beating them up. He could honestly see himself doing that for a liv….

Oh, right.

The whole, kill teach in a year or the world will blow up.

"Yen for your thoughts?"

He turned to see Kayano walking up to him.

"Aren't you kind of scared of me now?" Nagisa asked. "I mean, I did a Karma back there. Not a lot of people are cool with that kind of stuff. Don't tell Karma I said that, he'd break me in two."

Kayano shook her head.

"You're still way nicer than him, no worries. So, what're you thinking about?"

Nagisa looked at his mask, then the moon.

"Just realized that I may have found what I wanted to do with my life and unearthed some happy memories I buried away, then remembered we have a year left to live unless we kill the best guy I've ever known."

He handed Kayano the mask.

"My dad bought me that for my 8th birthday." He explained, remembering that birthday as one of the best he'd ever had.

"He and I read these old comics he got while studying abroad in America; Deadpool, the…"

"Merc with the mouth?" Kayano finished. "I almost had a role on a TV pilot about him. Fell through, thogh probably for the best, they'd been planning on making him normal and more serious."

"What?" Nagisa hollered. "Who was in charge of that?"

Kayano shrugged.

"Anyway, we read them whenever mom wasn't around…it's how I learnt English; the adventures and hijinks of a wisecracking regenerating assassin who could break the fourth wall. And to think, the best teacher we've ever had is actually teaching us the tricks of my hero's trade."

Kayano noticed her friend's mood change, a frown on his face.

"I'm guessing these memories don't have a happy ending?" She asked. "You don't have to say anymore

"…Dad died shortly after that birthday." Nagisa confessed, wanting to get this out of the way and knowing Kayano would find out eventually. "Mom sold everything remotely related to Deadpool to some rich collector so she could stay at home while I went to school. The mask is the only thing she never found; I've carried it in my back pocket for years."

He the sighed.

"So, yeah. That's why I'm up here having an emo moment and thinking about what to do with the last little bit of my life…and just realizing that, as weird as it is, Koro-sensei's becoming like a new dad to me."

He had not expected a hug. And not just a calm, warm and comforting hug either; this was a hug that told him a lot about his friend:

Kayano, always smiling and pudding loving Kayano, was tightly hugging him, desperate to comfort him…and then there's what she said next.

"You're not the only one who lost someone they loved, you know." Kayano admitted.

Nagisa, shocked by that revelation, tenderly returned the hug. They stayed there in silence for a long time.

"I won't make you talk about it." He promised.

Kayano just kept hugging him, but Nagisa got a feeling she was grateful.

Eventually, they parted ways, and turned their attention to the night skyline.

"We used to look up at the stars together." Kayano admitted. "My sister and I."

Nagisa looked over at his friend; her eyes teary, but remembering.

"I forgot how pretty the night sky can be." Nagisa used outloud. "Almost as pretty as you."

Kayano blushed and stood up, looking at Nagisa with a serious look on her face.

"Wait…" Nagisa realized. "Did I say that out-loud?"

Kayano nodded, motioning him up. He did as ordered and waited for a slap or punch…

"I really wish I had regenerating powers now." He said to himself.

Instead, he felt two warm objects touch his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Kayano pulling away from his face, her eyes opening up and her smile returning to the warm one he was so fond of.

"Goodnight Nagisa." Kayano smiled as she hopped back to the girl's room. Before getting off the room, she waved coyly at him, still smiling as she did so.

Nagisa felt his cheek. It was warm…as was he…and it wasn't from the hotel's air conditioning.

A goofy grin crossed Nagisa's face and his eyes began to shine.

"BOO YEAH!" Nagisa hollered. "A pretty girl kissed me! I'M NEVER WASHING THIS CHEEK AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP, TRYING TO SLEEP!" Terasaka and some of his friends hollered.

"MAKE ME, I AIN'T YOUR LITTLE BITCH NO MORE!" Nagisa hissed back, leaping down onto the ground and walking back to the boy's room. Terasaka and his goons were waiting.

"Need I remind you fellows who has the pipes, here?" Nagisa grinned, pulling Soy Sauce and I Can't Believe It's Not Soy sauce out from his sleeves. "And that I just took down punks by myself?"

"Lay off him guys." Karma commanded as he walked beside his friend. "Nagi here's the hero of the night. Saved the girls, beat the crap out of high schoolers and had fun doing it."

He then whispered into his friend's ear.

"You and I got to start sparring soon."

Nagisa noticed Sugino seemed down and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sugino," Nagisa hollered, getting the athlete's attention. "I put in a good word for you with Kanzaki; the baseball attack I did, modeled it after you. She'll looking your way soon. How's the head?"

"Smarts, but I'll live."

The athlete then realized what Nagisa said.

"Hey, bros help each other out, right?" Nagisa asked. "Kanzaki's super pretty and all, but you got dibs. Sides, you'd make a great family together. Almost like Karma and Manami."

Karma blushed at his friend's words and took him into noogie.

"I just call it as I see it." Nagisa smiled as eh fixed his hair.

"I like you more like this, buddy." Karma admitted. "Not there was anything wrong with you before or anything…"

"Cool it, Karma, its fine." Nagisa smiled.

In short Class E enjoyed the rest of the trip, especially their soon to be golden boy.

XXXX

Home.

"Oh god, I hate going home." Nagisa mumbled, already dreading what was going to happen his mother would tell him he was later, make him slip into a dress and let his hair down, where she'd ta;k about how pretty he was, make hi lie about the trip…

Wait. That was the old Nagisa…who said he had to stay that way?

"NOT ME, THAT'S FOR SURE!"

 _Okay, one more outburst and you wait 10 chapters before getting anything else from Kayano. And you know my updating history….._

"…I'll be good."

 _Thank you._

"But you know someone eventually will write a lemon…Hey, considering what happens later in canon, is tentacle porn an option?"

 _Nagisa…_

"Shutting up, continue."

 _Thanks. Now, where was I? Oh right…._

The second he walked through the door, Nagisa's mother unloaded on him a whole bunch of her problems and how he should've been born a girl…the same old, same old. Did this woman have anything interesting to say?

"Mom." Nagisa said. "Put a sock in it."

Wow. That felt good.

"…what?"

"Hard of hearing?" Nagisa smiled. "Okay, how about this? Shut up. Take your sass and shove it up your ass. Silence. Shush. Quiet. Zip it. No talkie! Unless it's something that doesn't have to do with crossdressing, your fantasy life or whatever."

She then reached to slap him and expected it to hit and send Nagisa to the floor for his disobedience. A few months ago, she would've succeded.

But watching Koro-sensei and fighting those kidnappers had changed Nagisa; who caught her hand and flipped over her.

"Don't ever do that again." Nagisa commanded, making his mother shrink a little bit.

Oh wow. That felt REALLY good.

His mother began ranting, but all Nagisa, who was using his hand to follow along, herd was:

"Blah, blah, me! Blah, blah, wear a dress! Blah, blah, I wanted a daughter! Blah, blah, you're an embarrassment! Blah, blah, Class A means a perfect life! Blah, blah, you're doing what I wanted to do as a kid!"

Wait.

Run that last one by him again?

You're doing what I wanted to do as a kid.

Everything finally made sense to him.

And it pissed him off.

"I'm your son." Nagis hissed. "Not a dolly. I have done your little dress up crap for eight years. Eight. Freaking, Years. I have followed your rules to a T, I study hard and until recently, no teacher actually gave me a crap's notice. I have a life to, you know. I thought if I indulged in your fantasy, you'd wake up and realize what you were doing was wrong. Well, no more."

He then glared at her, not realizing he was letting out killing intent…which his mother saw as a snake wrapping around her and getting ready to take a bite out of her.

She was in shock for so long, Nagisa raided the fridge for his favorites, packed up his school supplies and bounded out the door.

"I AM A BAMF NOW, MAMA!" Nagisa said as he leapt downwards off the apartment raling. "CATCH YA ON THE FLIPSIDE!"

It was then that Nagisa realized something very important: while he'd been able to dodge the punks that had held the girls prisoner and beaten the crap out of them with little to no training…

He still had a fairly weak body, and of Willie E. Coyote cartoons taught him anything…

"OW!" He screamed

Gravity is a cruel mistress.

"Kami that smarts! Need to train! Why did I do this? I should've walked out! What the heck is wrong with me? I'm smarter than this!"

XXXX

A few more minutes of screaming in pain later (to which he was surprised no one called the police), Nagisa picked himself up and walked all the way back to school

"Mental note;" he told himself. "Being the main character of a fanfic based off Deadpool does NOT mean I get his badassery right off the bat."

"It should, though."

 _What did I say?_

"What, other fanfic writers do it!"

 _I'm not other fanfic writers. May I countinue? Thanks._

Once he finally made it up the hill, he opened up his backpack; some leftover takeout, curry, microwave sandwhiches, microwave buns, noodles, rice, some candies, pop, his blanket, his jacket and one box of Deadpool Comics he hadn't read yet.

"Better save this food to last." He thought, looking into the cabin where the kitchen was….and Koro-sensei supposedly slept. Not finding his teacher here, Nagisa checked the fridge and finding it worked, put his stuff in and wrote up a note.

 _ **Dear Koro-Sensei or whoever finds this note,**_

 _ **I had an argument with my mom and will be living here for a while, no negotiations. I'll stay out of your way as much as I can and will not ask for too much help in homework. Help yourself to any of the drinks I brought, but the food is mine.**_

 _ **Nagisa**_

As he closed the door, his stomach rumbled.

"Haven't eaten since the train ride…" He said to himself. He should've endured his mom's ranting long enough to have a bite to eat; if she did anything right it was feed him.

He then heard a buzz. Looking behind him, he saw a bee hive that had caused a few of his classmates and Bitch Sensei grief.

Bees meant honey. Honey was a food. All he had was his Anti-Sensei knife. His rubbery, unable to cut anything

"Perfect."

It may have been dumb, but Nagisa simply threw the knife at the hive over and over until it crashed through to the floor. Miracoulsy, he was only stung 6 times before he found his golden prize.

"Worth it." Nagisa smiled as he slurped honey and, for nostalgia's sake began singing. "I'm so rumbly in my tumbly, time for something sweet."

Once he'd licked the hive clean and satisfied not only his stomach, but his sweet tooth for a while, he fell into a deep sleep.

 **Read and Review, I'll try to upload the next chapter later today. A warning, I may change the order of some events.**


	2. DEADPOOL Time

Nagisa, the assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _DEADPOOL: HEY!_

 _Me: (sigh) should've seen this coming. Yes, Deadpool? How can I help you?_

 _DEADPOOL: My name's in the characters, how come I ain't in this story?_

 _Me: You will be! I promise…in the next chapter. Sides, that took you longer than I thought it would, I was expecting you to pop up at the end of chapter 1…_

 _Deadpool pulls out a BFG and levels it front of my nose._

 _DEADPOOL: Make me show up in this one._

 _Me: …I can do that._

 _DEADPOOOL: Okie Dokie! You can start. Oh, don't tell Nagi I was here yet._

 **Chapter 2:** **No more Nice Nagisa, unless you're Kayano or Karma**

 **DEADPOOOOOOL! THE PERFECT TEACHER!**

"Nagisa?"

He struggled to keep his eyes closed, snuggling further into his blanket as he dreamed:

 _Bullets, blades and blood flew through the air as Nagisa raced through the ranks of the assembled crooks, gunning and slicing them down one by one._

 _The crooks masks dropped, revealing some of the main building students and his mother, all revealing BFGs._

" _That all you got?" Nagisa smirked, pulling out Soy Sauce and I can't believe its not Soy sauce, tehn began ramming their brains in._

" **How much longer is he going to be dreaming?"** Deadpool asked.

" _He's a boy just entering puberty. Could take a while…"_

" **How much longer until I'm in the story? People want to see me! Your first comment was asking where I was!"**

" _That was you. Or a fan pretending to be you."_

" **EXACTLY!"**

"Nagisa?" A gentle push to wake him up ended the dream; and right at the best part, Kayano was about to kiss him!

"No daddy, I don't want to go to school, the other boys make fun me." He said half-awake.

"NAGISA!"

That got him up. Leaping to his feet, Nagisa drew Soy Sauce and I Can't Beliebe Its Not Soy sauce and rammed them towards whoever awoke him…only to see them grabbed by a yellow two-finger tenta

Koro-sensei, Karasama-sensei and Bitch-Sensei

"Morning sensei." He yawned. "Am I late?"

"…No." Irina sighed. "You're an hour early at least. What're you doing here?"

Nagisa rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I take it you didn't see the note I placed on the fridge?"

"I saw it," Koro-Sensei smiled. "But Nagisa, isn't running away from home a little much?"

"Not if you went through what I did." The blue haired boy quipped.

"What exactly happened?" Karasma asked.

"Oh you know, the dog bit the bitch back." Nagis explained cryptically, stretching as he did so. "I got sick and tired of mom making me cross-dress, so I told her to shove it and came up here. Ate a whole bee hive's honey last night, so keep an eye out for angry bees."

His stomach then growled, and he found several bills placed into his hand.

"Go to the vending machines and get yourself some breakfast and some bottled teas for us." Koro-sensei smiled. "You've still got an hour, so you should be okay to go down and get back without any trouble."

Nagisa smiled and saluted his teacher, racing down the hill.

XXXX

"You? Kill me?"

Nagisa smiled, not unlike a few weeks ago. While purchasing what he was asked for, he'd had the unfortunate luck of being accosted by four of the five Virtuosos, who'd told him to buzz off or they'd kill him.

Them? Spoiled brainaics who'd never had to actually work? Kill him? A kid who'd whipped the asses of a gang of high school punks with just a little training and mimicking Karma and Sugino's moves.

"Sure." Nagisa smirked. "How'd you like to do it? Right here, right now or after school? Bludgeon or stabbed?"

Not giving himself the pleasure of seeing their undoubtedly shocked reactions along with those around them, handed the Virtuosos his knife.

Not his anti-sensei knife however; his dad's old Marine Recon hunting knife; freshly sharpened.

"Go ahead. Do it. I won't defend myself." Nagisa smiled.

He spread his arms out, beckoning them to try.

"Come on, I don't have all day and we're not getting any younger. I'm standing right here, you think you can do it. Prove it. After all, Class E is full of losers right?"

The Virtuosos started to get more confidence, and the glasses wearing walked toward his apparent prey when he realized how…heavy the knife was.

"Then again….even before Class-E…I was always better than you."

"It's true." Karma smiled. "Nagi may not be at me or the Prinicpal's son's level, but he was pretty high on the totem pole…until a circumstances changed and everybody stopped caring enough to ask questions. That, and he's proven he's a real man by taking on a gang for the sake of two classmates. What have you guys done?"

Kayano and Okuda, who'd accompanied the red haired young man, rushed over to Nagisa.

"Are you okay, Nagisa?" Kayano asked, concerned.

"Disappointed that the so called betters don't have the guts to go all the way and tired and hungry." Nagisa confessed.

Just then, a limo pulled up and out stepped the principal and his son, making most rush to their classes.

"We should go." Okuda whispered, dragging the

"Have a good day, students."

"Enjoy your last few days in power, Principal."

That made everyone stop in their tracks, including Karma.

"…I'm sorry?" The Principal asked.

"Blatant favoritism?" Nagisa asked. "Encouraging bullying? You sure you're running a school and not….never mind, I'm above that joke."

"If that's what is needed for the majority of the student body to succeed, then I have no regrets." The principal smiled. "No, you be on your way or you'll be late."

"Yeah, but if the world knew…." Nagisa smiled as he turned around.

"Where are you going with this, Class E scum?" The principal's son asked.

"Did you forget? My uncle is happens to be the Prime Minister's head of Education." Nagisa smirked. "And while he despises my mother, as do I as of last night, he checks on me very now and then."

It was then that principal realized what was going on.

"Relax." Nagisa smiled, "I'm a reasonable guy….you just have to tell your fave ass-kissing cum-suckers to lay off my pals, fix up the teacher's attitudes and give Koro-sensei a raise before Friday."

"Or the evidence will be sent, I take it?"

When Nagisa laugh instead of realizing that he gave the principal time to formulate a way around this, everyone (minus Karma) got interested.

"Will be sent?" Nagisa asked. "Headmaster, I'm not some naïve all-loving teletubbie, I was your son and still am Karma's friend. You honestly think I'd confront you with a bluff if there was even a slight chance you could put something in motion that could persuade me to keep my mouth shut?"

The Principal recalled this way of speaking from a film he'd seen…and he remembered what followed.

"I did it three days ago." Nagisa smiled. "In fact, if I understand the maling system correctl, you should be getting a call on your cell by uncle…right about…."

RING!

"There it is!"

Nagisa then dragged Karma up the hill, just in time for the first class.

" **That is some Watchmen shit right there!"** Deadpool hollered. " **I'm a Marvel, not a DC! YOU TRAI…"**

" _You're on in one or two pages."_

"… **.Stay with Marvel references from now on. If I'm actually killed off and run into Deathstroke and he hears about me being in a fic with references to HIS universes…universai…universesi….What's the plural on that again?'**

" _Universes. And why worry? Knowing you, they'd probably pull a Constantine or Lobo and ban/ kick you out of all the afterlives."_

" **Though I got to admit….I applaud the kid for pulling a move like that. I may actually enjoy becoming his mentor."**

" _Like when you've adopted Naruto, Harry Potter and them?"_

" **As long as I get some booty during this fic, I'll adopt the whole class! But seriously, get back to the story. I need to make my intro. And please…try to make it epic."**

By the time they made it back to their building, class had started.

"Here're your teas sensei." Nagisa said, handing them their drinks and stuffing his bun into his mouth before sitting down in his spot.

XXXX

After lunch, Karasama came in to make an announcement:

"I got good news and potentially, very good news. The good is that your school is being audited and the principal's accountability is being called into question. This means that you may soon be treated more like human beings and our building will be brought up to decent levels."

The students cheered for the news.

"The other news is that you're getting another teacher. Orginally, it was going to be a college of mine, but the Canadian government was generous enough to…loan us one of their operatives. Nagisa, you may be familiar with him."

X O Give it to you suddenly burst into the air, and the class raced outside to see a jet fight happening over them…along with a giant robot racing after one of the jets.

"BONZAI!"

A red and black figure then leapt from the jet and opened fire onto the pilots of the plane before being grabbed by the robot. He simply threw a sword into one of its eyes, leapt out of its hand and cut its head clean off with twin Katanas before pulling out a gernade

"ENJOY THE ENGINE BURN!"

Once the grenade exploded, the figure began to fall down, yodelling and somersaulting as he did so. He then landed perfectly on his feet.

"Alright!" The character shouted. "Whose the shmuck whose stealing my act?"

Nagisa's world froze.

….

He was here.

He was HERE.

He was….

"THEY GET IT, I'M IN AWE OF THE GOD AMOUNG MEN THAT I WORSHIPPED!" Nagisa roared. "MOVE ON SO I CAN FANBOY!"

Everyone pointed to Nagisa, who suddenly lost the ability to speak, but managed to bow over and over.

"Ease up, kid." Deadpool waved his hands. "You'll break your neck."

"S-sorry, Deadpool-sama." Nagisa whispered. "I know you hear this all the time, but I am a huge fan of your work. The fact in took you util 2016 to get your own movie is a crime against humanity…"

"FINALLY!" Deadpool beamed. "A fan I can like!"

"Wade." Koro-Sensei smiled at the new arrival. "It's been a while."

Under his mask, Deadpool smiled.

"Dang skippy it has….sorry what name you going by now?"

"Just Koro-sensei."

"Well, can't say the look suits ya, but on the bright side…You can now live out your tentacle porn fantasies."

"You know me too well…"

Koro-sensei's skin turned pink as he joined Deadpool in laughing evilly.

"Great, who's this freak?" Terasaka asked, only to have a bazooka put in his face.

"Mind repeating that, boy?" Deadpool growled.

"Meet Wade Wilson." Karasama introduced, only to be pushed aside.

"That's my lame-ass birth name. Call me Deadpool. It rhymes with Old School. Too Cool, Ain't no fool and…"

Nagisa leapt into action and followed his idol's words and actions as Wade pulled out a Wolverine mask and he made bunny ears behind his head.

"I'm the best that there is at what I do…ool."

"What's with the…" Irina started, only to realize Deadpool wore a skintight outfit that left little to the imagination…and he saw her.

"…I've never seen such an…idealized femme fatale in a school before in my life…" He gasped, briefly forgetting all the beauties at Xaiver's school.

He then took her into his arms, bridal style.

"Kiss me…mon chere."

Karasama promptly kicked him

"Please excuse him, students." Koro-sensei smiled. "He's a little cuckoo in the coconut."

"I GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS…THERE THEY ARE, A STANDING IN A ROW!"

XXXX

"This ain't a school." Deadpool said. "It's an outhouse. I thought this was one of the best schools in Japan. The principal knows what you're doing right?"

The kids and teachers nodded.

"We're the loser class…"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT THE COOLEST KIDS IN JAPAN?" Deadpool screamed. "Who's picking on the best class in the world? Is it those idiots in the main building?"

He then smiled evilly.

"Maybe they'll all find grenades in their lunches so that when they use chopsticks they go click…."

"Please don't kill any kids, Wilson." Karasama asked.

"Oh Karrie-poo…" Deadpool smiled as he turned to Class E. "I'm not doing it…."

"….eh?"

"Hufufufu…" Koro-Sensei smiled. "I'm going to like working with him."

"I don't know…" Karma said aloud.

"….That is troubling."

 **To be continued….**

 _DEADPOOL: Rushed, this was. Yes…._

 _I said I'd try to upload two chapters on the same day, I try to keep readers happy._

 _DEADPOOL: Then why not update J Gundam and Loyalty to my mother, you do not?_

 _Please stop speaking like Yoda._

 _DEADPOOL: I barely got any lines in this chapter, asshole! And don't go copying Mr. Alaska by bolding all my text!_

 _I'm not copying, I'm meaning to pay tribute to him._

 _Nagsa: …does this mean I'll be going to Xaiver's school?_


	3. X-Men Time

Nagisa, the assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 **Chapter 3: The Ex-man meets the X-Men, Nagisa and Kayano make a Date? DEADPOOL ADOPTS!**

 _Mrotrax: Am I going to have to expect that from now on? I write a decent title, then you add a self-serving one in?_

 _Deadpool: Hey, you knew the risks when you started writing a fic with me in it!_

 _Mrotrax: ….True._

 _Deadpool: AND DON'T RUSH THE CHAPTER THIS TIME!_

 _Mrotrax: …No promises, I was planning on releasing two on Friday to commerate your movie, but school got in the way…_

 _Deadpool: I let it slide this time. Reading week and all._

A few days had passed since Deadpool's arrival to Kunugigaoka Junior High School and Nagisa's revenge on the Principal.

" **Which is still a total DC reference and proof you shouldn't be writing this fic!"**

 _Wade…_

" **Sorry, shutting up."**

The school was currently being audited, and things were not looking for the main building; on top of the cruelty that was encouraged amoung students and teachers, it was revealed that at least one teacher, Kensaka Ono, was corrupt; Nagisa took joy in the fact that the man who'd called him 'unteachable brat' was now on suspension.

The principal had retreated into his office and refused to comment on any media questions. And the main building students were now being partially villainized by the media covering the events

This brings us to the class of hoped assassins and their newest teacher:

"Vone of zhe most important aspects of the assassinating biz is zhe getting avay once the job is done, yeah?" Deadpool, garbed in an Einstein like wig and white labcoat explained, pointing to a crudely drawn stick figures bleeding and running away. "Its all vell and good to kill zhe target, but if you get caught, vell, you suck as an assassin, don't ya know?"

"Can't believe we never thought of that." Karasama sighed, embarrassed an insane Canadian Mercnary that had had been thrown into the mix

"Technically, I'm AMERICAN, I just got my powers in Canada."

"Oh, I'd thought of it." Koro-Sensei smiled. "In two months, we'd start practicing on various levels of difficulty."

"Does he have to speak like that?" Bitch-sensei asked.

"That's one of Wade's most defining traits, you can never really tell what he's up to or thinking." Koro Sensei smiled. "Heck, he's actually containig himself very well."

The lecture was interrupted by the rumbling of something outside the building, which began shaking.

Nagisa and Yazuki, being comic/manga fans, suddenly lost their voices and pointed in awestruck joy.

"I think I just peed a little." Nagisa weakly gasped.

….

"Yeah, I did the same first time I saw that badboy." Deadpool smirked under his mask.

Just then, a group of the oddest yet at the same time, most badass people descended the plan; a man of metal, a demonic looking young man, a man with a visor covering his eyes and his redheaded wife, a blue ape like man and a short man with claws coming out of his hands. Then, two women with black. Brown hair.

"Who're they?"

"The X-Men!" Yazuki beamed. "Born with superhuman abilities, they've dedicated their lives to protecting the balance between humans and mutants, while at the same showing that being different is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I do so hate those comic books." Nightcrawler sighed.

"Da." Colossus groaned. "They never get my eyes right."

"So….whatcha doing?" Deadpool asked. "To answer that question for myself, I heard the blue haired kid…

"Nagisa."

"Whatever, was copying my shtick rather poorly, so I came to teach him how to properly fanboy to the awesomeness that is DEADPOOOOOL!"

Cyclops fired a laser at the merc with a mouth's face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"You know that isn't going to work bright-eyes." Logan noted.

"Any second without his self-serving monloguing voice is a blessing." Cyclops sighed. "Besides, less time to flirt with the girls."

"Oh, is my Scottie jealous?" Jean Grey teased her husband.

"The less men who look at you, the better."

"For once we agree on something." Wolverine sighed.

….

"How about we all go inside and talk?" Karasama weakly suggested, not really sure how to handle the fact that the area was now practically littered with superhumans.

XXXX

"This isn't a school." Kitty Pride said. "This is an outhouse."

"Took da words out of my mouth." Rouge admitted. "Seriously, even Mystique and Magento aren't this cheap. And y'all kids are being asked to save the world, don't it make sense y'all at least get a nicer looking interior?"

"Well, we are the loser class…" Meg sighed, the other students following.

"There's no such thing as a loser class." Jean told the students. "Nobody learns the same way; some learn by repetition and note taking, other by experience. Something that your school has clearly forgotten. You are all great in some way; I can tell that much without reading your minds."

The whole room suddenly stiffened.

"Relax, when you've been reading minds as long as I have, you get used to the dirty thoughts." Jean admitted. "And trust me, I've read far dirtier minds."

"Even…?" Touka asked.

"Yes, Irina's nothing knew."

Bitch-sensei grumbled and then returned to a state of depression when she saw the fantastic figures the women in the group had.

"So there you have it, lesson 1." Wolverine grumbled. "No such thing as a loser student or class, can we move on?"

"What about Jubilee?" Deadpool asked,

SHINK!

Logan growled and almost rammed his claws into his former teammate's eyes.

"Disrespect her one more time and NO healing factor will fix what I do to you."

"Please, I killed you once, I can do it again." Deadpool smirked under his mask. "Oh man, does it feel go to say that."

"You need your carbonanium sword." Nagisa noted.

"Don't ruin my moment, kid."

"Call me by my name." Nagisa grumbled.

"Moving on!" Scott roared, silencing the banter. "Sorry, just tired. Flying the X-wing and all."

"Am I really that much of a concern?" Deadpool asked. "What about Magento and them?"

"Logan over here demanded it." Nightcrawler pointed impishly.

"Well, as great as it to have such…well rounded and famous professionals," Karasama butt in. "I relcunatnly have to ask you to leave, for the sake of the area and the possible assassins after Koro…"

"That is no longer an issue."

From outside the door, a bald man in a wheelchair and green suit entered the classroom

"Baldie!" Deadpool beamed, hugging the leader and founder of the X-men. "Hows it going cueball? Heh. Cueball. It's funny cause your bald and this is your 'cue' to tell us how life just got easier."

SHINK

"Ease off him, bub." Wolverine growled, leveling his claws in front of Deadpool's eyes.

"Oaky, commander buzzkill." Deadpool grinned, walking off with his hands raised.

"Thank you Logan." Xavier sighed. "Good day children, as Nagisa will be sure to tell you, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, leader and founder of the X-men and the Institute of Gifted Individuals."

"But which he means mutants, or people born with powers." Beast explained.

"But you're a comic book character!" one student hollered.

"Hey, all fiction has some source of realism." Yuzuki pointed out

"Indeed, young lady." Deadpool and Xavier said together.

"As I was saying, with some help from the other telepaths in our group, I've forwarded the past memories of your teacher to the world leaders and all known organizations out for him. The hit on his head should be suspended within an hour, and the real culprit shall be searched for."

Karasama and Bitch-sensei, suddenly 'knowing' something, were shocked, amazed and a little touched with Koro-sensei's past and his motivations for teaching.

"Then what's the point of us even putting up with this octopus?" Terasaka asked. "And how come we don't get to know any of this?"

"I get the feeling you ain't the cheeriest apple in the tree, aint'cha?" Wolverine asked the troublemaker.

"While we mostly came to check on Wade at Logan's request," Xavier finished, "We also came here in search of possible HUMAN X-men members."

That got everyone's attention.

"It's all well and good to show mutants aren't evil, but it will most defiantly help our case if we have some skilled humans."

"To show that you can to great things no matter what?" Rio and Yuzuki asked.

"Indeed." Charles smiled, then turning to Koro-Sensei. "And as to why you were not told your teacher's past; Koro feels you should reach a certain level of…expertise, as it were, before that can happen."

"Minus Nagisa, Rio and Karma." Okuda whispered, but everyone heard…and agreed.

"Alright, gym time."

XXXX

"Are ya'll sure it was a god idea to let Logan by the gym teacher?" Rogue asked. "This ain't the Danger Room."

"He's holding back considerably." Scott noted. "And besides, would you rather have Deadpool teaching them something like 'DODGE!' or some crazy dance?"

"Point taken, boss man."

Logan's borderline century of combat experience made him 10 times stronger than Karasama; none of the kids had managed to land a hit on him; not even Nagisa with Soy-Sauce and I can't believe it's not Soy Sauce or Karma's unpredictable traps and fake outs.

"I think we can call it a day." Logan sighed, taking a drag of his cigarette. "You kids did okay."

"Owww…"

"The pain…"

"I'm feeling things I didn't know I had…"

"What are you, metal?"

Colossus frowned, only for Kitty to reassure him everything was okay.

"Not entirely…"

Logan suddenly tensed, sensing a viper about to slam its jaw onto him. Acting on instinct, he unsheathed his claws and…

Destroyed Soy Sauce and I can't believe it's not Soy Sauce. He had no time to apologize, as Karma jumped on and rammed chili sauce and mustard into his nostrils only to be thrown away.

Logan smiled. Karma smiled

"I like you two."

Oh god, everyone realized. What had they done?

"That kid with the blue hair…" Logan smirked. "He just used Ki. And how old is he?"

Throughout all of this, Deadpool and Koro-Sensei had been hiding in the trees and admiring the rears and fronts of the female X-men….At least, they were until Jean levitated the tree upside down.

Koro-sensei suddenly felt…weak, almost normal. Rogue on the other hand…

"BOOYAH!" She burst into flight, racing around the world and grabbing a few knickknacks from all over. "Storm says hi, she and T-Challa got Wakanda back. And doc, you should get in contact with Dr. Doom, he apparently has the perfect plan to help us out. Oh! And Reed says he's working on stabilizing Koros condition."

"..How?"

"I can move at Mach 5." Koro explained. "And not to brag, I am a genius in most fields. Heck, I was smarter than the so called brilliant scientists who turned me into the octopus before you."

He then remembered the rest of what Rogue had said:

"Wait…He can do that?"

Charles smiled.

"Reed Richards is the smartest man in the world, and like you said, the people who made you were only brilliant in degree. Knowing him, he's already halfway through."

The two downed professional assassins had used this time to escape.

"So Koro, what can you actually tell me about blue hair?" Deadpool asked once they'd caught their breath.

"Why the interest?"

"You heard Wolvie; the kids got ki and worships me…A little fine tuning by yours truly and a few buds of mine, and he'll probably be the single most badass preteen in Japan. And as easy as it could be for me to simply read the previous chapters…"

Koro-Sensei's smile grew

"He's more like you then you realize." Was all the octopus said before returning to help his students back to their feet and washi them up.

XXX

All in all, it was a great day for Class-E, and they could honestly say they were a little sad to see it end.

"Hey Kaede, wait up for a second!"

Nagisa, feeling his will leaving, asked

"Would you…like to check out that new pudding restaurant sometime?"

Kayano smiled and whispered into Nagisa's ear:

"Pick me up on Saturday at lunchtime?"

Not trusting his voice, Nagisa nodded.

"See you then." Kayano smiled as she closed the door, staying long enough to her Nagisa let out a whoop and race back to the forest behind the Class-E building.

"Where you off to?"

He stopped and turned to see his idol looking impishly at him.

"She's a cutie, I'll give you that." Deadpool mused, then unsheathing his swords and handing them to Nagisa. "I saw what Logan did to your pipes, kudos to making him unsheathe his claws by the way….and I know how they must've meant something to you

"B-but…."

"Take them." Deadpool smiled. "I got bigger ones."

Nagisa delicately took the swords and gave them a try; much lighter than the pipes and he could actually

"Say Nagisa…" Deadpool said. "How about, instead of camping out in the woods, you come to NY with me and stay a spell? The X-Jet'll pick up and drop us off…and this way, you can really see how I live my awesome life."

It took all of Nagisa point two milseconds to come to his decision: He hugged Deadpool and nodded his head.

The Merc with a mouth look around, slightly embrassed…but then he smiled and patted Nagisa's head.

"Come on, the jets waiting."

The two climbed into the X-jet where they took over the radio, and started playing John Cougrar, John Deer, John 316

"This is going to be a long flight…." Logan sighed.

XXX

 _Hell's Kitchen_

Copycat, alias Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle-Wilson, had joined Jessica Jones and Iron Fist at the bar Luke Cage owned. It was a slow day and without Wade around, the shapeshifting viglantee caught up with some of neighbor fellow superheroes.

"So, how's the baby?" Vanessa asked

"Danielle's behaving herself." Jessica smiled at her daughter, tickling her toes. "No signs of superpowers, so Luke and I are happy."

"Still going to teach her the tricks of the trade?" Danny Rand asked.

"Hell yes." Luke said from under the bar. "Look at her mom; Danielle's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up, and my little girl will know how to handle the guys who don't understand the word 'no.'"

Vanessa smiled, rather weakly.

"What's up?"

"You're lucky." She admitted. "Don't get me wrong, Wade and I are happy, but sometimes…"

"You actually want a little WADE?" Danny asked after spitting out his drink in shock.

"A kid, at least." Vanessa cleared up. "But with Wade's cancerous cells…."

"He's afraid he'll pass it on?" Jess asked.

"I'm pretty sure cancer doesn't work that way." Luke pointed out.

"Its cancer, Luke." Danny pointed out. "No one knows how it works. Besdies, considering Vanessa and Wade aren't nor…"

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

"…Speak of the devil."

Deadpool ran towards Vanessa, arms wide open….only to get punched right in the face and kicked in the 'important place for pleasing ladies.'

"Baby, why are you so cruel?" Deadpool whimpered after the beating ended.

"That's what you get; just storming off to wherever you went without so much as a note!" Vanessa roared, picking him up and slamming him onto a table.

"You're in the doghouse now, Wade." Luke smirked from behind the bar, where he handed a coke to the kid who'd accompanied the insane mercenary with the mouth. "And if you break a table, you pay for it."

"Arigato." Nagisa bowed, enjoying the cool drink.

"Who is this?" Jessica asked.

"This Nagisa." Deadpool. "He's going to be staying with me and Nessa for a while; he's a real fan of mine who goes to a school where the students have to kill their teacher in one year or the world will blow up."

Vanessa walked over to Nagisa and shook his hand.

"Please don't fanboy too much, and I'm pretty sure we'll get along fine." She smiled.

Nagisa bowed, before realizing something; a small baby was pulling on his pants. Smiling down he waved to the baby and started playing patty cake with her.

"Sweet Christmas." Luke smirked. "Never seen Danielle take to somebody so quickly. Hey Wade, can we burrow him to babysit?"

"As long as you and Danny can help him with his ki, I see no prob." Deadpool smirked. "I'd do it myself, but this ain't a DBZ crossover."

"Wait." Danny cut in. "That kid's got ki? He's 12!"

"Yep." Wade smirked. "Manifests as snake. But don't go making him a sidekick, I'm teaching him everything else! And he'll be turning 13 soon enough!"

Eventually, the Wilsons and their new charges bade the Cages and Danny goodbye and returned home. Exhausted, Nagisa set up his sleeping blanket on the couch and was about to get comfy when….

"Look Nag." Deadpool said, uncharacteristally serious and gentle. "I'm not trying to replace your dad; he sounds like he was cool guy and it's pretty clear you still love him. Heck, to be honest, I'm jealous of you…anyways, I know a lot's changing in your life and this is probably a huge bombshell…Heh, heh….Bombshell, all the beauties in the room…."

"Wade…" Vanessa

"Sorry, back on task….Nagisa, I'm not the warm, loving type of fella."

"I know that." Nagisa smiled.

"So, I may not be your dad, but if you let me; I'll at least try be your friend."

Nagisa once again hugged his idol.

"That's more than I ever wanted."

Once he was certain Nagisa was asleep, Deadpool went to his own room, where he found Copycat waiting for him, a smile on her face.

"You like him." She smiled.

Wade just smield.

"I know he's a little older…but we could pretend he's our son."

"Who said anything about 'pretend?'" Vanessa mused. "I put in a call to She-Hulk, she'll come by on the weekend with paperwork."

XXX

From a screen in different locations, two sinister eyed the new addition to the Wilson family

"Kids got potential…" The first, a skull mask wearing mercenary schoolmaster smirked. "In fact, the all got it."

"That boy's killing intent…" The other, a giant of a man with pale white skin, black lips and sharp teeth smiled. "I need it. And it could help with capturing this so-called Koro-Sensei…"

 **Next time: Life in Hell's Kitchen, Attack of the Asano-assholes and Nagisa vs. Taskmaster, round 1**

 _Deadpool: He's going to lose!_

 _Nagisa: Yeah, probably._

 _Karma: You know, I was going to argue that you should have some confidence in your student…but then I remembered this is Nagisa we're talking about._

 _Nagisa: Karma, why are we friends again?_

 _Taskmaster: See you soon kid._

… _._

 _How'd he get in this..?_

 **On a related note, if anyone has read it, who WOULD like to see a crossover between this story and Hardboiled Naegi? I do have an idea for it….**

 _Deadpool: And just in case Mrotrax here doesn't upload another chapter on the weekend my movie premiers, we give you this little snippet of the original idea of this fic, where Nagisa was my own flesh and blood:_

 _Mrotrax: I haten to ask, but…..how did you find this?_

 _Deadpool: I AM DEADPOOL! I DO AS I LIKE!_

"You should really be more careful, Nagisa." Koro-sensei had started their makeshift 'detention/after school chat.' "It's all good to kill me, but I'd prefer if you lived to enjoy it."

Nagisa sighed.

"In all honesty, sir, even if it didn't work, I was pretty sure the grenade wouldn't hurt me too badly."

"…How so?"

Nagisa then pulled out a marine grade knife from within in his desk.

"Give me a second, sir…."

Nagisa placed the knife against his arm, took a deep breath and slid into across with all his strength, literally disarming himself. Before Koro-Sensei could react in fear, the boy picked up his arm and it welded back on; no scar or anything to suggest that he'd been injuried.

"I've been able to do it since I was little." Nagisa explained. "No one really knows, but now I guess you can see why I didn't care if I got injured…Though it was nice to see someone other than Kaede or Karma worry about me."

Koro-Sensei's always present smile became even brighter.

"Excellent, Nagisa! Now I have even more confidence you might be able to kill me before graduation. Tell me, you live with your mother, right?"

"Hai."

"She ever mention…?"

"Nope, no idea who my dad is." Nagisa then glanced up at the clock and cringed. "Oh Jeez, mom'll kill me if I'm late, see you tomorrow sensei!"

XXXX

"Hello Wade." Koro-sensei said to the strange dressed man.

"Oh hey buddy! How's it going?" The assassin asked as he slit one HYDRA agent's throat before shooting another in the balls.

"I need to ask you a quick question."

"Shoot."

"Do you know a woman named Shiotori?"

"Yeah, why?"

Koro-sensei simply whispered into his friend's ear.

Wade dropped his blades and was frozen in place for a full two minutes before reacting with:

"HOLY SHIT, I HAVE A KID?"

All throughout the world, people sensed something terrible. Worse than Onslaught, Galactus, Mephisto, Thanos and the creature who blew up the moon…

Deadpool…had bred!

"We are so fucked." Norman Osborn whined.


	4. Date Time

Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _Me: Just saw the Deadpool movie twice in the last week…It was GLORIOUS!_

 _Deadpool: I know right?_

 _Me: Just one problem_

 _Deadpool: …What's that?_

 _Me: Just a nit-pick…when did you get your swords back after you cut off your hand?_

 _Deadpool: ….Shut up and tell the story._

 _Me: HA! Victory!_

 _Deadpool: Enjoy while you can, you prick!_

 _Mrotrax: Oh, I will!_

 _Deadpool: Well, why don't you explain why the chapter you promised ain't up?_

 _Mrotrax: ….Damn it, you win._

 _Deadpool: Always do._

 _Mrotrax: I know most readers are probably chomping at the bid to see the Asanos get the rest of their comeuppance, along with the first appearance of Taskmaster, and believe me when I say I was too. But I got hit with a serious case of writer's block for that chapter, and desperate to put something up, decided to push it back. If you have suggestions for how that chapter should proceed, please leave them in a review or PM. On the other hand, the shippers have been looking forward to this chapter, and it doesn't really affect the overall timeline I had in mind, so…._

 _Deadpool: On that topic (Points to title) Really? That's the best chapter title you could think of?_

 _Mrotrax: Hey, your movie got the song stuck in my head. BTW, it'll come back in the grand finale. Besides, you didn't hijack the title, so no room to complain._

 _Deadpool: If you write it, the readers will have to wait years for the ending_

 _Mrotrax: Hey! I've gotten better!_

 _Deadpool: Yeah right…._

 _Mrotrax: Can I tell the story? We've already spent a whole page talking._

 _Deadpool: Okay, you can start._

 _Mrotrax: Thank you. I don't own Assassination Classroom or Deadpool. Read and Review!_

 _Deadpool: Or don't, cause I might!_

 **Chapter 5: Nagisa's Date with his Inspiration, Finding a calling**

"What the heck happened to you?!" Karma and Sugino asked their friend when he came to class with a puffed cheek and black eye on Friday.

"Apparently, Luke and Wade don't believe in holding back." Nagisa explained, recalling his training session with Deadpool and the man who formerly went by the title of Power-man.

It had seemed like a simple lesson at first; draw your swords, make contact with the enemy's, then practice a basic kata of deflection and stabbing. Then Wade had hollered for Luke to jump in, forcing Nagisa on the defensive.

"And Luke lives up to the title of Power man, before anybody asks." Nagisa sighed as he chugged some water.

"Nagisa, if you want, we can take a rain check on the pudding tomorrow…." Kayano suggested, only for Nagisa to raise his hand in defience.

"In the words of the black knight; 'tis but a scratch,' I'll be fine for tomorrow."

"Oooh, hot date?" Rio teased, making everyone else go oooo.

"Hey come on, guys." Karma said. "Need I remind you all who took down those punks by himself?"

"Thanks Kar." Nagisa smiled.

"I expect the details on Monday." He whispered into his best friend's ear.

"Aww, a supportive friend." Yazuki cooed before sighing. "Just like in My Love Story! Now if only Naruto had had one…"

"Yazuki, I thought we all agreed not to speak of those!" Koro-Sensei suddenly said, panic in his tone. "Remember what happened on Wedsnday?"

Two days after Chapter 2

" _My name is Danny Rand, but I also go by the name of Iron Fist. For the next couple of days, I'll be taking over as gym teacher…"_

" _THANK KAMI!" The class hollered._

" _I ain't that bad!" Logan had hissed as he watched with Karasama. "Am I?'_

" _They're kids." The Japanese former Special Forces operative had shrugged._

"… _anyway." Danny sighed. "Wade over there…."_

" _YODELEY HE WHO!" Deadpool yodeled from atop the building with Koro-Sensei, dressed in Swiss clothes._

"… _has told me that one of you has unlocked a special energy within. An energy usually reserved for extraordinary martial artisits or spiritually aware people. However, before I can teach you how to channel it, I must teach you the pure form of that energy. Does anyone know what that energy I'm talking about?"_

" _Chi?" Yada asked._

" _Excellent!" Danny beamed, grateful that at least a few knew what he used. "Okay, ground rules…."_

" _Don't you mean chakra?"_

 _A hush fell over the crowd. Danny just turned slowly and starred at Terasaka._

"… _what?" The bully asked. "You going to Hiryu Shoten ha…?"_

 _The bully was sent flying out the roof._

" _RULE NUMBER 1!" Danny roared. "If ANY of you so much as reference those insults to Chi-users….I'll KILL-HAUL your ass from here to New York! Is that clear!?"_

" _I'm sorry, what is he talking about?" Yazuki asked._

" _Ranma ½ and Naruto."_

" _Grrrr!"_

" _No, wait! I was just explain…."_

" _SHORYUKEN!" Deadpool shouted for Iron-Fist as the unfortunate student was sent flying._

" _Heh. It's the little things." Karma smiled impishly, high-fiving Nagisa and Yazuki_

Present day

"Aw, the memories…" Karma sighed.

"Well class, I have good news." Koro-sensei smiled. "Starting on Monday, we'll no longer have to hold classes in this building, and we're ahead of all subjects. Wade, if you would do the honours?"

The Merc with a mouth stepped forward, cleared his throat and then shouted:

"ALL-DAY PARTY!"

Music suddenly burst from somewhere, and the kids, teachers and insane mercenary began dancing their hearts out.

"Should we?" Nightcrawler asked Cyclops, who paused in reflection.

"Aw, what the hell?" He mused. "I mean, even the professor's busting a move."

"Don't ever say that again bub, it sounds wrong coming out of you." Wolverine said. "Though I gotta admit, for a fella in a wheelchair, Charles got some moves."

Xaiver was simply wheeling back and forth to the music, a relaxed smile on his face.

Meanwhile, the people in the main building heard the music, but kept their mouths shut in lieu of all the auditors in their presences.

XXXX

Suddenly, it was Saturday: the day of Nagisa's date with Kayano.

He'd stayed the night with Koro-Sensei in the schoolhouse for two interconnected reasons: His body still hadn't fully adjusted to the rapid changes in time zones going back and forth between Japan and America, and as fast as fast as the Blackbird was, he didn't want to risk being late for his first date.

This didn't stop Wade from squeezing one more sparring session in before retruning to New York; and the merc with a mouth once again held nothing back in training his student. Nagisa had collapsed on his desk in complete exhaustion

He had been afraid of oversleeping, forgetting what a diligent teacher Koro-Sensei was.

"Wakey wakey, Nagisa." The yellow octopus ha smiled, offering his student a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "Faint hearts never won fair lady and all that."

Taking the juice and strechting Nagisa found himself unprepared for what happened next: Koro-sensei, using his speed, brush and flossed his student's teeth, fixed up his hair and nails, massaged his shoulders and slipped him into a smooth looking suit-hoodie and dress shirts.

"Lokking good, if I do say so myself." Koro-Sensei smiled, then tucking something into Nagisa's hands; a bounquet of flowers.

"Um, are these from the gar…?"

"No!" Koro-sensei hollered. "When are you going to let that go?"

Nagisa simply smiled and began the long trek to Kayano's apartment.

Once the blue haired boy was out of the school's property, Koro-Sensei whipped out a cellphone with Deadpool's mask on it.

"Execute operation-Nagkay."

XXX

"Okay, just be cool Nagisa." He told himself as the door suddenly opened. "Everything's fine, just have a good time with the girl you can't get out of your heaa…."

Nagisa's jaw dropped as he dragged the 'a' in his speech; Kayano had opted to wear a sleeveless green dress and red scarf. She'd let her hair down as well, with waves of green cascading from her crown.

"So, how do I look?" Kayano asked coyly. "Figured I'd try something different."

"….awesome." Nagisa finally said, straightening his form and offering Kayano his arm. "Shall we go fill ourselves with delicious pudding?"

Kayano giggled and took Nagisa's arm, beginning the trek to the pudding restaurant. They didn't notice several figures following and watching them.

"So, what did you last night?" Nagisa asked.

Kayano shrugged.

"Just watched some movies. You?"

"Got my butt handed to me by Wade-sensei. Almost slept in recovering. Thank goodness sensei was there."

The two smiled.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" The green haired girl smiled.

"Best teacher I've ever had." Her date smiled, noticing a change in her demeanour. "So….what's on your mind?"

Kayano looked down at the ground.

"I just…remembered my sister. She was a teacher too, you know. Kind of an airhead sometimes, but she loved…."

"All her students." Nagisa smiled. "I know. She was my teacher. Ms. Yukimura."

The two stopped walking, and Kayano tensed, letting go of Nagisa's arm.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Wade and Vanessa took me in." Nagisa admitted. "He's told me a couple of spoilers….but not everything, Akari. I've also seen a couple of your movies."

"What do you know?" Akari frowned.

"That your sister was engaged to a real scumbag of a scientist and died in Koro-Sensei's arms after an experiment said scumbag was behind went wrong." Nagisa answered. "That's all."

"That and the tentacles on her neck." He added under his breath, glancing to the author.

 _Nagisa…_

"Hey, when are you going to write that lemon with me and Kayano with her tentacles? I don't see anything on !"

 _Who said I had to write anything like that? I didn't, that for sure. Though in all honesty, I'm considering it. Besides, this story is nowhere near any point where I could…_

"Who said it had to be for this story?" Nagisa smiled. "Just write a what-if story."

 _Hm. An intriguing possibility. Tell you what; you behave for the rest of this chapter and once I update MMY, BB and LGE, I'll post something._

"Okay, I'll take it. Please get back to the story."

 _Thanks._

"Then you know everything." Akari said, clutching her hand. "That I…"

"Used me?" Nagisa smiled. "Yeah maybe, but I should thank you. If you hadn't become my friend while Karma was gone, I'd never had the reason to go Deadpool and save you Kanzaki…Though knowing what I do about you now, I'm sure you could've gotten out by yourself?"

This took Akari/Kayano for a spin. Her red herring….was okay with that.

"Don't you get it, I faked everything!" She snapped. "The friendships, the crush on sensei moments…"

"No you didn't." Nagisa smiled. "If you were really faking all of that, you would've left before now and left me alone. Come on, try to deny that."

The green haired girl couldn't.

"Spend time with a psychopath mom and worship an insane mercenary." Nagisa shrugged, as if reading her mind. "You pick up a thing or two on psychology."

The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears. Seeing this, the boy's face took on a concerned look and he slowly walked over to her.

"Kayano, I mean Akari?" Nagisa asked. "C-can I hug you?"

The girl whimpered and nodded, letting the boy take her into a kind embrace. Nagisa let her wail in pent up sadness and rage…along with some relief.

"Please don't cry." Nagisa smiled. "Tears don't belong on your pretty face."

Kayano laughed lightly.

"You know, some people would say the things about you."

Nagisa tensed.

"Oh come on, not you too!"

Kayano began laughing, making Nagisa smile and stretching his hand out for a shake.

"I'll help you take sensei down." Nagisa promised. "And, I'll even let you deliver the killing blow. But for now, how about we get to the pudding place, stuff our faces, and have a good time?"

The actress nodded in agreement and slipped her arms around Nagisa's.

"Pudding ho!" They said together and raced towards their destination

A few minutes later, they reached their destination: It was a two floored resteraunt with a dance floor

"Welco…Nagisa?"

The boy turned to see a woman about Irina's age with short brown hair and petite bulid dressed in a waitress outfit.

"Auntie Sekai?" He asked, honestly surprised. "I didn't know you worked here?"

"Work?" Sekai smirked before turning to see who he was with. "I own this place, boyo. My usual waiter is si….Now less about me and more who this jade haired cutie with you is."

"Auntie…" Nagisa blushed.

"I'm Kayano Kaede." The girl smiled. "Nagisa's girlfriend, pending this date goes well."

Sekai smiled at this and turned to her staff

"Alright everybody! Treat these two like royalty, make em fall in love! This is a 'failure is not an option moment!'"

"HAI!" The staff saluted.

"Come on you two." Sekai smiled as she motioned the two over to a table near a window and the dancefloor on the second floor. "Best seat in the house."

She then left them to go over the menus.

"Um, Kayano?" Nagisa asked weakly.

"I meant what I said." She smiled mysteriously. "This date goes well, and NagKay becomes official."

Nagisa's face went red from heat and spotting the bathroom.

"Excuse me for a sec."

XXX

The assassination prodigy of Class-e let out a massive gasp for air and dosed his face in cold water. He then glared at his reflection

"Come on Nagisa!" He told himself. "Man up! Prove you don't have to drop your shirt or pants! This is about Kayano."

He looked at his reflection steeling his eyes.

"You took down a gang of thugs for her. She's the first person to treat you decently aside from dad and Karma. You can make this afternoon one of the greatest of her life, as well as yours. For crying out loud, you'll be your idol's adopted son soon enough! You stopped being a pansy the second that punk hit you!"

His confidence began to refill his form. With a smile, he pulled on his hoodie like a suit, did a slight spin and pointed to the reflection.

"Now get out there and show why you and her are your series' OTP!"

"Dang Skippy!"

A few second passed before Nagisa finally asked.

"…Wade-sensei? Karma? Are you spying on me?"

"….."

"….No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh you know," Wade said weakly. "I happened to be the neighborhood, heard this was a great pudding place, never been to a pudding place, and figured I'd give it a try…"

"I for one, just wanted to make sure your date goes smoothly." Karma admitted.

"Karma…" Nagisa sighed, honestly grateful his buddy cared, but wishing he'd been left alone as well.

"What? You got to admit Nagi-chan, you and Kayano make a cute couple." Another voice added. One Nagisa recognized, along with several murmuring voices.

"Rio. Is the whole class with you?"

"Yep, and me too!" Bitch sensei said.

"How are you all fitting up there?" Nagisa asked

"Fanfic physics." Deadpool explained. "So, any problems, Nagi-boy?"

"Not until now."

"Oh don't worry about us!" Sugino added.

"Yeah, just pretend we're not here. "Maehara said.

"And have a nice time!" Kanazki, Katatoka and Yada added.

"Though we are if you need us…" Koutarou smirked perversely.

"For anything…" Okajima finished.

"GO AWAY!" Nagisa roared, scaring everyone in the bathroom.

"Okay, Captain Killjoy!" Deadpool huffed. The others started shuffling out. "Huh. Captain Killjoy. That's a good song title."

(AN: It actually is a song title, though I've never heard it)

"Enjoy your pudding, buddy!" Karma said. "And mean that both literally and figurative…"

"Karma! One more word and that poem you wrote about Okuda goes viral!"

He didn't hear anything after that.

XXX

"Man, I can't believe he kicked us out! We were bonding!" Wade whined as the class ate noodles at Muramatsu's family's restaurant, the parents weeping with joy at the abundance of customers. "And jeez, these noodles suck! I should know! I once adopted Naruto and practically lived at Ichiraku's! Mmmmmm, those were good noodles. And being paired with Kurenai certainly didn't hurt."

(AN: Shout out to Mr. Alaska's Son of Mercenary, check it out if you haven't)

Terasaka, intrigued by this, began asking questions.

"He was a cute kid." Deadpool answered honestly. "Makes a cute battle couple with Hinata. And me and Kurenai had a baby…but then it just sort of left when I was reprimanding the ANBU of never showing up until it was too late. Must be on hiatus or something."

"Sensei?" Kanzaki asked. "Do you really think Nagisa and Kayano will be okay?"

Koro-sensei, downing more bowls of ramen than even Naruto could ever hope to put away, took a quick break from his meal, paused and reflected.

"I think they'll do just fine."

Meanwhile, Okuda was working up the courage to ask Karma something.

"Um…K-Karma?"

"Yeah, Manami?" The redhead smiled smoothly, making the bespecled chemist blush.

"W-what did Nagisa mean when he said you wrote a poem about me?"

Karma's smile turned to a sweet and he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, unwrinkling it and showing it to Okuda. The girls and Irina all swarmed over the poor girls shoulder to read Karma's note, making all go silent for the longest time…

"Oh my!" Irina said before fainting.

A hush fell over the restaurant.

"I need to go brush…my teeth." Rio said.

"Me too." Yada said.

"I need to clean up my hair." Kurashi weakly added.

"Yeah me too." Hazama followed.

"And I need to….um….powder my nose!" Hayami blushed.

"Wait for me!" Kataoka gasped. Before leaving, she turned to Okuda and said; "You lucky girl."

With most of the girls gone, Okuda was left alone with the redhead badboy and the other boys. What she did next shocked everyone to their dying day:

She grabbed Karma by the collar of his shirt, pulled him in for a deep kiss and then, when they'd paused to breathe, asked weakly

"W-would you to make some prank bombs?"

Karma smiled and took Okuda into his arms, walking out of the restaurant

"See you on Monday chief! Be ready for a slew of new bombs!"

"I look forward to it!" Koro-Sensei smiled, then going back to his meal.

"..You realise he stuck you and me with his bill, right?" Deadpool mused.

Koro-Sensei stopped eating and saw the bill.

"DAMN YOU KARMA!"

The boys burst out into laughter.

XXX

"Sorry about that." Nagisa smiled as he sat back down. "Have you decided what to order?"

"I'm going to go with the rainbow platter; a bit of everything with fruit."

"Guess I'll try that too."

The puddings came shortly after, along with two pots of coffee. The two fleding assassins found themselves relaxing and having a good time until….

"Well lookie here."

It was Tanaka and Takada

"Ah, hello again whoever you are." Nagisa said, not paying any attention to them. "Here for a date as well? You have actually decent taste."

The two blushed and stepped apart a little bit, as if trying to deny Nagisa's comment without saying anything.

"What are you Class-E scumbags doing here?" Takada asked.

"Well, we were enjoying pudding and coffee." Kayano said, only to irk in disgust with Tanaka smiled at her.

"You must be new. Why don't you ditch this loser and come hang with…"

"Pathetic nobodies literally one mark away from being losers themselves?" Kayano smiled. "Sorry, but I happen to like cute losers with hairstyles that stick out. Not bullies."

"You know," Nagisa said, taking a sip of his coffee. "The truly mature and sensible person from Class-A would just leave people be. Mmm, good coffee. Gotta ask auntie what brew it is."

"Yeah, I mean, this just proves ow worthless you guys are." Kayano smirked. "This isn't the school, it's a public place. People can come and go as they please, no rules."

"So what? We're still in class A, that means we're better than you bit.." Takada started, only to feel something that was shaped like a knife at his throat.

"Care to finish that?" Nagisa smiled sweetly, but his eyes promising nothing short of pain. "Please. Finish."

"Nagisa, calm down." Kayano smiled, enjoying her swirl pudding. "You're making a scene in your aunt's restaurant."

"Yes Kayano." Nagisa simply twirled his blade and stuffed it into his sleeve while sitting back down into his seat. "If you want, I can tutor you idiots. Seeing as your soon going to be in Class-E."

"What're you…?"

"You didn't hear?" Kayano asked. "With the principal under audit, the whole systems changing. Starting Monday you'll be amoung us."

The two looked at each other and freaked.

"It's actually not that bad." Nagisa mused. "We have teachers who actually give a damn about all of us, fresh air, beautiful scenery…and I'm not just talking about the forest if you know what I'm saying."

"Nagisa!" Kayano playfully swatted his head, a smile on her face.

"I just call it as I see it."

"Stop being happy!" The two said, grabbing the couple. "You want us to kill you?"

The two gonks were then grabbed by an enraged Sekai and thrown out the window into the dumpster below.

"Get lost!" She then turned to the couple. "I'm so sorry about that; how about a free meal to go with those puddings? I know its usual dinner than dessert, but…"

"Thank you auntie." Nagisa smiled, making his aunt sigh, pat him on the head and hug him as she went to place an order.

"I take it she's…" Kayano started.

"On my dad's side, yeah." Nagisa confirmed. "And before you ask, I had no idea she owned this place."

The two finished their puddings and were discussing which ones were the best when:

"You know, something missing…." Nagisa said to himself before getting up.

"Bathroom again?" Kayano asked.

"No, I'm going to check out the jukebox."

Nagisa went over to the jukebox and searched for the song he was looking for.

"Nope…too J-pop, too 50's…Boy band, really? Definitely not…too Mozart…soundtrack of crappy mkvie….author decided on saving that for chapter 10 or 11… there's a Youtube video with this one…What the hay, it'll torture the author."

 _You wouldn't dare…_

He smiled off the page and pressed his selection: I Really Like You and offered Kayano his hand…

 _NAGISA!_

"Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop!"

 **That's my boy! Drive 'em loco!**

 _Wade, shut up! I had to listen to this damn song for two straight summers up in the Yukon while cleaning hotel rooms! Do you have any idea what that does to a man's mind?! Even with all the beautiful scenery, tourism and especially in a place with crappy internet reception?!"_

 **Nope. Don't care**

 _Okay! We're doing this part again!_

 _ **XXXX**_

Nagisa played his selection; A Thousand Miles. He offered Kayano his hand during the slow build-up of the song and escorted her to the dance floor. Once the song began to pick up, they let their bodies flow into the ryhtum, spinning, embracing and doing whatever they felt like, gaining the attention of others.

Sekai in particular teared at the sight of her happy nephew dancing with a cute girl and looked up yp the sky.

"I wish you could see him now."

The other patrons applauded the young couple as the song came to an end, and they took a bow.

"So, how'd I do?" Nagisa asked, making his date smile sweetly and whisper.

"NagKay is now official." She answered. "Just one question; where'd you learn to dance?"

Nagisa's face turned red.

"Um….I can't really say how in a T-rated fic…"

"Could you allude to it?"

"Wade-sensei and Vanessa-sempai have a….interesting love life which I've been unfortunate to witness."

Kayano irked at that.

"Oh, poor Nagi."

They then laughed and returned to their meal.

XXX

After pudding, the couple managed to catch the early show of the latest Sonic Ninja movie, despite Nagisa having seen it with Karma and Koro-Sensei earlier in the week. They enjoyed it immensely and could honestly say that they were saddened to see the day come to an end.

"I had a great time, Nagisa." Kayano smiled at the door to her apartment. "And I really mean that. This has been the best day I've had in a while."

"I should say thanks too." Nagisa smiled.

Kayano seemed surprised.

"For what?"

"Once again helping me find my way in life." Nagisa smiled. "Remember what I said to those two idiots? Well, it got me thinking during the movie….I've been teaching Danielle Japanese and really like it when she copies what I say, Koro-Sensei and Wade are blast to learn under….I think…"

"You think….?" Kayano asked.

"I'M GOING TO BE A TEACHER!" Nagisa admitted proudly. "I know it'll be tricky, and with assassinating…"

Kayano let out a light giggle.

"I think you'd make a great teacher."

"Thanks aga.."

He was silenced by two round objects on his lips and froze in shock and happiness:

Kayano was kissing him full on the lips.

He closed his eyes and returned the feeling.

They parted for air reluctantly, and the green haired girl smiled as she walked into her apartment.

"See you Monday….Nagi-chan."

"You too…Kaya-chan."

And with that, he'd lept down to the streets (not hurting himself this time) and walked back to the forest to sleep and dream happy thoughts.

 **Read and review, what'd you think?**

 _Deadpool: I WAS BARELY IN THIS CHAPTER!_

 _Mrotrax: I'll make it up to you next chapter. Hopefully, you'll even get a little fight action. And at least you can't say I rushed this one! Good night, readers!_

 _Deadpool: See you when we see you!_


	5. Asano Time

Nagisa, Assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 **Chapter 5: Asanos and Taskmaster are assholes**

Early Monday morning, Nagisa disembarked from the Blackbird (or X-Wing as he still called it), exhausted and half asleep.

"I hate time zone differences." He grumbled

"Who doesn't?" Wade asked, drowning some coffee down his throat before bending down and lightly smacking Nagisa. "Come on! Wake up already! People don't assassinate themselves you know!"

The blue haired boy fell to the ground due to the smack and pushed himself to his feet. He then saw his sensei's coffee and became filled with desire for it.

"GIMME!" Nagisa begged as he clawed at his idol's legs in desperation. "I'll drink the grinds, do your taxes, and shave your back….ANYTHING!"

"No, my coffee." Wade smirked. "You want it, assassinate me."

"I hate you so much right now, Wade-sensei." Nagisa sighed.

"Yo, Nagisa!"

The blue haired boy, still clutching his idol's pants in begging, saw his best friend marching up the hill, accompanied by their respective girlfriends and carrying a bag filled with small round objects.

"What happened this time?"

"Sneak attacks throughout the night." Nagisa yawned. "I got two minutes of sleep before paranoia took over and I had to fend off every single creak."

"Well, being aware if your surroundings is an essetinatly part of the job." Wade smiled

"Indeed." Koro-sensei appeared smiling. "I'm to understand we have two new students transferring over and I was hoping to greet them. Where are they?"

Nagisa and Kayano cringed.

"Um sir?" Nagisa said. "You might want to get back to the classroom…the new students are from the old building."

"Yeah, before Karrie-poo shows up and lectures you."

"They almost ruined our date on Saturday." Kayano humphed at the memory.

"Details, details!" Karma and Rio demanded.

"At lunchtime."

XXXX

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

"Your new teacher." The creature introduced himself. "My name is Koro-sensei. And until otherwise stated…you have to kill me by the end of the year or else I'll destroy the world."

The other students, especially Nagisa, simply laughed at the two gonks ( **AN: I know they have names, I just don't care** ), now wetting themselves.

"From what I understand, you are struggling in all your areas, so stay with me after class for a power tutorin session. And also, no bullying allowed!"

Koro-Sensei's face turned black

" _ **I heard what you tried to do to Nagisa and Kayano…."**_

The two held onto each other.

"Shouldn't one of you be trying to stop him?" Deadpool mused to the X-Men, Karasama and Irina. "I mean, I don't particularly care. But considering you're the good guys…"

"A little intimidation never hurt nobody." Logan shrugged.

"Agreed." Karasama said. "Those two need to realize the seriousness of the situation. This is probably the best chance to undo the Principal's brainwashing, at least a little bit."

"That, and their attitudes are just intolerable." Beast added.

"No worries." Jean said. "The Professor is already breaking down the mental barriers."

" **If you punks pull something like that again….I may not be able to hurt you, but the rest of the world is up for grabs. GOT IT?"**

The nodded in fear, and Koro-sensei returned to his average appearance.

"Excellent! Now class, we'll start today with some History; who can tell me who ousted Hideyoshi Toyotomi during the Sengoku era?"

XXXX

Soon it was lunch time, and at Kitty and Closuss' suggestion, the class had a picnic lunch…expect for the two newcomers, who, having growed used to the cafeteria provided meals and not packing properly, where without lunch.

Hearing their rumbling stomaches, Nagisa sighed, went to his backpack and pulled out leftover Macdonald's from the night before, dropping it at the gonk's feet.

"Here. It's cold, but food. And don't give me a 'we don't need pity speech.' Just eat it. If we're going to eventually take down Koro-Sensei, we need all the help we can get."

"Even from nobodies like you." Karama said.

"And just so you know," Sugino smiled, getting some joy out of this, "Karma and Nagisa are so far the only people who have come close to inflicting actual damage on Koro-sensei."

The gonks, remembering what Koro-sensei's ultimatium was, dug into the cold Big Macs and fries.

"…Thanks, Nagisa." The fat one said. "And…sorry for…you know…"

"That'll be 80,000 Yen." Nagisa said, his hand outreached. "For almost ruining Saturday, me having to put up with your attitudes and giving up good leftovers."

Danny, watching from afar, smirked.

"I think Luke's rubbed off on him without actually even doing anything."

"Aww, charging for his services!" Wade whimpered, "I'm…I'm so proud!"

He then whipped out his phone and texted Vanessa: Make Nagisa's favorite dinner tonight! He just did his first charge!

"Nice job, buddy." Karma smirked as Nagisa counted his money. "Now, Saturday. Details. Now!"

The entire class (and Koro-sensei) zoomed in, notepads and papers to the ready.

Nagisa looked over at Kayano, who nodded for him to explain.

Lunch had just wrapped up and the class was heading back when they saw Deadpool just standing there, completely still.

"Um, guys?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not the only one who sees bulldozers in front of our building, right?"

At that, everyone rushed to see various construction workers standing in front of Building E

"No, unfortunately." Koro-sensei sighed.

"Okay then."

"Ah, there you are." The Prinicpal smiled, not noticing the new faces. "So good you could be here; as promised, Buliding E is being dealt with. However, in this case, it is being dealt with permantly. I'm already pending prison, but if there's no proof this building was even here, the courts will have no choice then to minimize my time."

It was then that Karasama cursed the fact that none of the auidtors had come to building E yet.

"So, not only going to jail for bullying and negligence, but attempted murder and destruction of property?" Karma smirked. "Gee, you didn't think this through, did you? Hate to break it too you chief, but even if you did bribe this company into silence, one of our teachers is a member of the Defense forces."

"Oh contrary, Mr. Akabane." Gakuho smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to prison; it'll be a learning experience so that I'll able to make my already perfect system even better."

".,,,Yeah, he's lost it." Deadpool mused.

"You're just realizing this now?" Koro-sensei mused. "This whole time he's being more concerned anout making sure Class-E stays at the bottom than actually trying to stop me. Seriously, if the situation was different, I have no doubt he'd have come up with a sure-fire way to kill me!"

The Principal gave Koro-sensei a seeminglu unbeatable challenge; fill out the entirety of several instructirs books that were filled with grenades, at least one of which was an Anti-sensei.

 **And being my good buddy of course, he pulled it off no problems. Then made the guy feel like a major asshole by making him relive how he went from being a kickass teacher to the jerk we know and hate!**

 _Wade…._

L **ET ME HAVE THIS! You're already doing a 'telling not showing chapter for the sake of convenience…!**

 _Fine….._

Even with the revelations to his past, Asano refused to believe he was in the wrong, going so far as to claim that the nobodies around him wouldn't know anything about failure.

"I know better than anyone."

Asano turned to see Charles wheel in, a look of anger on his face.

"Oh crap." Logan whimpered. "Been nice knowing you, pal."

"We'd better move back…" Colossus said, pulling several of the students back.

Whenever Professor X lost his cool…bad things were about to happen.

"I've heard of you." Asano nodded. "Head of the institute for gifted individuals, Charles Xavier, correct?"

"I have loved and lost many students…Changeling, Thunderbird, Rubber Maid….The first Negasonic Teenage Warhead." Xavier told the principal, a few tears escaping his eyes. "And your students here? They've been through pain just as bad."

The Prinicpal's mind was then filled with the memories of class E; all the bullying, family drama, abuse or neglect….

"Then….you do know better than anyone what I mean." Asano said, some desperation in his voice as he reached for a detonator. "And now, it shall never happen again. I can at least die knowing my system was perfect."

"WHOA, HOLD THE FRICKING FROG LEGS!" Wade roared, pulled out his guns. "There are kids here! You wanna blow yourself up, fine! Just wait a couple of hours! Summers, give me the okay to blow this guy's pretty little red brains to Kingdom come before he kills our cute little students or I'll do it myself!"

Karasama and Irina followed the merc's example, locking onto the now insane Prinicpal.

"Never thought I say this, but…" Logan growled. "I agree with Deadpool, Cyclops."

"Usually I'd argue against…" Scott said. "But if the professor can't do anything, go for it. Until then, we stay as we are."

"Is this what your student would've wanted?" Charles asked. "For you to abandon your belief and then harm other students? You seem to have forgotten; no teacher is perfect, teaching is a learning experience in and of itself. You made a mistake, now how do you correct it?"

"I DO NOT MAKE MISTAKES!" Asano shouted. "He was weak-willed, even if he was smart…"

"Then you're no better than the ones who made him commit suicide, aren't you?"

….

Silence filled the air for several minutes before Xavier simply took the detonator away, turned around and left the principal to stew in his own thoughts. Eventually, the students filed back in for class

After lunchtime, Gakuhou Asano allowed himself to be taken in by the authorities for charges too numerous to mention.

 **Actually, we just don't care.**

 _Again? Come on, Wade…._

 **Seriously, in canon the readers had to wait over a hundred chapters to see the guy get his comeuppance, they'll use any excuse they can think up. Your first reviewer even said how good it was he got his comeuppance!**

 _Can I go back to telling the story? This is already going to be a long chapter._

 **Sure thing.**

Karasama was appointed acting headmaster until a proper one could be found, which would prove difficult; regardless of whatever anybody thought of him, no one doubted Gakuhou's brilliance and efficiency at running a prestigious school.

That afternoon, he found himself sharing a cell with an older man in peak conditioning and red, patted hair in a pattern like design. He had a knowing smile on his face and a detached yet driven look in his eyes.

"And you might be?" Asano asked.

"Norman." The man smiled. "Norman Osborn. And don't get too comfortable, Mr. Asano…you and I won't be here for very long."

XXXX

Eventually, the school day came to an end, and the kids went ther separate ways. After gathering his materials, Nagisa went for a walk in the forest around the E-buliding while he waited for Wade to get ready to go home.

As he came near the site he'd briefly slept at, he came across a site he never expected:

Gakushuu Asano, the principal's son and Karma's main rival, was overlooking the school and area with an unreadable look on his face.

"I had a vision for this place, you know." The younger Asano said suddenly. "People often said I was short-sighted compared to father…just focusing on the perfect now, never the future. But it seems that he did that, not I. I really should thank you….whatever your name is….If I wasn't so enraged at your mere exisetence."

Nagisa took a step back, drawing his Anti-sensei knife slightly.

"Stay." The younger Asano demanded. "Otherwise, I'll have the Virutosos pay a visit to your mother and inform her of your recent activities."

Inwardly, Nagisa laughed at how out of date the boy's info was…but decided to humor him.

"My vision was simple,yet grand. Succeed father as Prinicipal and then ensure 99% of the students were great. That doesn't seem like much, but just think of it…..Perfection."

"I was going to keep father as a pet. Prove I was best."

…

"If you'll allow me to break my standard borderline stoic routine….?" Nagisa asked. "The Hell is wrong with you?"

Gakkushuu finally turned to face Nagisa: His eyes were red and bloodshot with tearstains underneath

"You. You're what's wrong with me." He growled. "Everything was going perfectly; after this year, I'd have sued father bone dry for his negligence. But now, the entire school….!"

"Well, your daddy should've thought about that before he founded a school that ran on a system that encouraged bullying and not helping your fellow student out." Nagisa snarked back. "Not my fault he finally got caught."

"Not your fault?" Gakushuu growled. "Who brought the school's system to the attention Ministers? Whose class is the reason the system is being changed? Who humiliated my family? You!"

He then completely turned around.

"I wanted to make this school even better than it was. I wanted to surpass my father! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY WHOLE LIFE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, CLASS E SCUM!"

Unlike the other times, Nagisa wasn't laughing at the stupidity of that statement; in front of him was Karma's rival, the top student in the entire school….and he hated his guts. A few weeks ago, Nagisa would've cowered and ran for help.

But not today, Not anymore.

Today, Nagia simply put his anti-sensei knife in his back pocket.

"Give it your best shot."

The normally calm Asano, hate filling him, let out a roar and raced towards Nagisa, intending to ram him into a tree. Nagisa braced for impact and slowed down the prodigy's attack, attempting to flip him over. He was unsuccessful, and found himself thrown to the ground.

He got up to receive a punch to the face and kick to the side sending him flying into a tree.

"My father became a black belt in karate in only 3 days." Gakushuu smirked. "You haven't had an ounce of a training…."

Nagisa delivered a kick to Asano's stomach, sending him back. He then wrapped his hands around Gakushuu's neck and delivered a knee to his nose, breaking it.

"And quite frankly, I think karate and black belts are overrated." Nagisa smirked back. "Krav Maga, two weeks. Not as impressive, but much easier to learn."

Asano spied a sizeable stick and swung it at Nagisa, forcing the young assassin on the defense and to draw his father's knife. When it got stuck in the stick, they threw their weapons away and returned to trading blows. Nagisa blocked punches on par with Teresaka's, but training with Luke had made them fell more like volleyballs.

He chopped at Asano's side, then headbutted him in the chest, only to get two elbows to the back and a kick to the chin. He lepat to his feet.

"Come on, come on!" Asano shouted madly.

"With pleasure!"

The assassin threw his anti-sensei knife first making Gakkushuu dodge. In the midst of this, he closed the distance and swung his fist, only for it to be grabbed.

"Predictable." Asano snarled. "You analyze your foe first, then go for a forward, upwards blow. Then once they're caught off guard, you rush in for the kill."

Asano then did exactly as he'd said, sending Nagisa to the floor. The two began to grapple, unknowingly winding down the hill and right front of the school. They didn't feel the gashes or scrathes the suddenly got, but Nagisa did feel the punch to his…important when you're 18 place and elbow slam into his stomach.

Both panted in exhaustion, but Asano was quick to his feet and after spitting on his opponent, let out a small laugh.

"Heh. That's where you belong, worm. What say you now?"

Despite the pain filling him, Nagisa suddenly remembered some advice Karasama and Wade had given him:

'You don't have to win. You just have to kill.'

The young assassin chuckled lightly. He then flipped over, his face…

A simple smile. A smile you'd see on anybody just minding their own business.

"You want to know the con of just copying/ memorization?" Nagisa smirked.

He then leapt to his feet and landed a brutal double-palmed strike to Gakushuu's stomach, sending him crashing to the floor. What the young assassin didn't realize is that it had been a ki-fused blow.

"It leaves you open to original and unexpected moves."

The Asano boy let out one more roar and tried to throw an enraged punch, only for Nagisa, still smiling that smile, to dodge and put him in a sleeper hold.

"And I'm no worm." Nagisa hissed. "I'm a snake."

Clapping suddenly filled the room, making Nagisa turn around and tense.

The clapper possessed a fit, Olympian build ad wore a white skull and hood. He had a shield and sword

"Taskmaster…." Nagisa whispered, fear suddenly filling him.

"I see my reputation proceeds me." The supervillain trainer smiled under his mask. "Nice work there. You got a future in this business."

Nagisa took a step back and drew his dad's knife.

"Ooo." Taskmaster smiled. "Nice blade there, sport. But put it away; I may not end up fighting you after all. In fact, I came here to offer you and your class a job."

''…a job?"

"Professional assassin." Taskmaster explained. "More toys than that teacher of yours can ever show you, and no boring lessons and a considerable allowance most men spend their whole lives trying to achieve. You and that Karma kid especially would make great additions…but as it turns out, an employeer of mine wants you for reasons I'm not privy to know.

"Oh well, I still get paid."

He then rammed his fist into Nagisa's chest, making the boy cough up blood and fall uncousious.

"A real shame kid." Taskmaster sighed. "You could've been great. Oh well, maybe the other one…."

"Hello, Taskie…"

It was eerily calm way Deadpool said those words that unnerved everyone.

"So what're you doing?"

"What am I doing?"

"What're you doing?"

"…Nothing that concerns you?"

"Messing with my boy?"

"Messing with your boy?"

"Messing with my boy?"

"Messing with your boy?"

"Are you?"

…..

…..

Taskmaster wisely threw a smoke grenade and vanished along with Asano, leaving behind a note that said 'Not today.'

" **Yeah, you better run! Or else I do to you what I REALLY wanted to do on Spiderman! Stupid censors and Y7 rating…"**

Deadpool rushed over to Nagisa and put him onto his back, then rushing to the Blackbird.

"Get us home an hour ago!" He demanded.

"You interested in my offer?" Taskmaster asked the downed Asano. "I read your file, just as smart as your dad, driven but no view of the big picture….You're probably a dormant mutant with mimicry powers."

"If I do so," Gakushuu gasped. "Can I get revenge on that blue haired piece of trash?"

Taskmaster just shrugged.

"Maybe. All I promise is the education to make you a decent henchmen for some very powerful people. Knowing you, you'd probably replace them in a couple years. What do you say kid? Clock's tick…"

"I accept."

Under his mask, Taskmaster grinned. He helped the genius to his feet and handed him a skull mask.

"Then welcome aboard, my new apprentice."

XXXX

That night, Vanessa patched up Nagisa's injuries as Wade was on the phone.

"Listen here smarty-pants, you give me all the info you got on Taskmaster's schools, or I'll come over, take the info myself and burn your places to the ground. It's one thing for Taskie and me to rumble, but the second the skull faced bastard touches my kid…NO, he's not my real kid! Go back and read the fic! No, wait, don't hang up…You know what? I hope you die in your sleep, you allower of the beating of adoreable boys with hidden killing skills!"

Wade then slammed the phone into the receiver and proceeded to swear up a storm so bad a sailor would blush and try to sue. Eventually calming down, he then got angry again when he heard a knock on the door.

"I TOLD YOU, WE DON'T WANT ANY CO…She-Hulk! Matt! What the heck are you guys doing here?"

He then turned to the side

" **Seriously, what're they doing here?"**

 _Remember the end of chapter 3? Vanessa put in a call to them?_

" **Oh yeah, was wondering when we'd get to that."**

 _I figure now's a good time. Though, don't expect any court scenes._

" **Aw come, on, I wanted to say…. I OBJECT, YOUR HONOR! Oh, or maybe OBJECTION!"**

"Wade?" Vanessa asked. "Are you talking to the author again?"

"…maybe?"

 _He is._

" **Shut up!"**

"Well, let Matt and Jen in, Nagisa's making tea!"

XXXX

"So, what kind of opposition should we expect?" Vanessa asked.

"The kind were I can go in guns blazing and kill em all?" Wade asked. "Please tell me I get to kill a lot of people!"

"Honestly," Matt said. "It's a mixed bag. Sekai at least seems okay with you two taking care of Nagisa, based on our conversation over the phone."

"Something about how happy he looked." Jen smiled, messing with Nagisa's hair, making the boy smile and blush slightly. She then turned to Wade. "Seems that, as insane as you are Wade, you make a decent dad."

Under his mask, Wade blushed, making Vanessa smile

"On the other side…" Matt sighed. "Nagisa's uncle admits that his duties of minister of education would keep him away from Nagisa for long hours. However, he's the biggest source of trouble: Good lawyers. Paid for the Japanese Prime Minister himself. Apparently, he's paying attention to the class and wants an assassin under his beck and call."

"If he shows me a paycheque, I'll consider it." Nagisa whispered to himself. "He knew about what my mom did, if that means anything."

Matt and Jen smiled

"We just found something to base our defense on." Jen smirked. "If he did nothing but let it happen, I doubt a jury will have complete confidence about letting him take care of a kid."

"A little weak, I'll admit." Matt sighed before smiling as well. "But, we got something. And may I just say, Nagisa, you make a good cup of tea."

"You read the comics, I take it?" Matt sighed

"…Yeah." Nagisa admitted.

"I hate those." Jen sighed. "They either oversexualize me or make me look too much like Hulk."

Nagisa, nodding in agreement, turned to Wade and Vanessa.

"Can I call you….mom and….dad?"

The couple's eyes watered, and the two lawyers smiled.

"I think we did pretty good tonight, Jen." Matt smiled as they walked out.

"You up for a drink?" She asked. "I'm buying."

"…what the hey?"

 **Next: New Students, Revenge**

 _Deadpool: I'm not crying…You can't make me cry…._

 _Saving the banter to the end?_

 _Deadpool: I'm a daddy now! Again! And to a kid I can ACTUALLY teach my skills too without having to pick extra skills! Not that that's a bad thing…._

 _And he's not the only one….And I don't meant the class, either._

 _Deadpoool: …Wait….you don't mean…._

 _Maybe…_


	6. New Family, Student and Revenge Time

Nagisa, the assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _Just a heads up; I skipped the Ritsu arc. I apologize. It's about the same as canon. Now to the story_

 _Deadpool: Wait! I didn't get to say anything!_

 _Too late, we're starting, get to your place._

 _Deadpool: IMMA KEEL YOU, OTRAX_!

 _NOT MY REAL NAME!_

 _Read and Review!_

 **Chapter 6: New family, Student and Revenge Time**

Despite the ultimately highbrow people who were involved, the court battle had been kept secret.

Matt Murdock (AKA Daredevil) and Jennifer Walters (AKA She-Hulk) had represented the Wilsons and Nagisa. The other two parties involved, Nagisa's mother and uncle, had had decent lawyers who'd argued good points, some better than others:

Hiromi, being Nagia's birth parent, was given considerable time to present her case. Her lawyer portrayed her as a single mother to a son who attended the best school in Japan and had run away after a simple argument. Hiromi said Nagisa didn't have the mental maturity to be with anyone else but her, but those arguments quickly fell apart when she was forced to reveal what she made him to do at home. As angry as she was, she could not lie under oath.

Deadpool had glared at her the whole time, contemplating the many ways he could make her suffer. And to make things interesting; Vanessa gave him full permission to do them.

"Lady." He said once her time on the stand, not caring for the judge's demands for order. "Two words: Crazy. Cuckoo.

Nagisa's uncle, the head of the Japanese Board of Education, admitted that while his work would keep him away from his nephew, his higher standard of living would give Nagisa the tools he needed to thrive at his Academy. No mention or implication to Koro-Sensei was made

However, when it came down to it, the fact that nothing had been done about the abuse was what had killed their arguments…along with a very startling reveal….

During a break, Vanessa had left to grab some teas for herself, Wade and Nagisa. The boy had pulled out his knife and fumbled with it in his fingers, impressing many with his decent knife-handling skills.

Wade had then caught something on the knife out of the corner of his eye. Something that jogged a memory of his

 **And knowing me, that can't be good.**

 _Wade…._

 **Just saying!**

"Um, Nag?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that knife?"

Nagisa stopped playing with the knife and took a look at it.

"Dad gave it to me." Nagisa explained, then correcting himself. "Well, he didn't actually give it to me; I found it in his stuff when mom was selling all his stuff…"

That made Deadpool growl in anger: Someone had had the gall to sell the stuff of a fan of his? An actually 'good' fan who collected his awesomeness yet didn't let it consume his life, on top of being (based on Nagisa's stories) a decent dad?

He hadn't like Hiromi before her heard that, and now that he'd seen her in person, that hadn't changed.

"…and while I couldn't keep mom from selling his comics, action figures and other stuff, I managed to sneak my mask and this knife out under her nose." Nagisa finished his story.

"Can I?"

Nagisa tentatively gave the blade over to his potential new father, who flipped the handle, took a good look and then, after freezing for a few minutes, showed it to his potential son and newly returned wife.

" _ **Property of Wade W. Wilson. Touch and die. Especially you, Red and Deathstrike! Also, don't question how all this fits onto the handle."**_

The 'Touch and die' was scratched out and replaced with 'to a cool dad to be.'

The memory than came to Wade in full:

 _It had been a while after leaving Weapon X and becoming a freelance merc: In the comics he was relatively new, maybe only two or three appearances at time. He'd gone to an apparent comic convention to try and stir up his image so that Marvel would give him more of a spotlight. Maybe give his own team or something, he hadn't been picky at the time._

 _As it turned out, the convention turned out to be a sort of 'supervillain/henchmen' job fair. And unknown to Wade, Stryker had put a sizeable bounty on his head_

 _Once he'd been discovered, the goons had attacked him…and a 'civilian' who'd wondered in, thinking like Wade it had been a convention. Wade had jumped in and saved the man, who had in turn grabbed a knife and killed a thug while Wade had been dealing with a gang of henchmen._

" _I knew that was coming." Wade had said nonchalantly. "But thanks again. What's your name, fella?"_

 _All that Wade had made out was a name 'Shiota.'_

… _._

" _Well, Shiota, was it?" Deadpool said as he oulled the knife that had 'saved' him from the face of the dead thug. "Conisder this my crazy way if saying 'thanks'…or 'arigato', whatever the heck you say. You're the lucky keeper of Tomato Sauce, one of my knives. Take good care of him."_

 **Huh. I legitimately did not see that coming this early.**

 _I know, me neither._

 **But you're the author.**

After the break, Deadpool had taken over the stand, and lying through his teeth the whole time, had spun a tale about how Nagisa's father and him had been close friends and how the late father of the prodigy assassin had asked Wade to become his son's guardian if anything happened to him.

"This court finds in favor of the Wilsons." The judge declared, ending the case.

There had been a massive applause, Wade dancing the can-can in joy

Before they left, Nagisa did have a few things to say to his family members who had 'used' him.

"Uncle? Please tell the Prime Minister that once I graduate if he has a job and paycheque waiting for me, I will consider becoming what he wants. Also, he should know the truth: Ax any backup plans, we'll take care of it."

The older man

"Talk to someone. Anybody. If you can calm down, realize what you did and genuinely apologize, I'll be happy to talk to you again. Take care of yourself, Mommy."

 **Okay, now let's get to the story!**

XXX

"We're getting a new student today, class." Koro-sensei said early the next day.

 **Oh, that's an original way of starting…**

 _You got a better idea? No? Then shut up and let me write, you crazy mutate!_

 **MAKE ME!**

 _NO LEMONS FOR YOU!_

…..

 _That's what I thought, Now, where was I again..? Oh, right:_

The new student was a boy with a towel wrapped around his head, accompanied by a man dressed entirely in white.

"My name is Shiro." The man in white explained as he bowed. "This is my ward, Itona."

"Hello…brother."

Before anyone could inquire as what the boy meant by his words, one of Koro-sensei's tentacles was sliced right off…by several blue tentacles coming Itona's forehead.

" **Where. The Hell. Did you get those tentacles?"** Koro-sensei glared in anger, his turning black in rage.

Shiro suddenly convulsed in pain and fell to the floor, screaming as he did so.

"Children." Xaiver growled in ager. "Meet the real destroyer of the moon. The man who transformed your teacher into the being in front of you."

The students' minds were then filled with the whole story of how Koro-Sensei became what he currently was; his capture, the amoral scientist…and their beloved former teacher, who'd fallen in love with their current one.

Throughout all of this, Itona had leapt towards Koro-Sensei with the intent of taking off his head/testing his reflexes if he was blocked. The inhuman teacher had sense this, but his attention was not his apparent enemy for good reason:

Nagisa and Karma had leapt in front, drawn their anti-sensei knives and blocked Itona's tentacles.

"Sorry teach, looks like we moved in the way." Karma grinned. "You think you can handle this, Nagisa?"

The blue haired boy smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but then I remember how you were the first to hurt sensei."

Itona froze for a second at the words that had been uttered; the red head had hurt his target?

"Yeah, but you've actually been training with a REAL assassin." Karma added, smirking at Koro-sensei's bawling at how ungrateful he was to his teachings.

The blue head had been trained?

Banishing those thoughts, Itona leapt forward, determined to prove his strength. The two boys leapt behind him, Karma delivering a kick to the back that was grabbed, only for the tentacles to melt upon impact.

"Thanks Manami!" Karma hollered as he returned to the floor. "You're melted anti-sensei thread works like a charm!"

Irina and several of the other women looked at the shy chemist, who blushed under her boyfriend's praise.

"I'll give you two grand for all the AS-Thread you can." Rouge said bluntly.

"Two?" Irina asked. "I'll pay her five!"

Itona was second to slow to mount a counter-attack. That was all Nagisa and 'Shiro' needed:

Nagisa released his killing intent, making Itona feel the scales and tightening power of a giant snake hissing at him. His tentacles tried to push or pull the image away, succedding in swatting away Nagisa's swords. Confidence returning, the tentacle-using boy rushed towards the blue-haired boy who'd gotten in the way of his target, determined to erase him and then finish Koro-sensei.

Nagisa then remembered Randy's words from gym class the previous week:

" _Chi is the energy that flows through all living things. Ki is essentially taking that energy and overloading your target with your chi, along with all your emotional and mental strength. It ISN'T destructive force like you've seen in the media, it's an intimidation tactic/ attack."_

With those words, Nagisa let his worry slide away…

And smiled. His usual, happy-go-lucky, minding his own business on the way to school smile. Itona's millisecond of confusion was all the young assassin needed.

Turning his knives into a chop/knife like form, Nagisa rammed his fingers into Itona's neck. The tentacle-user convulsed before his eyes rolled back in his head, falling down to the ground unconscious.

In the following confusion, no one noticed the tentacles fall of Itona's neck and slide away into the forest…..

XXX

His mind in pain at the invasion by Xavier, Shiro had kept enough semblance to aim his wrist mounted weapon at Koro-sensei, whose attention was taken by the boy who'd beaten Itona.

Wait, what?

A duo of schoolboys had beaten his agent?

He saw Itona on the ground, unconscious.

"Useless brat." The man in white struggled, firing his bullet at Koro-Sensei and hitting him in the shoulder. "I came prepared for you, Koro-sensei. Today you pay for what you took from me."

Killing intent suddenly filled the room, aimed solely at Shiro.

"Bub, you did it all to yourself." Logan growled.

"We've met plenty of sickos, but you gotta be one of the worst." Rouge glared.

Terasaka cracked his knuckles, as did Hazuma and Karasama. The other students and teachers drew weapons or showed their powers.

"It's over Shiro." Yazuki glared, not being able to enjoy how she'd always wanted to say that. "EVERYBODY knows what really happen."

"I'm streaming this, and all the files on him, live." Ritsu added glaring at the scientist in front of her.

"And a Special Ops team will be here in minutes." Karasama added.

Koro-sensei's face took on a unique color; his face was black, but with the circle that showed correct AND the stripes that showed he was confident. He then waved a sarcastic goodbye.

Despite knowing how outclassed he was, Shiro's single-minded way of thinking and refusing to see anyone as a decent threat, was not about to surrender.

The man in white grabbed Okuda, clamping a hand over her mouth and aimed his weapon at Koro-sensei as he packed towards the exit.

"Manami/ Okuda!" Karma and the others shouted, grabbing their knives and guns, only to pause when Shiro lifted his hostage, who muffled for help as she struggled against his surprisingly strong grip.

"Come any closer children, and I snap her useless neck. Stay perfectly still now, Koro-sensei. One shot is all I'll…"

SHINK!

BlOP!

"AAAAAH!"

WAMP!

Logan had chopped off Shiro's arms and Colossus had punched him unconscious, sending him crashing into the wall.

For a few minutes, no one moved or said anything. Karma had rushed to Okuda and hugged her gently, letting her breathe the scare out of her. Terasaka then kicked the unconscious man in the face, breaking his nose.

"Class." Koro-sensei declared. "We're done for the day. Go home and rest."

He then flew away, not to be found for the rest of the day.

"I'll inform the authorities." Karasama said simply, reaching out his phone and doing just that.

Class-E left that day, heavy in spirts despite the fact that the real villain had been defeated.

"Nagisa?" Kayano asked her boyfriend as they started walking down.

"Yeah?"

"Can you meet me at your aunt's pudding shop? I need to take care of something real quick; it won't take long."

Not seeing anything wrong with that, Nagisa nodded. Kayano pecked his cheek and told him she'd see him soon, and he'd better be smiling.

XXXX

( _ **AN:**_ _The following scene may be a little too violent/ descriptive for some readers. Read discretion is advised due to writer's admittedly lacking of experience writing such scenes)_

The motion awoke Shiro

"Hi there….Yanagisawa."

Strong tentacles suddenly wrapped around the scientist's neck and limbs, shattering his links and lifting him upwards.

'Shiro' struggled to turn around and saw someone he hadn't expected to encounter in a while: Akari Yukimura aka Kaede Kayano; the younger sister of his late fiancé

"Go ahead and scream, asshole." Deadpool said from the driver's seat, smiled evilly under his mask. "Nobody can hear you."

The scientist would've made some comment, only for tentacles to cover his mouth and bring him closer to his once future sister-in-law.

"What do you think?" Kayano smiled evilly, pacing around the locked trunk. "Not bad for an 'expendable' girl, huh? No perverted after-affects either. Oh by the way; there's a scientist working on a cure for Koro-Sensei's attention…and he just finished. Looks like you're not so brilliant after all. Then again, sensei already knew how everything you were doing would turn out."

The scientist was filled with rage until Kayano's face turned deadly serious.

"It was all your fault. The accidents that happened all over the world with the moon almost gone, the moon itself, that cute little mouse….and my sister."

Her deadly glare turned even more serious.

"Did you really think I'd let you just rot in a cell after all you did? Without batting so much as an eye?"

'Shiro' nodded weakly, tears beginning to stream down his face in fear of death.

The young lady's face turned into a smile.

"Wrong-o."

She then lifted him back up and sat down on the bench.

"Oh, but don't worry. I'll put these tentacles you gave me to good use….Getting rid of you and then helping the man my sister loved become the best teacher who ever lived."

She then slammed him up and down and all around the trunk of the car, pent up hate leaving her with each muffled scream or declaration of pain. She then kicked and punched him.

"Shhh…." Kayano smiled as one of her tentacles rushed down Shiro's throat and suddenly burst into flames as it did its work. "It's almost over."

The mad scientist cried through one eye as he flailed in pain and fear. Two tentacles then ran through him, rending his head and shoulders clean off and killing him instantly.

"That's for my sister, you son of a bitch." Kayano hissed as she commanded her tentacles to reduce what was left of 'Shiro' to little pieces.

"DAAAAAAMN!" Deadpool shouted. "That was brutal, chica!"

 **AND I LOVE IT!**

 _Wade….._

 **SHUT UP, YOU LOVE IT TOO! YOU ABSOLTUEY DESPISED THAT GUY! IF YOU WERE A YOUTUBER AND HAD A TOP 1O MOST HATED ANIME CHARACTER LIST, HE'D BE #2!**

… _You're right._

… _.._

 **You touching yourself to the fact he's dead tonight?**

… _._

 _I will not dignify that with an answer. Now, I have a one-shot spinoff to set up for…_

 **GASP! You don't mean…!**

 _Indeed I do._

 **Dude, my respect for you just went up tenfold.**

… _Thanks, I guess? Anyway…._

Kayano smiled evilly, and she turned around with her cutest face on and puppy dog eyes full fore.

"Wade-sensei?"

"Yeah?

"Just out of curiosity, no real reason…What would I have to do to…burrow Nagisa?"

(AN: To be answered and shown in the upcoming 'Assassin with a mouthful of Tentacles' Oneshot)

"Oh come on!"

 _Nagisa?_

"Do I, um I mean, do the readers really have to wait EVEN longer for that Lemon?"

 _Yes._

"Okay…"

 _Now, can I finish this chapter without interruptions?_

"Yes."

 **Yeah, sure.**

 _Thank you._

Kayano then leaped out of the jeep, which would later be found crashed into a lamp=post. She then found Nagisa and enjoyed an afternoon with him.

Karma took Okuda to his house, where she bonded with his little sister Kikyoko and spent the day making cookies.

XXXX

Nagisa woke up the next day, refreshed and ready for anything. After doing a few crouches and push-ups, he wondered out of his room for breakfast.

"Mourning mom, mourning da…"

He then noticed two additional boys sitting at the table. One he was familiar with, the other not to so much.

"Hello, Shiota-san." The tentacle using fighter waved nonchalantly.

"Man, Nag! You've been eating like a king! Pancakes from a hot mom?" The other boy, who looked a little younger and wore a poor fitting Deadpool costume, smiled, his masked mouth full of the freshly made breakfast.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING HERE, SITTING IN MY CHAIR, EATING MY PANCAKES AND ACTING ALL CHUMMY AFTER ALL THE CRAP YOU PULLED YESTERDAY?" Nagisa snapped at the tentacle boy. "And who are you?"

"Kidpool, duh!" The new boy said. "Who'd you think you're talking to?"

"Not my…"

"Alternate world, right?"

"…Comic reader?"

"Yep."

"I hate those comics."

"Yeah, everybody does."

"To answer your question Nagisa," Vanessa answered. "Wade and I…well mostly Wade."

Deadppol giggled.

"Decided to take in Itona in. As for Kidpool well…"

"I got wrapped right into the apartment."

Nagisa cringed at that.

"Last night?" He asked for confirmation. "On Love night?"

Vanessa and Wade growled.

Itona seemed intrigued and took his new brother aside

"What did you see?"

Kidpool smiled evilly.

"Oh, you want to know? 10 bucks a detail. 20 if you want explicit."

Itona shifted through his pocket.

"All I got is 10,000 yen."

"BREAKFAST, NOW!"

The two boys returned the table and enjoyed the meal, thanking Vanessa one it was done.

As they left to catch the Black-Bird, Vanessa turned on the TV to catch the morning news:

"And following our top story of this hour; the sudden eradication of hitmen and assassins. This morning, the mangled and bloodied body of almost every known or unknown assassin; mutant, metahuman or otherwise, were found on the doorsteps of the Supreme Court."

Vanessa spat out her coffee, watched the whole segment and then rushed to the phone. She'd seen REAL powerhouses in that mountain of corpses; Bullseye, Sabertooth, Daken, Crossbones, Boomerang….

This meant trouble.

XXXX

"We're getting yet another new student." Koro-Sensei announced

"Is this going to be a running gag or something?"

"No." Karasama and Ritsu added. "This'll be the last."

"Call me Kidpool, suckers!" The little boy smiled. "I'm a lil version of Deadpool: All the badassery and unmitigated rudeness all bunched up into one cute little package."

"..How old are you?" Maehara asked.

"What's it to you, pretty boy?" Kidpool smirked. "Afraid my youth'll make me more popular with the ladies than you?"

"Isn't he adoreable?"

Kidpool then caught sight of Hara and his mask took on a blush.

"I've never seen such beauty amongst thorns…"

He then swept her into his arms, seemingly no problem.

"Kiss me, mon chere..."

Nakamura quickly delivered a kick that sent the new boy into la-la-land.

"Definitely Wade-sensei." She mused.

"I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! FEE DEE DEE! THERE THEY ARE, A STANDING A ROW!"

Kidpool left out a maniacal laughter.

"Aww," Wade cooed. "They grow up so fast."

He then took Nagisa into an over the top hug

"Don't grow up too fast now, you hear that?"

"Hai, Tou-san."

Wade actually teared

"He called me tou-san!"

"….Is it too late for us to drop out and get full time jobs at McDonalds?" The two gonks begged.

 **Read and Review, suggest events!**

 **Next: New York Time**

 **Followed by: Island Time**

 **Then we get into the real meat of the story: Who was the other person watching Nagisa? What're their plans?**


	7. Identities and Sentinel Times

Nagisa, the assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _This is the longest and most packed chapter so far_

 _Deadpool: Thanks to yours truly!_

 _Wade…._

 _Deadpool: It's true! I read ahead! Comedy, action, tragedy and myserty all in one chapter! Why can't more writers be like you?_

 _They are. And better than me_

 _Deadpool: Mrotrax my boy, you need more confidence in this stuff!_

… _You really think that?_

 _Not really, but my Ajax voice says I should thank you for putting me in this fic when you could've easily done any other insane wisecracker_

 _I knew it…_

 _Read and review!_

 **Chapter 7: Secret Identities and Sentinel Time**

"Before we get started on classes, I have a few announcements to make." Karasama started. "In recent days, a few students…who shall remain anonymous…."

"MY BOY GOT LAID, SUCKAHS!" Deadpool grinned, only to be hit with an Anti-sensei bullet right in the head…fired by Nagisa. "Ha! Nice try sport! Next time, give it you're a-game and use real bullets!"

Nagisa and Kayano retreated into their seats, dreading the questions that would come at lunch…and in Nagisa's case, relishing the fact that he, the runt of the class, was above all the other fellas in one aspect at least.

"…have become a couple." Karasama finished. "Now before anyone asks, no one is against such an action, if anything we encourage it. However, I simply request that you be subtle about your relationships in public, primarily to prevent another assassin from using that information against you."

"Won't that just make the other member of the couple go on a warpath and bring about the end of the villain stupid enough to harm their boy or girlfriend?" Yazuki asked, making everyone but Nagisa turn and look at her as if she was a sage. "What? It's the #1 recurring villain mistake; kidnappng/ threatening the hero's love interest. Look what happened in chapter one."

"Yazuki…" Wade smiled weakly. "While I'm sure we all agree with your logic, please refrain from breaking the fourth wall in the future; that is a main character exclusive ability."

"No its not."

"Yeah it kind of is." Nagisa sighed. "Mr. Narrator, could you clear this up?"

 _You know what? In all honesty, I don't particularly care how many of you break the fourth wall, adds to the humor and challenge of writing the fic. Yazuki, you and anyone else in the class may break the fourth wall whenever you please._

"YATTA!"

"My second announcement." Karasama declared, much more serious this time around. "How many of you caught the news this morning?"

The students all looked at each other, only to look back and shake their heads no.

"Oh crap." Wade suddenly said, showing Karasama his phone and the text Vanessa had just sent to him. "This?"

"Yes." Karasama sighed before he opened up his briefcase.

He then threw down a large stack of folders, each decorated with the face of a known assassin. Irina showed some initial worry/intrigue, then lost it when she saw the face she'd been concerned for wasn't amoung them.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Wade. Some of his old pals were amoung the dead…and one it particular hurt.

"Wait…they got Domino?" Deadpool asked.

"Sadly, yes." Karasama sighed, seeing the genuine hurt in the insane mercenary..who simply took the profile picture and walked outside the classroom

"Um, dad?" Nagisa asked

"I…need some time alone." Wade said quietly, walking out the door and heading into the forest to chop down trees in rage and cry for a few minutes.

 **Hey, before any of you readers say otherwise, she and I dated! Vanessa may be my best girl, but Deadpool never forgets the ladies in his life!**

 _I'm sure you don't Wade, I'm sure you don't…..I'm just going to continue the chapter. Wade, I'm giving you all the space you need. If and when you feel like it, feel free to jump in._

 **At any time?**

 _At any time._

 **No repercussions if it messes with the story?**

 _No repercussions if it messes with the story._

… **Oh, okay…..**

 _Good insane mercenary with a mouth._

"For those who aren't aware," Karasama explained in a dead serious tone. "This morning, the corpses of over 200 known assassins, both normal and meta-human, were dumped onto the front of the Supreme Court. Several of them were of the calibre of Deadpool, the Avengers and the X-Men."

"They got Omega, Samurai and Deathstrike?" Logan gasped outloud. "And Bullseye!?"

Nagisa and Yazuki, being well-read in comics and by extension the meta-human world, realized how grave the circumstances were if powerhouses like that had been slain.

"…Or even higher, it seems. The Ministry of defense and UN are already investigating and will keep us informed, so until otherwise stated, continue your assassination attempts on the target. But please, be extremely careful."

The class all nodded as Karasama checked his phone and…smiled.

"And for my third and final announcement; a cure for the target's condition has just been perfected by Reed Richards, Tony Stark and Victor Von Doom. It'll be ready for pickup tomorrow. Nagisa, since you live in the New York area, would you be able to do so?"

The blue-haired boy nodded, and with those three announcements weighing heavily on the students, Koro-Sensei decided to start things off on a lighter note by having them write a journal entry first in Japanese and then in English.

XXXX

Suddenly, it was lunchtime and time for the Nagisa and Kayano couple to dread the swarm of questions they knew their friends had for them.

However, the barrage of questions was postponed when a bright light engulfed the outside of the building. And from that light came an older amn in excellent shape with a glow eye, white hair, multiple scars and a techno-organic arm.

"CABLE!" Deadpool grinned, although anyone who knew him could tell he was trying too hard. "Ol buddy, old pal, old chum of mine, how you doing?"

"…Is this a bad time?" Cable asked, sensing his old friend wasn;t at his best.

"It's Domino." Deadpool whimpered. "S-she's dead."

Cable's one eye widened as he clutched his metallic fist so hard sparks flew from it.

"I was too late…" Cable grumbled, then focusing his form and walking in front of the classroom, sending a nod to his birth father.

"My name is Nathan Summers." Cable announced. "I am from future. And I have come to help you in hopefully averting a coming catastrophe."

"Um, if this is about killing Koro-Sensei for blowing up the moon…" Mimurta started, only for the cyborg Summers to raise a hand and stop him.

"I'm well aware of…"

He stopped at took a look at the class' teacher, shock enveloping him before being replaced with awe and a bow.

"Oh, so you're the original Koro-Sensei." Cable smiled. "I always wanted to meet the man Karma-sensei described as the best damn teacher around."

…..

"I BECOME CHIEF?!" Karma snapped, shaking the mountain and deafening many of the animals and birds.

"…Yes." Cable smiled. "And the single most successful Prime Minister in history."

"Really?"

"No joke." Cable smiled. "They erected a statue of you, Nagisa-sensei and Franklin Richards in the center of New York. Something about leaders in meta-human and normal human relations."

He then caught sight of the younger version of his teacher and walked over to him. Without a word he wrapped him into a hug.

"Nagisa-sensei…" A tear escaped the man's eye, which he cleared and then placed the now blue-faced boy back in his seat and marched back to the front of the classroom, where he took a good look at the fallen assassins. "Good thing I packed accordingly."

He then opened the backpack he'd been carrying. From it fell the masks, costumes and weapons of the majority of the fallen assassins.

"I can't say much longer or give details, but the world NEEDS these assassins." Cable said. "No matter how bad they are or who wears their masks. Take your pick."

The rest of lunch was spent with most of the kids trying on various outfits. At the end of lunch, only Nakamura, Muramatsu, Fuwa, Okuda and Kanzaki where without a new identity.

"No need to worry." Cable assured them. "Nakamura-san, you'll find your identity on the upcoming trip."

"And the rest of us?" Yazuki inquired. "Or are you going to leave it at that to prevent some change in the space-time-continuum?"

"….You read the comics, don't you?" Cable asked, with a smile on his face.

"Apparently, that's a bad thing." Nagisa hollered as he slipped on pistol holsters. Yazuki decided to leave it at that and help the girls with the more cumbersome parts of their costumes.

"Hey, quick question." Muramatsu said as Cable got ready. "Nagisa was your teacher, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why were you looking at his right eye and left arm so intensely?"

Cable vanished before an answer could be given. Muramatsu made a mental note to inform Nagisa about this later.

He'd forget in the upcoming excitement.

XXX

After putting their new costumes and battle fatigues away, the kids prepared for gym, their last period before going home.

Instead of Logan or Danny (who, if Nagisa remembered, was helping Luke and Jessica tackle some crimelord named Cottonmouth) however, they got Wade, now a little more recovered

"Okay maggots! Atten-hut!" He shouted like a drill sergeant. "You may have been taught how to throw a oucnh or two and how to channel your chi, ki or whatever you wanna call it, but from now on, you'll be learning how to be completely unpredictable so that if you ever get in a fight, nobody, not even that ass-hat Taskmaster will be able to read you properly! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 40!"

Before the kids could even give him one, the sounds of jets and humanoid shadows filled the air and area.

"JUST DROP!" Deadpool orderd. "That's an order! **Obviously!"**

Several other shapes, all similar, came forward and landed in front of the school, crushing cars and getting closer and closer until they could be identified as….

"SENTENIELS!?" Kitty's shout of fear and shock had made the kids leave the line to spar with Karasama.

They were treated to seven 50 foot tall humanoid robots

"Get to safety, kids." Koro-sensei ordered, his grin vanishing as he followed the X-men to confront one of the biggest pains in their collected butts. "They're obviously after me, so if they don't see you they'll leave you alone."

Initially, the students did as they were told, quickly gathering up their possessions and retreating down the other side of the mountain-hill.

Nagisa simply pulled out his mask, looked at the sky and then back to where their teachers had gone off.

"Hey Karma." He called his best friend over with a smile. "How do you feel like disobeying Koro-Sensei?"

The redhead smiled.

XXXX

"What is this about, Trask?" Jean asked. "There are no mutants here."

"Aside from you." The computerized face of Larry Trask, CEO of Trask Industries smirked from the chest of a Sentinel. "And the one who was framed for blowing up the moon."

"Kids are here, for crying out loud!" Kitty and Storm hollered. "For someone whose dedicated to protecting the human race, you're taking awfully big risks! And Koro is a mutate, he was originally human!"

"Thank you!" Koro-sensei waved in applause. "Finally, someone described me accurately and not in an insulting way!"

Trask simply shrugged and took a sip of wine in his mansion.

"Casualties in taking down the greatest threat in the world." He said.

In Latveria, Dr. Doom felt a sudden burst…annoyance.

"Note to self; find a decent reason to target Trask Industries." The armoured dictator mused before going back to plotting how to prove to the UN that not only was Koro-Sensei nowhere near the threat they seemed to think he still was, but how to prove the world truly needed to be submitted his iron will to be saved.

"Bub, you just keep telling yourself that." Logan growled.

"My students have nothing to do with this!" Koro-sensei roared in anger, flying in front of the robot. "If you want me, follow me!"

The robots would've followed Koro-sensei into space and beyond the Milky Way galaxy, if not for…

"HEY, ROBO!"

The sentinel turned and saw a boy wearing a mask very familiar to that Deadpool and scanned him: UNKNOWN. NO MUTATION

"STAND ASIDE HUMAN, YOU ARE IN DANGER OF THE MUTANT MENACE"

"Really?" Nagisa asked. "Oh that's funny, because the only menace I see is the 50 foot mecha that attacked a FREAKING school in a state where, unless I'm wrong, it's not allowed."

"IT IS FOR YOUR SAFETY. PLEASE VACATE THE AREA."

Suddenly, the robot's jets began to fail. It looked down to see:

"Man, these factory produced robots are crap!" Karma hollered as he undid the nails and tore apart wiring, throwing it to the ground.

"No, no, no! That's not how you do it!" Itona, now dressed as Fathomex, said as he pushed Karma away and then. "Here, it's like this you hypocrite!"

He then inserted a plug in attached to his phone and said

"Ritsu-chan, if you'd be so kind…"

"Oh course, Itty-kun."

…

"When did that happen?" Takeyabashi, now dressed in fire-proof garbs asked, shaking in rage of the cute program girl apparently being in a relationship with the new kid.

"You don't want to know." Nagisa said as he and Kidpool fired bullets

"Trust us." Kidpool sighed before cringing at the memories. "Oh, the hours of sleep we've lost because of those two and their weird Her-sque cyber…"

"Lil Wade!" The 'oldest' Wilson son admonished, smacking the boy and making him send a bazooka flying straight into another Sentinel's head.

"What, you're thinking it too, big bro!"

"If Itona wants to pursue a relationship, we should be supportive no matter how much of it we don't really understand."

"Yeah, just like you and…" Fathomex started, only for a rope to wrap around his neck and nearly falling off the robot's leg.

"Finish that sentence and we'll have to change your name to Hanging Man." Kayano, now dressed as a cowgirl, smiled evilly. "Understood?"

"Yes, mam."

Nagisa's masked jaw dropped at Kayano swinging the rope around her before she wrapped it around a Sentinel's finger and pulled the mechanical digit off.

 _I'm touching myself tonight_. Nagisa thought to himself

 **THAT'S MY BOY!**

"THIS MACHINE COST MILLIONS OF DOLLARS!" Trask shouted, ending the brotherly squabble

"Does it look like we care?"

"..Are you sure those kids are normal?" Cyclops asked.

"There is a mutate in the class" Charles explained quietly. "But to answer your question, Scott; yes, the majority of the students in Class-E are completely 'normal.'"

"Not exactly, doc!" The redhead smiled as he pulled his leg back and…kicked the Seninel to the ground before string seemed to burst from his form and attach themselves to trees as he 'floated' back down beside Nagisa.

"K-Karma?" Nagisa asked his best friend as the redhead's form rippled.

" **Karma's not here right now"** The boy said, his voice distorted. **"There is only…CHAOS!"**

Tentacles erupted from Karma's back, some hardening as they engulfed his form

"A symbiote?!" Yazkuki and Nagisa asked in fear, shock and awe.

" **Nope."** Chaos grinned. **"Tentacles. After you whipped Itona's butt, Nagi, his tentacles attached themselves to me on my way out. And then a few others did too the next night. They really like me and I like them too. And unlike Itona, they're part of my body now, making me stronger and faster. And able to do this."**

Two tentacles rose from Chaos' arm, taking the shape of a shuriken that he threw into another Sentinel's eye, causing it to slam into another.

"COOL!" Kidpool said in child-like awe before turning to his 'brothers.' "Why can't you guys be more cool like him?!"

"Mr. Trask." Katatoka, now dressed in green garbs. "I'm the new Viper, and we want to resolve this peacefully: Your robots are attacking our school during classtime and we, while admitable nowhere near as skilled as your targets, are prepared to…."

Another Sentinel open its palm and fired a blast of energy at Katatoka, which was then deflected by a young man in silver samurai armor's sword

"Isougai!" Viper shouted in worry.

"It's Silver Samurai…." The male class representative said in a daze.

"Are you even listening, jerk?" Nakamura asked. "You're attacking a school! In broad daylight! Without a warrant."

Trask didn't seem to care, simply motioning his sentinels to attack and ordering their program to include mutants and mutant supporters.

"FINE THEN!" Yazuki shouted. "This is our first time using real ammo, so you're going to have to bear with us!"

"Mr. or Mrs. Narrator or Reader…" Kayano smiled as she turned to the writer/reader. "Cue the music."

 _(Insert 'Invaders must die', preferably around 0:48 for best quality)_

A slew of costumed junior high students burst from the trees, pulling others to safety and fighting off the Sentinels as best as they could.

Which in all honesty, went much better than most would think: While only four(Nagisa, Karma, Kayano and Isougai) could pull off the cool movements of firing while spinning or kick the robots away, they were actually managing to push back the robots by themselves.

"FOWL BALL!" One student shouted as he threw a baseball with all his strength when he saw one of the few people in the main building he cared about about to get squashed by the uncaring machine.

The baseball hit with such force that the robot ceased function and promptly fell to the ground right behind Fathomex.

"Ritsu-dear?"

"Yes?"

"I may have an idea….However, I have no doubt you're probably not going to like it."

Shinda looked up to see a young man in a red and blue costume with baseballs scattered throughout. His face was covered in baseball paint and a lower mask in the shape of a ball, but Shinda knew those eyes well.

"Sugino?"

"Sugino's out. Call me…One-Shot!"

"Lame!" The orange and black gabed with half a daredevil mask Kimuta shouted as he raced to block some debris heading towards Yada.

"Hey, at least I don't go by the last name of an emo in Evangelion!" The baseball star of Class-E shouted back as the ball returned to his gloved hand.

"…When this over I'm going to break your face in!" Ikari snapped back, slamming his tonfas into a Sentinel's eye.

"Boys, boys, you're both cute!" Yada, dressed as Black Cat teased as she flipped students to safety while dodging beams. "But focus on the giant robots and saving people."

"Even those we don't like?" Chiba, now Bullseye asked as he rained down bullets alongside his fellow sure-shot.

"Even those we don't like." Hayami, the new Domino sighed, though she agreed with her fellow sure-shot that they didn't really deserve this kindness.

" **You know we're going to get paid for this, right?"** Chaos reminded them.

"And do you know that you're freaking us out with that look?" Bullseye sighed as he reloaded his rife.

" **I know."** Chaos smiled, a toothy and malicious grin on his face. **"But the fear in your eyes is so funny I don't care."**

"K-Karma?"

The red haired tentacle user turned to his cute chemist.

"Could you show your face please?"

Karma obeyed her without a word.

"Thank you."

As Takebayashi grabbed the explosions with the net was now carrying and throwing them into the atmosphere (these nets were designed to hold the Human Torch's supernova heat, so these explosions were nothing) the other Sentinels sensed the area around them changing and recognized a gigantic person with a dome in place of their head.

" _I AM MYSTERIO, MASTER OF THE LOST ARTS. AND YOU, PITIFUL GOLEM ATTEMPTS, SHALL BE CRUSHED."_

Several of the Sentinels found themselves being shocked and falling to the ground. Other fired their

" _FOOLS! MERE TECHNOLOGY WILL NEVER CRUSH MYSTERIO! FEAR HIS MIGHT, MACHINES!"_

"Suguya's having way too much fun." Nakamura mused as she motioned students up the hill and laughed at how quickly they ran out of stamina.

Throughout this, two of the Wilson brothers were watching each other's backs: Kidpool rained down bazookas abd bullets with Nagisa deflecting anything that got near them.

"Nagisa! Kid!"

Deadpool pushed his two sons out of harm's way, the beam of a Sentinel they'd lost track of during the fight hitting him full force.

"DAD!" The three boys shouted in spite of knowing it'd take a heck of a lot more than that to actually hurt their father. However, this distracted them long enough for the Sentinel to smack them away.

"OW!"

The Sentinel returned it gaze to a now slowly reforming Deadpool.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS THAT HURT!" The insane mercenary roared as his muscles and organs re-solidified and organized themselves. "Who the heck designed that thing? Because seriously, if there a Nobel Prize for mad scientist, they should get a post-mortem one if they've kicked the can!"

The Sentinel fired its beam again.

"OW!"

The Sentinel fired its beam again.

"STOP THAT!"

The Sentinel fired its beam again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

The Sentinel fired its beam again.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, YOU'RE A COMPUTER, YOU KNOW THIS WON'T WORK ON ME!"

By this time, Fathomex, Outlaw and Hara had made their way to the two mini-Deadpools…

"I got to think of a code name."

 _Nagisa…_

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't break the 4th wall in mid-fight…"

 _Nagisa!_

"Wha…?"

A Sentinel was now in front of the assembled and preparing to fire.

"I'm out of weapons and ammo." Kidpool confessed, hugging Hara. "I love you, my marshmellow!"

Nagisa, knowing it was hopeless but not seeing anything else, drew Soy Sauce and I can't believe it's not Soy Sauce and readied to block.

"Oh hell no." Deadpool growled quietly before sucking in a breath and shouting. "HEY TIN-CAN!"

The Sentinel turned its head, which was promptly sliced down the middle by an absolutely enraged Deadpool.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY BOYS OR THEIR FUTURE BABY MAMAS!" He roared.

"Aww, he does care!" Kidpool smiled under his mask.

"Except you, mini-me, I still don't like you." Deadpool snapped as he threw a grenade into the Sentinel's eye.

"Well, screw you too!"

"Right back at you!"

"That's what I just said!"

"Exactly!"

"You're just keeping this argument going, aren't you?"

"I just got zapped by a Sentinel four or five times and Vanessa's not here to kiss my pain away, what's your excuse?"

"My adopted brother and father, ladies and gentlemen…and Karma." Nagisa sighed.

" **OI!"** The tentacle user shouted. **"I resemble and resent that remark!"**

"Nagisa?" Fathomex said as he stepped up and pressed a button on his phone.

"Yeah, Itona?"

"Call everyone back, Diesel V will take it from here."

…..

"Who?"

"The Sentinel we reprogrammed to defend our class." Ritsu smiled.

No sooner had she said that, did a Sentinel suddenly beginning opening fire onto its fellow robots, shooting, punching and kicking them apart.

The others turned to Itona and Ritsu in shock.

"Yes." Fathomex smiled. "We now have a Sentinel."

"Best. Day. Ever." Karma and Yazuki smiled.

Trask, from his office, was getting sick and tired of this: These characters were all supposed to be dead, what were they doing in Japan of all places?

"Enough of this." He pressed a button on his keyboard and instantly, the three remaining Sentinels under his control began walking towards each other.

"Um…is that supposed to happen?" Nakamura asked.

"… _.THIS WON'T END WELL, I JUST KNOW IT."_ Mysterio mused.

The Sentinels then made contact with each other

"No…"

"Freaking…."

"Way…."

It was a Tri-Sentinel; three faces, six arms, two legs, 150 feet tall…and actually under Trask's total control, unlike the one that Spiderman had fought years ago.

"We're doomed, aren't we?" Suguya asked.

"…Probably, yeah." Rio sighed before she grabbed helmet and saw his face. "Oh well, if we're going to die anyways….."

She kissed him.

"I like you." She smiled coyly. "If we ever met up again, let's hang out for real."

"ELMINATE." The Tri-Sentinel copied as it rose its fists and powered up its beam

The students huddled around and embraced each other.

''I love you." A maskless Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Itona, Suguya, Isougai, Chiba and Terasaka of all people had told their respective girl.

"I love you too." Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki, Ritsu, Nakamura, Katatoka, Hayami and Hazuma said back as they had what was probably to be their last couple's embrace.

The Sentinel fired it's blast and the kids readied for death

But the blow never came.

The students froze at the sight in front of them:

Koro-Sensei, his face half normal and half black, had stopped the Tri-Sentinel dead in its tracks with his tentacles, thrown their school building into its mouth and was blocking its view of his class.

"HOW DARE YOU." He growled at the metallic monstrosity, pushing it back and wrapping several tentalces together, a small bit of energy appearing at their tip

"ELMINATE!" The Tri-Sentinel repeated itself, realizing the amount of energy that Koro-Sensei was gathering…

Had been fired, sending it through the mountain, into the sky and destroying it down to the molecular level. No way for this Tri-Sentinel to return.

Charles simply smiled at the development; on this day any doubt that Koro-Sensei would do anything for his students had been put to rest. The former man's redemption was coming soon, and he may not have to pay with his life to do so.

XXXX

By the end of the day, Trask Industries had been shut down, with the authorities on their way to escourt its owner and CEO to the Valut. They'd never find him alive, but before we find out why, we must finish this part of the story.

Koro-Sensei fell to the ground exhausted, but glad his awe-struck students were now safe.

"You know…" He mused. "Right now would be a perfect time to try and kill me; that was my trump card and I'm defenseless

His students all advanced on him and grabbed a tentacle or part of his shirt.

"Wade, Karasama, Irina..." Koro-Sensei smiled softly. "Make sure the students finish their studies and live happy…"

He found himself being lifted onto their shoulders as they hurried back to the mountain, hoping no one would see them.

"You still got to take us on vac-kay, chief." Karma smiled as his tentacles retreated into his form.

"And help us plan for the school festival." Kurahashi smiled sweetly.

"And not all the couples are together yet." Rio teased.

"Sides, we need to learn to be REAL assassins now that we've got these costumes." Terasaka grunted along with Yoshida and Hazuma as they ditched their costumes behind a tree.

"Well, screw you, cake-top." Deadpool snarked back as he suddenly headed down.

"Where you going, bub?" Logan asked.

"I'm about to have a Papa Wolf moment that'll make Liam Neeson say 'why didn't I think of that.'" Deadpool said, completely serious.

"Kind of feel sorry for Trask now." Nightcrawler mused.

"Kind of?" Rouge asked.

"He's an ass." Storm mused as she took to the skies.

XXX

Once school had ended and the police had left, the students of Class-E were shocked to find several of the main building students and teachers waiting for them.

"What kind of party is happening here?" Hazuma asked.

"We…may have told them." The fat gonk admitted weakly.

"WHY WOULD YOU THAT?" All of Class E shouted.

"Hey, you're our classmates now!" The glasses wearing one said, defending his friend. "They were all talking about how they could've done better…"

"And then we stepped in."

Sugino's friend Shinda and Kaho stepped up.

"I…" Shinda stumbled. "Sugino…Class-E….I…we're…"

Sugino and Kanzaki both rose their hands

"Give it time."

Kaho stepped up towards Maehara, only to have a hand meet her.

"Don't bother." Maehara said as he walked towards Hina. "If there's one thing I learnt be in Class-E that I'm grateful for, its that its showed me who my REAL friends are. You and Seo? Perfect couple."

"And Konoka?" Meg said as she wrapped her arm around Isogai. "Do your own homework from now on."

The blue-haired assassin, leaving Kayno's side for a second, walked right up to the crowd with his smile on.

"Here's my bill." Nagisa said throwing a VERY long list in the assembled student's face. "Cash or cheque only, no credit or IOUs."

As the students and teachers emptied their wallets and Class-E began counting/splitting the fee, Itona showed up.

The Sentinel simply lapped like a puppy.

"Can we keep him?" Itona begged to Nagisa. "Please?"

XXXX

The Virtuoso walked home together in anger after the police had come and asked their questions.

"Why'd they do it?"

"We're class A, we should've been able to handle ourselves, not those weaklings!" Sen growled.

Ren was simply quiet throughout the whole rambling.

"Want to remind them of that?"

The Virtuoso turned to see Asano Jr. lounging in a treetop, a smile on his face telling them he'd been waiting for them for a while.

"To answer the question you're going to ask, I've been getting mentored by a man of great skill and vision. He has interest in you lot. If you want to prove you're better than those pieces of trash, forget everything you have here and follow me. I assure you…the perks my sensei gives are well worth any pain and giving up."

Only Ren looked back, shooting his folks a text.

XXX

Larry Trask had grabbed two suitcases, one filled with cash and the other with clothes and bathroom materials. He had to get out of America before anyone found him; he'd gone off the deep end for a second and was now paying the price.

His father Bolivar would've been so ashamed…

"Get the copter start…"

He stopped when all his staff were on the ground in pools of their own blood. One struggled to breathe, giving Trask the idea that this was fairly recent.

"Trask…."

The man stiffed and tried to get over to the elevator that led directly into his helicopter

"Trask…"

The mutant-hater pressed the button furiously as he began to sweat.

"You know that only makes it go slower right?"

Trask kept pressing, relaxing as he heard the familiar 'ting' and walking in…Only to be met with a familr red and black wearing assassin.

"HEEERE'S WADE!"

Trask fell on his back and then rushed towards the door, Wade following him.

"LARRY…COME OUT TO PLAAAAY!"

Trask clambered up the stairs, fear for his life filling his being.

"All around the robotics building, the Deadpool chased the racist…" Deadpool sung as he raced after Trask. "For the Deadpool, it was VERY personal…!"

Trask somehow managed to make it to his copter and tried to start it up, only for an arm to come from behind Trask and pull him out of the copter, dragging him outside.

"Wait, don't kill me!" Larry begged. "You work for money, right? I can pay! Just name your price!"

Deadpool lifted Larry to face him…without his mask on.

"Oh, you'll pay alright, Larry-boy." He growled. "Your stupid little stunt nearly made me lose one of my best pals, the guy I love annoying more than any other…and above all else….My sons."

"S-sons?" Trask asked

"What, did you think mutants and mutates just sprouted out of nowhere?"

He then tossed Trask into the air and held him by the foot right over the edge of the building.

"No, please!"

"Why?" Deadpool asked. "All those mutants that you and your daddy's robots killed begged for their lives and you didn't listen. I know this is coming from an insane mercenary, but like you all seem to forget I have standards. And a major soft spot for anyone whose been through anything like I have…expect Wolvie, he's fun to tease."

"I'm sorry!" Trask begged. "Please, please don't kill me! I'll never send Sentinels after the X-Men or your sons again…I'll do anything!"

"…Anything?" Wade asked slyly.

"Yes, anything!"

"Okie dokie!" The mercenary then pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, thrust it into Trask's face. "Just sign this promising monetary compensation for all the damage your robots caused as well as making my boy Itona your legitimate heir and you're free to go."

Trask hurriedly did so.

"Now let me go!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES!"

"You want me to let go pf you right now?"

"DID I STUTTER, YOU FREAK?" Trask roared. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW AND I WON'T SUE YOU DRY!"

"..Okay, you asked." Deadpool shrugged nonchalantly.

And Wade promptly let him go…smiling as Larry Trask fell to the ground and splattered all over the concrete floor.

"…SPLAT! Goes the racist!"

 _YEAH! That's how you deal with racists! Thanks, writer!_

My pleasure. Just hope it was believable.

 _Well, he asked me to let him go, I tried to be specific and point out what'd happen….Just finish the chapter, this is a long ass one already!_

XXXX

"I designed this prison to hold supervillains." Norman Osborn explained to Asano Sr. as they walked through it freely after their flight landed. "An oversight on my captor's parts allowed me to come here…all it took was a couple of bribes and I was soon running the place like another Oscorp branch. And despite my incarceration, the company holds major sway in affairs."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Asano replied. "And I assume that we'll soon be making our breakout shortly?"

"You will, my dear Asano-san." Osborn smiled. "You have a school to return to. I however, find it far more amusing to run my affairs from within a cell."

"Of course." Asano said. "But, how pray tell, do you expect me to get out without attracting attention? And, forgive me for assuming, but I imagine that there is either an ocean or some other obstruction to keep escapees from succeeding in their goals."

Norman smiled, finding himself enjoying this man. He stopped right in front of their destination

"Before I answer your question, let me ask you a question; how would you like to become a superhuman?"

….

"Prior to Koro-Sensei and those others, I saw no need." Asano admitted. "But…you have means of changing that."

The man known as the Green Goblin opened the door, revealing the machine that had transformed him and motioning Asano into it as he inserted the Oz formula into it.

"Once this is done, you'll be stronger, smarter and faster. And not to worry, it won't hurt." Osborn smiled as he pressed a button. "Much."

Asano let out a roar as gas filled the room and his form bulged under the clothes he wore. His skin turned black as coal and his teeth became serrated.

"Hm." Norman sighed. "Side effects after all; Lily/Menace must've had some unknown mutation that enabled her to maintain her mind better."

"No matter." His benefactor called. "Operation Darwin Drive proceeds as planned. He has one week to grasp his abilities. Then send him to capture Koro-Sensei."

"Any what of your master?" Norman asked. "The TRUE leader of our little co-op project?"

"Pre-occupied searching for Horsemen." The benefactor replied. "With any luck, we may just succeed before he catches onto our little surprise for him."

Osborn smiled.

"The Progeny are doing very well."

 **Read and review.**

 **Deadpool: Oh, it's about to get epic up in this fic! Oh, and be on the lookout for a possible crossover between this fic and Autistic Grizzly's Assassination Classroom Heroics! Which, even though I have yet to appear, I highly recommend.**

 **Me: Here is the list of characters and their identities, with '?' meaning undecided or no identity yet. If you have suggestions, feel free to share in reviews of PM. I'd prefer if they are more in the 'badass normal' variety, but am not picky as long as I think it fits the character:**

 **Nagisa- Deadpool  
Kayano- Outlaw  
Karma- Chaos  
Okuda- ?  
Sugino- One-Shot (Boomerang with baseballs)  
Kanzaki- ?**

 **Kimuta- Ikari  
Yada- Black Cat  
Isogai- Silver Samurai  
Katatoka- Viper  
Chiba- Bullseye  
Hayami-Domino  
Suguya- Mysterio (later)  
Nakamura- Calypso (Later)  
Itona & Ritsu- Fathomex and EVA  
Maehara- Batroc  
Okano- Black Widow  
Mimura- Klaww  
Yoshia- Cross-Bones  
Muramatsu-?  
Takebayashi- Asbestos Man  
Kurahashi- ?  
Terasaka- Absorbing Man  
Hazuma- Titania**

 **Yazuki- ?**

 **The list will be posted at the beginning of every chapter just to make things easier. Next up: New York Time and Lovro**


	8. New York and Lovro Time

Nagisa, assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _Mrotrax: Before we get started, I just have to say…._

 _Deadpool: This is another chapter I'm barely in, so skip if you tune in to see my awesomeness!_

 _Mrotrax: ….actually, I was going to say that I've spilt this chapter into a side fic that'll be upload shortly; 'Deadpool Bros: First Job'. This is just so I follow the canon Assassination Classroom story, and because some of the themes in that story would fit better than in this one_

 _Deadpool: Am I in that one?_

 _Mrotrax: A little more than this and Mouthful yes. And you do show up in this chapter_

 _Deadpool: I just want attention…._

And as promised, here is the current Identity list, which shall be posted at the beginning of each chapter. They are also listed according to pairings.

Nagisa- Deadpool  
Kayano- Outlaw  
Karma- Chaos Symbiote  
Okuda- Toxie Moxie (later)  
Sugino- Fowl-Ball (Boomerang's act but baseballs)  
Kanzaki- Diamondback  
Kimuta- Ikari  
Yada- Black Cat  
Isogai- Silver Samurai  
Katatoka- Viper  
Chiba- Bullseye  
Hayami-Domino  
Suguya- Mysterio  
Nakamura- Kraven the Hunter (later)  
Itona & Ritsu- Fathomex and EVA  
Maehara- Batroc  
Okano- Black Widow  
Mimura- Klaww  
Yoshida-Crossbones  
Muramatsu-Jack O' Lantern (later)  
Takebayashi- Asbestos Man  
Okajima & Kurahasi- Cloak & Dagger (later)  
Terasaka- Rhino  
Hazuma- Titania

Fuwa- Chamelon (later)

 _Read and review, would ye kindly?_

 **Chapter 8: New York & Lovro Time**

Nagisa woke up the next day feeling a mix of emotions: He was relieved to not be going to school today, excited to see the apparent cure for Koro-Sensei's condition and yet…he seemed downtrodden.

"What's wrong, sport?"

Nagisa turned to see his adopted mother looking over into his room, a concerned look on her face.

"I made French toast, your brothers and father won't leave you any if you don't hurry."

"I'm coming." Nagisa sighed, getting out of bed and slipping on a shirt, he then stopped halfway through and asked:

"Is it weird or wrong for me to actually not want Sensei to be cured? I mean, he deserves it and all…and if its possible. But we spent a third of the year already trying to kill him and a lot of good came out of it and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry, Vanessa."

The woman in question simply shrugged it off and sat down next to the blue haired assassin prodigy.

"I really don't think I'm the best suited to answer this, but…if I had to say something," She thought aloud. "I'd say….just do what you think is best."

Nagisa looked up to his mother figure, honestly not expecting that response.

"What?" Vanessa asked, then realizing a making a smile. "You thought I was going to cure and then kill your teacher for the experience if nothing else, right?"

"If I was still with Mrs. Shiota and she knew the whole story, that'd be what she say." Nagisa admitted, shocked he gave his birth-mother a thought at all.

"Well, I'm not her." Vanessa smiled, pecking Nagisa on the head. "Now come on; from what Wade tells me the Fantastic Four don't always have snacks for their couriers."

Smiling, Nagisa finished getting dressed and snagged some French toast as the makeshift family watched the Early Show. The boys then brushed their teeth, gurgled and flossed in near perfect harmony before going their own ways.

"We still meeting up at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children?" Kidpool asked his older brothers, inwardly laughing at the bar's ironic name and how it sounded like a place he'd go to.

"Yep." Itona said as he woke up his phone and by extension, Ritsu, whose avatar yawned cutely.

"I am so looking forward to this!" Wade beamed. "My boys on their first jobs! SO exciting!"

"See you there, and try not to kill anybody with wedgies." Nagisa mused as he slipped on his shoes. "Kid, I'm looking at you."

Kidpool repeated his blue haired brother's word's sarcastically, getting a playful whack up the head by Wade.

"You boys need any money?" Vanessa asked, getting Bernadette out and beginning to scan it for cash.

"Nah, we got a couple hundred thousand yen from the government for saving the other classes last chapter. Even with the foreign exchange rates and economic downturn, it should be enough to buy me lunch, dinner, a movie and move up to a better apartment."

"THANK GOD!" Wade said, stealing Bernadette back and cradling the pouch like a newborn baby.

Vanessa smiled and handed the blue haired boy a paper bag.

"Well, take some PBJ anyways and have a good day."

"I will…mom."

He then walked out the door, missing Vanessa tearing up with happiness at his new name for her.

"Ness? Baby?" Wade asked, looking at the love of his life to see tears streaming down her face.

"He called me mom." She smiled, hugging Wade, who returned the embrace.

"Um…can we get some that?" Kidpool asked cutely after Itona nudged him.

Vanessa opened her arms and welcomed her two sons into the embrace. For a good half hour, none of them moved, enjoying the warmth….until the building started to rumble and some tenants screamed in fear.

The family turned and saw the Sentinel Itona and Ritsu and reprogrammed stretching its arms out, apparently wanting to join in the hug and ignorant of the difference in size compared to it and the family.

"Wait, Diesel V!" Itona commanded, and the robot obeyed instantly. "We'll be out to hug you in two minutes,"

"AFFRIMATIVE." The Sentinel said in understanding.

"I'm surprised no one's complaining about that." Kidpool mused.

XXX

The Baxter building, recognized by the big 4 on it, rivaled Stark Industries tower in stature and was located not too far from said building. It would've taken Nagisa an hour on bus to get there, but roof jumping (and Hellish training under Wade and his pals) definatley had its benifts.

He pressed the microphone entrance.

"Yeah, who is it?" A rough, tough and kind of gravely voice asked.

"Um, hi? Nagisa Shiota? Here to pick up a cure?"

"Oh yeah!" The voice said. "Come on up, kid! We've been waiting on ya!"

Nagisa walked on in, took a look at the directory and walked up to the elevator, pressing a number to go up.

"Going on up." The elderly but friendly looking elevator operator said.

"Arigato." Nagisa smiled as he got on.

"Next stop, Fantastic Industries Lab-A!"

The door closed and the ride began.

For a good few minutes, in comfortable silence, Nagisa and the operator stood.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask…has anyone ever tell you that you look like Stan Lee?" Nagisa asked.

Willie simply laughed.

"Yeah, once or twice a month."

"Do you have a brother or a cousin of something who works at a bar?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, sadly." Willie mused, laughing to himself. "Dirty old man. I'm Willie Lumpkin, by the way."

"Nagisa Shiota-Wilson."

DING!

"Here's your stop. See you on the way down, Nagi."

"You too Willie." The boy smiled as he stepped off.

A small blur

"Hi there." Nagisa smiled.

The girl gurgled.

"Valaria!" A young boy, a little younger than Nagisa, shouted before he spotted the baby. "There you are! Don't run off like that!"

The baby girl simply pointed to Nagisa, who smiled at the boy.

"Little sister?" He asked.

"Yep." The boy said as he picked up his baby sister. "She's a bit of a handful, but I love her anyways."

Nagisa nodded.

"I have two brothers; one my age, one three years younger. Can't live with them, but I can't live without them."

He then turned to the audience and said.

"Literally. Vanessa had this all or none rule with us. And to think, she was reluctant to take Kid in. Forgot? Check on chapter 6."

He then returned to within the fic's walls.

"I'm Franklin Richards." The boy said, shaking Nagisa's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr…?"

"Nagisa Shiota-Wilson." Nagisa answered. "And just Nagisa, I'm only 13."

"Wow, you're three years older than me!" Franklin smiled, which Nagisa did as well. "So, what brings you up here?"

"Well," Nagisa started, only to feel the floor go up and down a little bit.

""Squirt, where you at?"

Out stepped Ben Grimm, aka the Thing and Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch. Nagisa instantky got stars in his eyes, but regained his composure and bowed to the two superheroes.

"I'm here to pick up a cure."

"No need for subtly, kid." Johnny mused. "We know the whole story."

Nagisa smiled.

"Well, that make this so much easier." He mused. "And, sorry to sound like a fanboy, but…can I get yours, Sue and Reed's autographs after this is over?"

The two smiled and motioned Naigsa to follow, Ben looking over at the blue haired boy.

"I know you're a fan and all, but I'm surprised you're not freaking out at me" He smiled.

"I have a yellow octopus who can regenerate as a teacher and live with an insane mercenary, a technological genius who is a proud technophile…please don't as how I know that…and a mini version of above mentioned Merc with a mouth." Nagisa reminded the Thing.

"Oh right." Ben chuckled.

"Compared to all that, a rock-man or golem and living torch are welcome sights." Nagisa mused

"Uncle Ben, what's a technophile?" Franklin asked.

The men and teen were silent on the matter.

Finally, they came to the lab of Reed Richards, who was busy putting the finishing touches on a chamber like device.

"Yo, stretch!" Ben hollered. "The kid's here."

Reed stopped welding and moved back to greet Nagisa.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shiota-Wilson. I apologize for taking you out of class for this, but I figured you'd be the best sort to handle this information."

He then leaned down and whispered

"And being the main character of this fanfiction piece and…"

"Reed, are you breaking the fourth wall?" A female voice asked.

"…..no, my darling?"'

Susan Storm stepped onto the scene, her children rushing to hug her. A smile crossed her face as she leant down to hug and kiss them both, before turning her attention to Nagisa.

"You must be Nagisa." She smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Nagisa smiled back sheepishly. He may be with Kayano, learning under Irina and be living with Vanessa and his mother figure, but the boy was still shy around beautiful women and wanted to act his best in their presence at all times.

"Would you like anything before we get started?" Reed asked. "Glass of water, cookie?"

"Just water please." Nagisa smiled, only to have one float in front of him. "Arigato."

Downing the liquid, he then turned his attention to the machine Reed had been working on.

"Koro-sensei's tentacles are formed by anti-matter." Reed reminded all. "While I'm certain others may have thought of it, we cannot simple put proto or positive matter into his body and hope it equals out: Doing that would be killing him and speeding up the destruction of earth. So, using the same principles that allowed Tony Stark, Hank Pym and myself to banish Galactus to the Negative Zone, this device will remove the majority of the anti-matter in Koro-Sensei's body and transfer them to the Negative Zone, curing him of his impending explosive condition…"

"Reed, don't make jokes." Sue sighed. "They don't suit you."

"I'm a polypath, dear." Reed reminded his wife. "I'm sure I can get some humor in. But to finish my thought; this will cure Koro-Sensei's condition, avert the impeding explosion and aid in my research fo finding a way to give Ben control of his condition and possibly aid Bruce with his anger issues."

"Reed…" Sue said.

"Daddy, come on." Franklin sighed along with his mother. Valeria gurgled in agreement.

Nagisa, amazed he could get the gist of the smartest man in the world's words, took a look at the device.

"Um, how am I supposed to take this to…?"

"Oh, you're not taking this, dear boy. This for when he's ready to be cured entirely." Reed explained, fishing through his drawers for something. "If he's going to survive the process, he needs to get his body ready for the transformation."

He finally found what he was looking for.

"Give him these pills every two hours." Reed explained to Nagisa. "Their small bits of positive/proto-matter which, which not actually enough to do anything, will slow down his chaotic molecules to the point that, once in the machine, will began the transfer process. Just tell your teacher to finish these pills and his leisure, there is no rush. Once he feels like he's ready, he can come in and we'll perform the procedure."

Nagisa took a look at the canister and then back at the world's smartest man

"Arigato." He said plainly.

Reed simply smiled.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but…I actually went to school with your teacher."

That git everyone's attention.

"Of course, his personality wasn't what it is now: He and Victor got along swimmingly the brief time he was there. It'll be good to see him again."

Before Nagisa left, he handed Reed a phone number.

"My classmate Okuda is pretty good at chemistry. I saw her reading one of your papers."

Reed smiled and began dialing the number.

"Sue, get ready for an intern." He smiled.

XXX

The next day, things were relatively normal for Class E: They did their knife-work, a test on literature, annoyed Irina…and all but ignored the fact that come Monday, the teacher they'd known for the third of this year would no longer be the same.

In the break room, Irina was taking a breather after losing Koro-Sensei (who 'wanted to stare at her chest as long as he could while still in his current from') and once again failing to get Karsama's attention.

She felt noose around her neck, and was a second too slow

"You've gotten sloppy, Irina." A deep voice said. It was a voice Irina recognized all too well.

"LOVRO!" Deadpool beamed happily, making the older man freeze in fear and sigh in exasperation as the red and black wearing man burst onto the scene.

"…Wade. Wilson." Lovro sighed, reluctantly coming face to face with one the faces he hated most in the world.

"Aw, Lovey, are you still mad about that thing three years ago?" Deadpool mused, grabbing Lovro's knife and throwing him into the air, only for the veteran assassin to rush back and drop his weapons…

"OH HECK NO!" Deadpool mused as he jumped in the air and kicked Lovro in the back, sending the older man to the floor. "You're noy using the clap-stun move on me! We're saving that for the island arc!"

Lovro grunted and then kicked Wade in the face, sending the Merc with a Mouth to the floor.

"To answer the questions inevitably crossing your mind," Lovro said. "I am here to eliminate the target Irina has failed to, have a look at potential new members for me give jobs to…considering most of them are dead…., I am aware that the reward for the target's head has been lowered and yes, Wilson. I am still incensed about what happened three years ago."

Once she stopped gasping for air, Irina asked.

"You know this freak, master?"

"Ever wonder how he got that scar on his butt?" Deadpool asked cheekily, making Lovro tense and blush.

"ZATKNIS' PREZHDE CHEM YA POLUCHIL TVOYE LITSO I NOSIT' YEGO KAK SHLYAPA!"

 **(AN: translated** **Shut up before I gut your face and wear it like a hat!)**

"Pozhaluysta, ty menya lyubish' slishkom mnogo!" Deadpool retorted.

 **(AN: translated** **Please, you love me too much!)**

"What the heck is going on around here?" Karasama said as he and Koro-Sensei walked in, brought to scene by the surprising amount or Russian. Lovro wasted no time and tried to hit the soon to be former octopus (only to miss) and threaten to take Irina back and finish the job in her place.

"How about a kill-off?" Koro-Sensei suggested. "You, Irina and Karasama trying to 'play' kill each other by the end of the day. Last one standing wins."

"HEY! How come I'm not part of this?" Wade asked.

"Because they are badass normals, you are a mutant and have an unfair advantage by default if your awesomeness." Koro-Sensei said bluntly.

"Fair enough."

And thus, the assassination games began.

First off was Irina against Karsama, round 1. Karasama won, not even buying Irina's acting for a second.

"I know its funny, but does anyone else feel kind of bad for Bitch-Sensei?" Takeybashi asked aloud

"I kind of do." Yada and Katatoka mused.

"We know your pain, sensei!" Kimuta, Isogai and Sugino all shouted in encouragement. "Don't give up!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS! I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Next was Lovro vs. Karasama. Karasama won again.

"You were powerful." He admitted to his enemy, now nursing a dislocated hand. "But your generation's time has passed. And octopus? I can stab six times in one second."

While Koro-Sensei cowered in fear, Deadpool was laughing at Lovro's failure.

"I mean come on, Lovie!" Wade smirked. "If I, the merc with a mouth, and Karasama, the best of Japan's Special Forces, couldn't take out Koro, what the heck makes you think an old soul like you has a chance! For crying out loud, you let yourself go!"

The Russian hitman grumbled, hating being told out by an insane superhero wannabe.

 **HEY! I've said it once, I'll say it again: Unlike my boys…I'm no hero!**

 _Wade, you know what I mean._

 **Doesn't mean I have to like it!**

"Well, looks like that young fellow will win." Lovro sighed.

"Well have some faith in Irina." Deadpool mused. "I mean, not going to lie, I don't think any of my boys could take me or Koro down if they had to right now…"

"You know she's a failure." Lovro said. "All she has is seduction."

"You're also forgetting she speaks 10 languages and can seduce anybody…aside from her one true love and yours trlly, ironically….and she's actually a decent role model for the gals in the class. Not to mention, she has something you don't…."

"Like what?"

…..

"Do I really have to say it?"

Just as class was been let out for the day, Irina came after Karasama again…but this time, she actually caught him off guard for a second, and managed to pin him down.

"Go, Irina-sensei!" The girls called in joy

Three blurs rushed outside and revealed….

"RICK 'EM, RACK 'EM, ROCK 'EM, RAKE! STICK THAT KNIFE RIGHT IN HIS FACE!" Koro-Sensei, Deadpool and Kidpool, now dressed as cheerleaders, cheered on Irina.

"You stay out of this." Both assassins growled at the trio.

The two pools dropped their enthusiasm and began weakly waving flags with Karsama's face of them.

"Kari, Kari. He's our man. If he can't do it…"

"GREAT!" Koro-sensei roared, shocking the class and readers.

"Nightmare fuel, much?" Hazuma said, many nodding in agreement with her.

Eventually, Irina collapsed onto Karasama and simply asked, in her cutest voice albeit:

"Karamsa? Please die for me."

The Special Agent blushed, sighed and admitted defeat. Irina then cheered and started running around the school building in joy

"Why's she so happy?" Karasama asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Oh. My. God." Deadpool said, massaging his face in exasperation. "You cannot possibly be this dense."

"Yeah he can, dad." Nagisa said. "Yeah he can."

"And this is why I stay out of anime/manga when I can!" Deadpool confessed in exasperation before realizing what he said. "I mean, not that I'm against any of this or any…BOYS! Don't run away, daddy-wade loves you, he was just making a…WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL HERE?! FINISH AND THEN GO READ SOMETHING ELSE! I got to make up with my boys!"

XXX

That night, Mr. Fantastic, the Thing and Invisble Woman strapped Koro-Sensei into the machine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Richards asked. "I know that the answer is yes, but I just want to make absolutely sure."

"I am." Koro-Sensei, for once not smiling. "Now that the world knows the truth

"Any last words?" Johnny asked.

Koro-sensei paused, smiled a little bit and said.

"Don't hate me cause I'll be prettier than you."

Ben flipped the switch and the procedure began.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? Thank you and have a great day.**

 **But before you do, here's a little something I hope you'll see more of as the story progresses. I call it:**

 _FLASH FORWARD TO THE FUTURE! #1_

The classmates chatted and got out their books while they waited for their teacher. The girls chatted about boys, the boys chatted about girls, family issues came up and news of the latest superhero/supervillain fight as well.

Suddenly, attention was grabbed by the door being opened. In walked a young man, shorter than kost his age, with blue hair and a lean and fit build. He had a warm smile on his face and a folder under his left arm.

"Sorry I'm late, kids." He started honestly, making his students relax with him there. "Traffic was murder and my little munchkin was crankier than usual. Let's get attendance done so we can jump on in."

"Cage, Danielle?"

"Here!"

"Carter, Shannon?"

"Here!"

"Jameson, Jack?"

"Here."

"Logan, Hudson?"

"Here!"

"Osborn, Normie?"

"Here!"

"Parker, Mayday?"

"Here!"

"Richards, Valaria?"

"Here!"

"Summers-Grey, Nathan?"

"Here!"

"Summers-Grey, Ruby?"

"Here!"

"T'Chakka II?"

"Here!"

"Yama-Marko, Zane?"

"Here!"

"Okay, looks like we have no tardys." The teacher mused. "Congrats kids! Let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, Mr. Shiota." The child all said respectfully while they got out their books.


	9. Oni Time

Nagisa, assassin with a mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _Now we start getting into the real meat of the story!_

 **Booyah! Action, thrills, chills and a new face for the ladies to tune into….**

 _Wade? Do I need to get Vanessa here?_

 **I'll behave….killjoy**

 _What was that? Never mind. Read and review, would ye kindly, dear reader?_

Roles

Nagisa- Deadpool  
Kayano- Outlaw  
Karma- Chaos Symbiote  
Okuda- Toxie Moxie (later)  
Sugino- Fowl-Ball (Boomerang's act but baseballs)  
Kanzaki- Diamondback  
Kimuta- Ikari  
Yada- Black Cat  
Isogai- Silver Samurai  
Katatoka- Viper  
Chiba- Bullseye  
Hayami-Domino  
Suguya- Mysterio  
Nakamura- Kraven the Hunter (later)  
Itona & Ritsu- Fathomex and EVA  
Maehara- Batroc  
Okano- Black Widow  
Mimura- Klaww  
Yoshida-Crossbones  
Muramatsu-Jack O' Lantern (later)  
Takebayashi- Asbestos Man  
Okajima & Kurahasi- Cloak & Dagger (later)  
Terasaka- Rhino  
Hazuma- Titania

Fuwa- Chamelon (later)

 **Chapter 9: Oni Time**

It was Monday, a week before summer vacation started. News stations from around Japan had flocked to the Academy, determined to catch a glimpse at the new Headmaster of Kunugigaoka Junior High school.

"Since the Headmaster was arrested for unknown reason thanks to an anonymous source, the government and school boards of the country have struggled to find a Headmaster worth of Asano, the brilliant man who created a school with 91% success stories."

"Geez, even the news people are ignoring the obvious problems with that." Mimura noted, a sour look on his face.

"Sponsors and rich control the news." Kayano sighed, Rio nodding in agreement before turning her attention to Nagisa.

"Aren't you a little ticked you're not being credited with taking Asano down?"

"Not really." Nagisa said. "I mean, until the world gets hardcore proof, they won't believe anything anyways.

"Besides, assassins stay in the shadows and avoid publicity." Karma said, looking around for a certain someone. "Anyone know where Manami is?"

"You didn't hear?" A voice said.

All turned to see Ritsu, now in a body that matched her avatar perfectly.

Takebayashi and Okajima's eyes went wild with hearts and they leapt to hug the formerly 2D girl, who kicked them away and walked over to Itona.

"Did you miss me, darling?" She cooed, making Itona smile and take her into her arms.

"HOW?" Terasaka asked. "How the heck did she go from a Tamagathchi to…that?"

Itona placed Ritsu down gently and turned to his friend.

"Remember how I got you your new costume?"

Terasaka nodded.

"That." Itona smiled. "And a favor from a certain dictator who shall remain anonymous despite being arch rivals with the heroes in last chapter."

 **(AN: More on that in The Deadpool Bros: The First Mission one-shot, coming soon!)**

"But to answer you, Ritsu-chan?" Itona smiled as he returned to carrying her bridal style. "Yes. I missed your adoreable pinky hair, your intelligent and adoreable dulcet tones…"

"Is it weired that he's a gentleman all of a sudden?" Maehara whispered to Isogai, who shrugged.

"Um guys?" Karma asked, playing with wasabi and mustard in his hands. "Where's Manami?"

"She got a call to intern under Reed Richards." Itona explained, pointing to Nagisa. "You can thank Aniki for that."

 **?: Okay, enough with the kids! Let a STAR be the centre of attention!**

 **Deadpool: Hey, what're you doing here? This is my fic!**

 **?: I'm here to brag about MY Amazing performances in Assassination Classroom Heroics by Autustic Grizzly. Who am I, you might ask? Well, I'm, drum roll please….**

 **(Drum roll as unknown bursts through a banner)**

 **?: DEADPOOOOOOOOOOL! The real one, too! Try not to blush readers.**

 **M Deadpool: Amazing? Ha! Please, you're barely in that story. I'm a main character in this one!**

 **AG Deadpool: Yeah… but you ain't THE main character. And you ain't IN character! Seriously, you really are a hero in this fic!**

 **M Deadpool: At least I'm actually making the plot progress and ain't an over glorified cameo.**

 **AG Deapool: Well, at least I'm still an assassin and not a superhero wannabe!**

 **M Deadpool: Hey! Just a minute, you! Dem's fighting words!**

 **AG-Deadpool: Yeah, dem's fighting words! Whatcha gonna do?**

 **M Deadpool: Imma Take mah foot and introduce it to your nose for a start! We both know I'm the better fighter!**

 **AG Deadpool: You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!**

 **M Deadpool: OOOOH! You better be wearing the brown pants! Cause when I'm done, you'll be needing them!**

 **AG Deadpool: No, YOU better be; they'd look good on you.**

 **M Deadpool: COME HERE, YOU DICK-CHEESE!**

"Language." Hayami said.

 **Both Deadpools: KISS MY ASS, CHROME DICK!**

Chiba simply shot the two, but they paid it no mind.

"I had it udner control." Hayami told her fellow sure shot.

"I know, but I wanted to try it."

And thus, the greatest slap fight in the history of histories in the multi-verses of multi-verses took place! Cheeks were reddened, sores were made, 'owies' were said….

"How long is this going to take?" Nagisa asked.

 _In a rush? I'm not going to update Mouthful of Tentacles for another two chapters._

Nagisa and Kayano both blushed at the implication, before the hero of our story

 **OI!**

 _Oh, just keep slapping you…Wow that was….wow, one more of those and I'll have to bump the fic's rating to M…._

"Well, we got a fight scene coming up and we all know how it takes you forever to get them decent." Karma said. "So….Unless you bring Manami back, finish the story."

 _Cheeky lil…sadistically genius red head…. Okay fine, back to the story…._

The hero of the story's face broke into a grin when he realized the author's words and then the class turned their attention to where the crews were focusing their attention on.

"Wait, hold on!" A reporter said. "Someone is coming ou….WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!"

There he was. In all his yellow, smiley faced, multi-tentacle using, uniform wearing glory: Koro-Sensei.

The students of Class-E started looking around at each other uncomfortably: Was it possible the procedure hadn't worked/was too far gone? Had their teacher given up all together and decided to make his presence known?

"I am Koro-Sensei, the new mascot of the Academy!" The creature smiled cheerfully as it took out the former mascot and ripped it to shreds. "But you may all call me by my true name…"

He then spun around at superhuman speeds, bits of his uniform and tentacles flying through the air as he did so. He then stopped, revealing a human man with longer black hair and a kind smile who took a bow.

"Kira Azayaka, at your service."

….

"Oh my god…" Karma, Nagisa and Sugino all said together.

"He's….Gorgeous!" Maehara and Isogai

"We don't stand a chance against that." Chiba mused, Kimuta nodding in agreement.

"TAKE ME!" Irina said, hearts in her eyes…along with ALL the girls of the academy as well.

….

"Of course dear reader, you realize…" Karma said, summoning a tentacle sword.

"This." Isogai growled, drawing his blade as Chiba loaded a gun.

"Means." Sugino smiled as he crushed a baseball

"War." Nagisa and Terasaka finished.

"Oh so when we act lovestruck its sexist, but the girls do it and its' hilarious!" Okajima grumbled

"Double standards, my friend." Takebayashi said, patting his classmate on the shoulder. "Double standards."

" _ **KI-SHISHISHI!"**_

….

"I'm not the only one who heard a Gecko Moriah from One Piece laugh, right?" Yazuki asked.

"No." The gonks said, (AN: again, I know they have names; I just don't care).

"Okay good." The manga-loving girl said. "And I'm also glad everyone understood the reference."

" _ **KI-SHISHISHI!"**_

Suddenly a shadow took the skies, and all turned their attention to see a sight they weren't likely to forget soon:

Riding a flying mechanical centipede was a humanoid figure of normal size, but a hulk like build with only two fingers and a thumb on each had. Its skin was black as coal, its beady little eyes yellow as a lemon and razor sharp teeth in an evil grin.

" _ **Out, am I?"**_

The figure threw centipedes onto the film crews and various vehicles. The vehicles promptly exploded, starting more of a panic than there already was. The poor souls that had the centipedes attached to them promptly froze up and their faces turned emotionless.

" _ **Round them all up."**_

"Yes, oni-sama." The mind controlled masses said in one voice. They began to force all present into a claustrophobic circle, while the mastermind hovered and laughed.

" _ **Konichiwa and good morning**_ **.** _ **Call me Onyx Oni."**_ The new figure smiled evilly _ **. "I heard of the new Headmaster and decided to pay my respects….while the school is still standing anyway!"**_

"Hey, I just realized…." Deadpool mused.

… _Yes?_

" **SON OF A GUN STOLE MY BOLD FONT!"**

 _Wade, calm down…._

 **NO! NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! ITS ONE THING FOR ANOTHER ME TO COME INTO MY FIC, IT'S ANOTHER FOR TASKMASTER TO MESS WITH MY BOY…BUT WHEN YOU STEAL MY BOLD FONT, YOU DEAD!**

He drew Butter and I can't Believe its not Butter and lunged at the intruder, intent of taking revenge obvious. Onyx Oni threw a Centipede at him, which was chopped into a million pieces.

"Nice try, Ass-no!" Wade smirked as he brought down butter…which was shattered on Onyx Oni's shoulder. The newcomer grabbed Wade and smiled evilly. "Um…I need an adult?"

" _ **I am an adult."**_

And with a toss accompanied by a Goofy yelp, the Merc with a mouth was sent flying into the mountain.

"You know…I really should know better." Wade mused. "If that didn't work for Iron Man againt Terridax…why would it for me?"

If only he was still down at the school grounds…for Karma decided to take out the newcomer and transformed into Chaos….only for the new character caught Chaos' fist and threw him into a wall. Luckily, the tentacles lessened the blow considerably, and used the smoke to cloud the area while their user de-transformed.

"Ouch." Karma moaned as he tried to keep his balance. "I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

The other students began getting into their combat fatigues (Karasam refused to call them costumes), when another presence appeared.

"Thank you stu…I mean, heroes." Koro-Sensei said. "But I can take it from here."

Class-E looked back and fourth between the podium their teacher had been. And they were not the only ones. The few remaining film crews were trying to put everything together.

 _Okay, I know we were fighting a supervillain, but how they heck did he get here without anyone noticing?_ Karma and Nagisa thought at the same time.

"The true assassin presence erasing skills, student-san." Deadpool mused, dressed in orientanl nobleman garbs.

"Where were you keeping that?" Irina asked.

"Hammer-space." Deadpool smirked. "Where I keep all my weapons."

All backed off, anxious to see the fight that would commence

"Now, Onyx Oni, was it?" Koro-Sensei asked. "I don't know what you want, but I think I know who you are…"

" _ **Oh, what a pity."**_ Onyx Oni smirked. _**"Then I guess there is no point to the mask then, eh?"**_

He ripped off his face to reveal Asano Sr, smiling evilly. His face had changed tough; it now had a grey like tint to it and his teeth were like fangs with pointed ears and spikier hair.

" _ **So…you must be Koro-Sensei."**_

"Well…I'm not one to brag, but…who else would they get?" The former inhuman teacher smirked.

" _ **Fair enough, and a good thing you're here too….for I now have power close to what you once had! Now that you're a normal human, I can crush you!"**_

"And aside from making you feel good, what'll that do?" Koro-sensei asked, only to go ignored as Onyx Oni leapt forward with the intent of ending the upstart's life….

Only to be on the ground a second later, immobilized and his gear out of his reach.

"Well that's a disappointment." Koro-Sensei sighed, looking at his hands and inwardly musing: _It seems my tentacles are now invisible for the most part…and I can still move at Mach 20 with no real difficulty or apparent ill effects. Better go see Reed or Victor to be safe, though._

" **H-** how?" Oni asked as he started to shrink, his skin taking on a normal hue and red hair all recognized began to return to his head.

Asano was a born genius who had become a black belt in karate in three days. He had built and made the academy as great as he was within the span of three years after graduating at the top of his class

However, he had one weakness: From day one, Asano had always had something to come home to or some to keep him secure.

Koro-Sensei, prior to his transformation, had not. And when you grow up in the slums like he did, if you don't fight to live, you die.

Just then, a helicopter came down and operatives loaded Asano into a tube. Out stepped a slightly younger than middle aged man with a relaxed aura about him, but Class E knew he was not someone to mess with.

In his arms was a very familiar mercenary in red and black, who he promptly dropped on the ground.

"Nice to see you still kicking, Wade." The leader said.

"COULSON!" Wade beamed, hugging the team leader. "How you doing? Old buddy, old pal, old chum of mine? How's rebirth treating you? Better than me it seems!"

Coulson patted Wade and then pried himself loose, taking a look at Class E and smiling.

"Thank you all for your help in these two incidents. You've made some people very interested in your futures, and we'll be helping your teacher finish your training from here on out. An associate of ours will be meeting with you shortly to give more details."

"Wait a second." Hazuma asked. "Who the heck are you guys? How do you..?"

"Agent Phil Coulson, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Huh?"

"SHIELD." Coulson sighed. "Chief, we really should just go by that, less of a tongue twister."

"I know, but its an acronyom and…Is Deadpool there?"

"NICKY-DADDY!" The Merc with a mouth smiled leaping to hug the phone, only for Coulson to dodge.

"Wade." Nick Fury said from his office, a slight smile breaking onto his face. "I see you're doing well for yourself."

"Oh you know me…" Deadpool smiled. "Freelancing, trying my hand at parenting, teaching, coming home to a lovely lady every night…How you doing Nick? I see HYDRA couldn't keep you down?"

"I'm doing better now that the council is disbanded and the UN is now our boss." Nick admitted. "Anyways, going to have to cut this short. Take care of your sons, your class, your friends and Vanessa."

"I will." Wade saluted.

XXX

Things remained relatively the same for Class-E., despite now being in the main building and their teacher being human. They actually missed the old building; often going up to the mountain to eat their lunch there. The X-men (minus Colusus and Shadowcat, who had joined Lovro in Siberia to visit family/ give Lovro a great-grandchild) still dropped by on a regular basis and Wade still hung around the classroom to tease/ bother the others.

Koro-Sensei/ Kira Azayaka had made a bang at the school; he had changed all the courses to better help all students catch up, had tutored teachers who were behind (ie all) on their student's studies in comparison to the almost finished Class-E…and had allowed Karma and Nagisa to indulge in sweet revenge on Okano before firing him for cruelty to minors.

He made Karma, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino, Rio and Nagisa the new Student Council President and disbanded the Virtuosos, started up tutoring sessions and made it clear he didn't play favorites.

Nagisa and Karma refused to give details (other than saying they HADN'T killed Okano, as much as they wanted to), but the smiles on their faces told everyone all they needed to know.

And, although they were now more pranks than anything, the assassination attempts still happened.

"Nice try kids." Koro-Sensei smiled as he sat back down after the latest plan; which involved firing bullets after applying glue to the floor to keep their teacher from moving, had failed on account of Koro-sensei simply removing his shoes and tehn sticking to the roof. "Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I'm any easier to get rid of. But, I applaud you for trying. Now take out your books."

Okuda tehn rushed in and apologized for being late, upon seeing the disappointed faces of her classmaes she revealed a little something she'd been worked on with Reed…something that could help them take down Koro-Sensei next time.

The students of Class-E smiled with that knowledge being there's alone, and finishing up their work being their upcoming trip.

XXX

"Asano failed." Norman said in a Skye call in an unknown location.

"As predicted." Another voice added. "To be brilliant is one thing: Arrogant and unable to cope with failure or bumps in the road in unexusable. A shame though, I was hoping we'd be able to adopt his model of teaching once the grand scheme comes to fruition."

"His kid is coming along greatly." Taskmaster added on another screen. "Running the best of my class into the ground ragged. And his pals aren't half bad either."

"Excellent to hear." The leader

"And your sensei?" A younger voice said in conjunction with the unknown one.

"Preoccupied, and don't call him that." The leader said. "He's currently talking with Mojo. Fellow may run an intergalactic entertainment and planetary empire and be nuttier as a fruitcake, but his overall thought-pattern could be useful."

"So the former model of our organization is off-world?"

"Indeed." The leader said. "And he won't be back for at least a few months or so."

The leader was a tall man with red eyes, pale white skin, a herculean bulid and wearing a cape. His unnamed comrades were two skull faced fellows; one with a skull as red as a blood ruby and the other in all black and a messy skull with hair.

"The Progeny moves as planned." All involved said, saluting as they did so.

 **WHEW! This was an exciting and fun-filled chapter, wasn't it? Read and Review, would ye…**

 _AH! I KNEW you were stealing my thanks and asking for reviews!_

 **Um…DEADPOOL, AWAY!**

 _Get back here!_

 _Read and review, you ye kindly?_


	10. Summer Time

Nagisa, Assassin with a Mouth

Plot: The one thing Nagisa had to remember his father were Deadpool comics. After his friends are kidnapped, the blow to his head reawakens his memories of these comics, and now that he has some assassin skills….OC! Nagisa & Kayano, maybe a harem….Will take ideas. Co-writing welcome!

 _Deadpool: Vacation, All I ever wanted!_

 _Mrotrax: WADE!_

 _Deadpool: It's true! Its June, time to say goodbye to books and tests, hello beaches and babes in bikinis!_

 _Mrotrax: Do I have to Vanessa here?_

 _Deadpool: No, I'm just saying._

 _Mrotrax: Well, I'm in the Yukon again, so…._

 _Deadpool: HA HA! Ha Ha!_

 _Mrotrax: Anyways, due to my busy schedule, please be patient with this and my other stories. I will update on my days off when I can. I once again thank you for all your reviews and subscribing. Please enjoy this special double chapter. Read and review, would ye kindly?_

Nagisa- Deadpool  
Kayano- Outlaw  
Karma- Chaos Symbiote  
Okuda- Toxie Moxie (later)  
Sugino- Fowl-Ball (Boomerang's act but baseballs)  
Kanzaki- Diamondback  
Kimuta- Ikari  
Yada- Black Cat  
Isogai- Silver Samurai  
Katatoka- Viper  
Chiba- Bullseye  
Hayami-Domino  
Suguya- Mysterio  
Nakamura- Kraven the Hunter  
Itona & Ritsu- Fathomex and EVA  
Maehara- Batroc  
Okano- Black Widow  
Mimura- Klaww  
Yoshida-Crossbones  
Muramatsu-Jack O' Lantern  
Takebayashi- Asbestos Man  
Okajima & Kurahasi- Cloak & Dagger (later)  
Terasaka- Rhino  
Hazuma- Titania

Fuwa- ? (Read on to see)

 **Chapter 10: Summer Time**

It was the last day of class before summer vacation, and Koro-Sensei, had kept the class behind for a few extra minutes.

"What's going on, chief?" Karma asked. "None of us want to be here longer than we have to."

"Even now you fail to give me proper respect, Karma?" The former Koro-Sensei whined in sadness, going off in the corner of the room and punching the wall. "I thought we'd bonded now that I'm not a planet destroying monster."

"Not likely, Koro-Sensei." Yoshida smirked.

"I thought we agreed that you are to call me Azayaka-sensei in public or when non-assassin students are around."

"We called you Koro-Sensei when we met you, we'll keep calling you that until the end." Hazuma said, getting nods of agreement from all.

"Sensei?" Nagisa asked. "Could we hurry up? Dad is picking me, Itona and Kid up for an all-night sparring session…"

"No he's not." Kid said. "You're meeting Kayano's parents, Itona and Rits are checking out that Tech Expo and Hara and I are grabbing ice cream."

Hara laughed slightly uncomfortably at Kid's annoucnemnet.

"He knows how to treat a girl." She admitted. "And he's a surprisingly good listener."

"Only for you, my marshmellow." Kid swooned. "Only for you."

"It's called a white-lie, Kid." Itona sighed.

"Like your hair?" The mini-Deadpool smirked, delighting in his brother's and classmates' shuddering at his annoyance. "Lies have colors?"

"Hara, please explain to him." Ritsu asked her classmate. "I'd do it myself, but he just understands whenever you say it."

"Kiddy?" Hara said, getting the youngest students attention. "They all want to get out and user Deadpool-sensei as a way to speed this along."

"Oooh…" Kid smiled. "Why didn't you say so?"

"URGH!" The older Deadpool brothers and their classmates groaned.

"Hey, where is you dad, anyways?" Kayano asked her boyfriend.

Nagisa just shrugged.

"He said something about joining us later….something about the guy he replaced…"

Meanwhile, at the Hotel the class would've been going to…..

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NOT SO FUN WHEN THEY FIGHT BACK, HUH YOU CRAZY JEALOUS BASTARD!" Deadpool grinned evilly as he raced after his target, katanas drawn and already covered in blood as he fired as gun.

He was here mostly on business, but also slight pleasure.

 **Slight?**

 _Okay a lot._

 **Damn skippy! If there;s one thing that never gets old, its beating and killing a drill sargent from hell whose obessed with doing better than someone he could never hope to touch….yours truly, the Merc with a Mouth…DEADPOOL!**

 _Actually, he was rivals with Karasama._

 **Oh. Ah well, considering what he had done in canon, this'll be nice still! Now get back to narrating!**

The families of the soldiers abused by this man, Takakota, into expert assassins had hired Wade to kill him. For someone like Deadpool, it was super easy. It had also been surprisingly easy to get the three assassins he'd hired to help Koro-Sensei when he'd come to hotel to back off:

"Get the $#%& out of here or I kill you in a way that not even the Saw or purge movies would touch."

Not wanting to mess with one of the greatest assassins alive, they up and fled.

Present day

"Please, finish sensei." Isgoai and Katatoka asked their teacher.

Koro-Sensei composed himself and returned to his chair.

"Now, I know you all were looking forward to our staying at the beachside hotels, but since you've all been doing so well not only in subjects but your patrolling of the city, nice work there Kimuta and Fuwa, I thought I'd make this vacation even better."

"How so?" Katatoka asked.

"Well, Warren here has been kind enough to loan us his family's Florida vacation home."

Florida.

The students of Class-E's eyes began shining at the thought of beaches, green scenery and sun. Sure they'd get that at the hotel…but it was being offered to them for free!

"We never really use it." Archangel noted. "Besides, it'll be nice for you kids to get out of Japan for once."

"Yeah, not just Nagisa, Itona and Kid." Terasaka noted.

"You're just jealous you're never the main character in a fanfic, Tera." Itona teased his friend, who grumbled.

"So….whose okay with the change of location?" Koro-Sensei asked. "Raise your hand…"

All the students' hands shot up, making their now human teacher smile.

"Well then, see you day after tomorrow." He smiled before his face took on a goofy, perverted grin. "Dress appropriately for the Florida beach and bring bug-spray."

XXX

"Good afternoon passengers, this your pilot Warren speaking."

The class awoke to the joking voice of Archangel, and looked out their windows to see a luxurious looking mansion amid all the green and blue. It was almost like it was floating over the Everglades

"We are now beginning or descent into the airstrip of the Worthington Beach house. Please return to your seats and buckle up, this place hasn't been maintained in a while. Thank you for flying Air X-Men. We hope you have a pleasant vacation, because I know we will!"

A few minutes later, the kids and their teacehrs all jumped off the plane and vegan exploring

"There's a jaccuzi upstairs!" Nakamura beamed.

"Open mini-bar with all the fixings!" Takebayashi beamed

"Full stocked kitchen!"

"A private arena!" Sugino's eyes glowed with antipation. "With ball-shooter, hoops and all!"

"A private spa!" Kanzaki, Kurahashi, Irina and Yada eyed happily.

"Shooting range!" Chiba, Hayami and Kid raced towards their favorite part of the house.

All in all, everyone was very happy with this change.

XXX

Nakamura had gone out to explore the surrounding area while the others slept off the time-zone difference.

She remembered Cable's words from the day everyone else got their costumes: This is when she'd find her idenitity. With that knowledge alone, she;d been unable to sleep.

As she walked, something caught her eye. Glancing down, she saw what appeared to be a small African tree next to a model lion. She bent down to take a closer look, only to be sentd downwards and into a room filled with knifes, animal skins and a box with a note on it.

Realizing what this meant, the blonde genius took the sheet and opened it up, reading the following contents:

 _To whomever finds these articles,_

 _My name is Sergi Kravenoff; you may know me better as Kraven the Hunter; it is what the American papers dubbed me after my first venture in New York. If you are reading this, I am mostly likely dead. Hopefully I will have had my greatest hunt and caught Spiderman if that is the case._

 _Do not think that this is a simple will: While I love Calypso and all my children, I need to ensure that there is always a hunter, as there will always be the hunted._

 _The three potions you find in this box will grant you, should you survive their ingestion, the strength of a gorilla, speed of a cheetah, durability of a bear and enhance your senses to superhuman levels._

 _The fourth one however, is special: It can, based on what I've heard, help in the regeneration of lost limbs. It was created by the local Dr. Curtis Connors, whose identity of the lizard I personally found to be beneath my level of skills and interest. With Calypso's help, I have altered it so that I theory, should you drink it, you shall not share in Connors' unfortunate fate, but gain a powerful healing ability, which is welcomed by any hunter._

 _That is why I have hidden these articles here: No one would think that the great Kraven the Hunter would hide his most treasured possessions in the swamp-lands of Florida. To be honest, as I do this, I hope no one does find them, so that my family can try and continue my legacy._

 _I implore you, whomever you may be, to take up the mantle of Kraven the Hunter. You must find the ultimate prey and take it's life, but do it for the same reasons I did: Honor of battle, glory of being the apex predator and sheer beauty of the pure hunt._

 _Signed,_

 _Kraven the Hunter_

 _PS Under no circumstances is my half-brother Dimitri, aka the Chameleon, to come into contact with these articles. If you are reading this, mladshiy brat*, know that I am sorry for how I treated you in life; I truly did enjoy those shows you put on for me as children and accept no one else but you as the greatest spy in the world._

(*AN: Little brother in Russian)

Rio Nakamura opened the box and pulled out the first thing she saw: An outfit.

"Risqué…" She smirked. "Suguya's jaw is going to drop when he catches me now…"

She then opened and drank the first vial….

XXX

The next day, Muramatsu had broken away from his usual group of Terasaka, Hazuma, Yoshida, Itona and Ritsu, going for a walk himself

It wasn't that he was jealous Terasaka and Itona had girlfriends or that Yoshida was taking his engineering more seriously, it was just that….he needed sometime to himself. Just to think his own thoughts.

It also didn't help he had yet to find an idenitity to take up; and as much as he'd tried, there were no dead assassins with a penchant for boiling or using noodles in battle.

Muramatsu was so engrossed in his thoughts that he walked straight into a shack and hit something, starting up a TV with a video-cassette inside.

The video turned to the face of a blonde and fit man in orange and blue armor.

"This is Jason Marcendale, aka Jack O Lantern and the Hobgoblin. If you're watching this you both lucked out and found this stash of mine or I'm dead and buried thanks to that punk Kingsley. Well, assuming this is a mix of both, let me tell you something about what you've found: These are the original pieces of equipment I used for Jack O Lantern. These gizmos made me a big name in the assassin and mercenary world, so if you like killing and fighting, these should be right up your alley. I'm not asking anyone to take over for me, I ain't that kind of guy. Hell, if you sell this stuff, good for you. But just make sure that no Obsborn or another loon gets their hands on this stuff. Whatever you decide, do it quick, I wired this place to blow in two hours if it was ever discovered. Hobgoblin out."

An explosion came from the house, shocking Muramatsu into falling into the shack, where a pumpkin mask fell onto his head before bursting into flames.

XXX

"We are the Friends of Humanity." The leader of the group that had attacked the Worthington house declared. They had used a smoke/ knockout bomb to take the X-men off guard. "For too long we have allowed you X-men to exist. Trask failed, but we shall succeded."

The X-men didn't seem all that worried.

"Excuse me?" Azayka-sensei smiled. "But….yiu do have a problem."

"and what would that be?" The leader arrogantly asked

Azayka-sensei snapped his fingers revealing Class-E, all battle ready.

"My students."

" **CHAOS TIME!"** Karma/ Chaos shouted in glee as he jumped down, his tentacles already shattering some of the bonds. The other studnets leapt to their teacher's aid.

"You don't understand!" One member shouted as they tried to avoid attacks. "We're the good guys! The X-Men are…"

"The only villains here are you." Ikari growled and he slammed his tonfas into the face of one member before Black Cat kicked another away from attacking his behind

"Eyes open sweetie; can't protect you all the time" She smirked, blowing him a kiss.

Diamondback and Fowl-Ball had joined with Crossbones, Fathomex and Ritsu and were shocked by the couple's action.

"Okay when did that happen?" Sliver Samurai and he and Lady Viper disarmed several thugs.

"CHICKT CHINA, THE CHINESE CHICKEN!" Nagisa hollered as he spun and slashed weapons out of thug's hands, then kicked them in the knees. "Yo have s drum stick and the brain starts ticking!"

"You broke my knee!"

"..Or maybe not." Nagisa mused, kicking another guy in the nuts from behind him, then turning around and seeing him. "What? What the? Why are you sleeping on the job, get up you lazy excuse if a henchman rascit!"

He kicked the man skyward

"Someone's not counting tehr bullets." Nagisa smirked. "Or knows the weight of a loaded gun."

He fired a tazer that knocked them out.

"Oi, Whiplash!" The leader shouted. "Get out and do what I'm paying you for!"

The known supervillain suddenly appeared and wrapped his whip around the pink haired girl formerly AI girl, throwing her away from the fight and into the bark of a trunk as he raced towards her.

"Come here, cutie…"

"RITSU!" Fathomex shouted in worry and rage, only to piled by members of FoF, forcing him to watch as Whiplash dashed towards the former AI, who simply glared at him, rose her fist and shouted:

"ROCKET PUNCH!"

Ritsu's fists suddenly detached from her arms and flew into Whiplash's chest, sending him flying into swamp water and short circuiting his gear.

"Really?" Terasaka, Katatoka and Karasama asked.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Fuwa, Koro-Sensei and Nagisa beamed

"WOHOO! MY BABY CAN TAKE IT AND DISH IT OUT!" Itona shouted in joy as he kicked some FoF members. "Not going to lie, very turned on right now!"

"TMI, bro!" Kidpool shouted as he continued to wrestle with alligators, having accidently been thrown into the lake amid one of the fights. Said alligators were soon sent flying by a blonde blur and Terasaka, now wearing a bodysuit with a rhino's horn on the head.

"Nakamura?"

"Not just Nakamura now, Mysterio." She smiled coyly ans she cracked a gator's jaws. "Call me, the Hunter!"

She then grabbed a knife and carved out a tooth, slipping it into her pocket for later.

"And she's not only one!"

Everyone looked up to see someone flying on a broom shaped machine, engine fire following it.

"ASANO?" Koro-Sensei shouted in worry, only to take a closer look. "No, my mistake. Just Muramatsu."

….

….

"MURAMATSU!"

"Call me Jack O Lantern!" The noodle maker smirked as threw pumpkin bombs onto the ground

"Watch it!" Titania shouted as she punched one away.

"Oh relax, they're flashes!" Jack O Lantern shouted as he picked up two thugs, flew around in a circle and then dropped them into a swamp.

Batroc and Black Widow took out the members who tried to escape, while Outlaw began wrapping up the unconscious ones.

Whiplash gathered his wits and raced towards the pistol and Tentacle-using Chaos, only to be sent flying by a glowing fist that belonged to a girl in a green gi with a yellow scarf/mask covering her face.

"Nidame Iron Fist." Yazuki said. "Cease conflict."

She then reflected back to her meeting with Danny on the last visit he'd paid Class-E before going to help Luke and Jessica in dealing with Cotton-Mouth:

" _Yazuki….out of all your classmates you have the closest understanding of chi. And befoe you say it, I know what you know isn't completely true but…you truly have an open mind and heart. That the most basic of becoming Iron Fist…I'm not certain if I'll find an apprentice in time….So, Yazuki Fuwa…as of this moment, on top of studying to be an assassin and decent human being, you will also be training to become the new Iron Fist. Do you accept? Then let's get started."_

With that, Iron Fist helped Outlaw round up the members.

Karasama had already defeated half of the army on his own and was working on freeing the X-men

"You sure yer human, bub?" Logan smirked.

"Train a lot." Karasama confessed, only to sense a snake rush past him.

"Everyone pull back for a second!" The Deadpool dressed boy asked as he raced towards the center of the group. "I want to try something."

" **Nagisa, wait!"** Chaos shouted in worry, racing to aid his best friend, only for Rhino to block him.

"Since you're always skipping class, you wouldn't know this but…"

"Just watch." Kurahashi smiled, Outlaw watching with excitement and some slight worry.

Once the students had stepped away, Nagisa took center stage.

"Friends of Humanity, please leave peacefully." He requested. "You're trespassing on private property form a very rich family…"

"We don't listen to mutant-sympathizers!"

…

"Okay, I tried." He said, taking off his mask.

With a bright smile Nagisa began to wlak towards the group, slowly but surely. He then dropped his weapons, smiled gently, and….

CLAP!

The Friends of Humanity suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious and foaming at the mouth. The blue haired assassin panted, exhausted more than he should be.

' _Lovro was right….'_ Koro-Sensei mused _. 'He doesn't seem to realize it, but Nagisa not only performed Lovro's technique flawlessly, but he channelled his chi into the clap and let out his bloodlust…all at the same time.'_

"What, does he have Conqueror's Haki?" Fuwa asked as she backhanded a slowly recovering member of FoF.

Throughout all this, Ritsu ahd flown over to where the blinded Whiplash was; the assassin was now struggling to gain hsu surroundings and clear the mud from his eyes

"Where the hell am I?" Whiplash

Ritsu's hands detached from her arms, revealing cannons in place of joints. Cannons that began gathering energy.

"Wait…what's that sound?" Whiplash asked. "Hold on….now I see a light…"

"Walk towards it." Ritsu said plainly before firing two beams of energy. Whiplash never knew what him.

Ritsu was the first student to kill (actually it was Kayano, but only Nagisa and Wade had to know that). And aside from the burning ground, she left no traces

"I'm touching myself tonight." Itona said simply.

XXX

An hour later, the Friends of Humanity members awoke tied up to a tree deep in the Everglades. An alligator peaked up occasionally, making them cringe in fear.

"Now then."

They turned as much as they could to see Karasama, Koro-Sensei the entirety of Class-E in their battle fatigues glaring at them.

"Mind explaining why you thought it was a good idea to attack a private residence of the Worthington family while it was filled with schoolchildren?"

"And make the excuse a good one." Wade glared as he drew his swords and traced them along the members' necks.

"We're going to end the menace before it starts!"

Yazuki clapped her hands.

"Well, well…that's actually pretty noble compared to most anti-mutants. And to genunielly mean it too? That is impressive."

"And while it would keep the world safe but think about this; what about the families and friends of the mutants you try to kill? They suffer just as much as you, so why do you have the divine right to preach about 'the needs of the many' or 'keeping innocent people safe?'"

That actually shut up a few of them, but the leader stood his ground.

"It's unnatural! The likes of mutants have no place in society, especially if the majority are normal?"

"Ever heard of evolution?" Manami snapped

"And in case you've been living under a rock for the last while; earth recently became the center of attention to some very unsavory figures from beyond our world." Karasama added. "Individuals who, more often than not, could conquer the planet without breaking a sweat or batting an eyelash….at least if only normal people are around."

Yazuki then took center stage again.

"Ya know what? In a weird and deep sort of way; you and the X-men are exactly alike…"

"WHAT?" The whole party screamed in rage of such words.

"LET ME FINISH!"

THE X-men held their ground and Koro-Sensei motioned for Yazuki to continue.

"You're looking to protect the future for all. Only, they don't discriminate, as easy as it would be for them to; I mean…do you people realize that if the mutants ever stopped being nice, it's pretty safe to say not even the Avengers could hope to stop them? But back to the point…."

"You flaunt your ways of 'justice', but like I said prior; it only feeds the cycle of revenge. It'll make you all feel better to take out our teachers and us if we support them, but then the families who have lost sons, daughters, parents, friends…they'll rise up against you. And when they take revenge or justice, or whatever they'll call it, the ones who loved you will do the same. Revenge is vicious cycle, and as much as we all think it ends when the last enemy falls…it never does."

The Friends of Humanity seemed to be realizing the girl in front of them had a point.

"I know you're scared. It's understandable. We destroy what we don't understand; it's human nature…but these mutants you claim that need to be purged, the monsters you have vowed to fight? They are people who need and can help if they're given the chance. Yes, it's true there are a few evil mutants…but the vast majority are normal folks just trying to live life."

She knelt down and spun her hand in a circle, undoing the ropes as she did so.

"Get out of here." She commanded. "Don't come back. Think about everything I've told you and ask yourself this….are you people or monsters?"

Colossus smiled at Yazuki, pride at her obvious as the Friends of Humanity ran away.

"We will make an X-man of her yet, Kitty." He smiled to his wife.

"Nice speech." Mimura smiled at the manga-lover, who smiled back.

"I got the first little bit from Naruto." She confessed. "The rest was me."

"Mind if I post it online?" Mimura. "I think it would do a lot of good to have a youger and cuter face for normal and meta-human relationships."

Yazuki blushed a little, but Mimura smiled

"I won't if you don't want to."

XXX

After the friends of humanity were arrested, the kids and X-men took to enjoying themselves, drinking cool sodas and playing volleyball.

The X-men versed the kids in a tournament, which ended in a draw once it got down to Nagisa and Karma vs. Wolverine (who actually smiled throughout the tournament)

Throughout all this, Irina was cutely trying to get Karasama to pay her attention (and inwardly wishing the female X-men happy marriages when none of their men so much as looked at her).

"Come on Karasama…" She whined as she poked his face. "We're at the beach….unwind just a little…"

Karasama suddenly picked up Irina….and then dropped her in the water before going back to his work. Despite their best efforts, all burst into a laughter.

"JERKS THE LOT OF YOU!" She roared.

Just then the wind picked up and everyone struggled to hold onto themselves or something nearby. Okajima tried to use the chance to peek up the girl's sun-dresses but Kurahashi kept playfully getting in his way.

"Naughty Okajima." She cooed. "No peekie."

"…." Okajima frowned. "You're so lucky you're adoreable."

An intercom was then turned on, and from it came two words:

"HEEEERE'S DEADPOOL!"

Deadpool beamed as he jumped from the sky to the lake-house front, Vanessa in his arms. The couple let out a 'yahoo' before landing in the water. "Did you miss us?"

"Not really." Karasama and Irina said bluntly. "Although you could've been helpful earlier."

"The Friends of Humanity?" Vanessa asked, many looking at her in surprise. "What? Get with a 4th wall breaking loon like Wade and you pick up a thing or two."

"You know you love me, babe." Wade smiled

"No doubt about that." Vanessa smiled back, getting out of her insane mercenary and hugging her two of her sons, looking for the other.

"Hey, where is my blue boy?" Deadpool asked, looking over for his first adopted son.

 **Not as catchy as first-born…**

 _Wade…._

 **What? It's what I do. You knew that going in**

 _And that's why I like writing the spin-offs more or limit you…_

 **WHAT WAS THAT, BOY?**

Meanwhile, Nagisa had….

 **DON'T JUST IGNORE ME! IT'S RUDE!**

Nagisa had….

 **RUDE!**

 _VANESSA! YOUR BOY-TOY IS MAKING THE CHAPTER DRAG EVEN LONGER!_

 **WHOOP!**

 _Finally!_

Meanwhile, Nagisa had decided to go on a walk on his own, enjoying the fresh air and green scenary. It reminded him of the old building and the mountain side….

The blue haired boy then found himself being dragged along the floor, along bushes and branches.

'Why did I leave my knife in my other pants?!' he mentally chastised himself until the dragging stopped. Reaching over, he undid the knot that bound his feet together and dusted dirt off his trunks before taking a look around him:

He was in a smooth rocky reservoir, hot and smooth stone around him. In front of him was a crystal clear pool with a waterfall…and next to it were some clothes.

Something suddenly burst from the water; something with green hair and a female appearance.

"Coming in, Nagi?" She smiled. "The water's perfect"

It was Kayano, a loving smile on her face as she swam around the pool, waiting for her boyfriend.

"Um…I thought you said you forgot to pack a swim-suit." Nagisa said.

"I did." Kayano smiled, delighting in the look on Nagisa's face. "Now then…how about round two?"

The blue haired boy, realizing what was going, was about to tear off his trunks and join her…until he realized the reader was still there.

"What are you still doing here? Get out! Buzz off! Shoo! Can't you see I'm trying to have a little alone time with the lady in my life…..? What? The lemon? Wait a month!"

"Nagisa…I'm waiting…" Kayano cooed coyly, raising a hand out of the water and beckoning him over.

The blue haired boy smiled cheerfully and dashed off the screen as the scene transitioned.

XXX

A few days later, Nagisa was on his way to a place he hadn't visited in a long while. Under his arms were two bento boxes of sushi. Had this been done before Wade adopted him, he would've been struggling with them.

Coming to his destination, he sat down and sighed.

"Hi…dad."

His father's tombstone didn't respond, as he expected, so Nagisa opened up one bento and offered it to the grave before eating his own.

"Looks like I take more after you after all: I ran away from mom a couple of months ago…and you'll never guess who I'm living with now: Deadpool! The real deal! I joke you not! He's even cooler than he was in the comics…pretty nice too, although a lot more perverted. Don't worry, he hasn't made me wear a dress or corrupted me that badly….I think."

No response.

"I got a girlfriend now." Nagisa smiled. "Her name is Kaede Kayano…but she's also known as Akari Aguri, the TV actress. Yep. Your little boy won the heart of an actress! She really makes me happy, and she takes care of me; see the new look? She gave it to me. She know everything about me and…well…not sure if I can tell you this…."

No response, but a gentle wind breezed by.

"You already know, don't you?" Nagisa asked. "Being up there and all?"

Another gentle breeze.

"Even about…that?"

Another, slightly less gentle yet warm breeze. Nagisa smirked.

"Well, at least I beat the other guys in something right?"

The breeze turned gentle again, making the blue haired boy giggle a little.

"It's not just Kayano, you know." Nagisa smiled. "I got lots of friends now…even two little brothers. They're big perverted pains of the back, although not as bad as Koro-sensei, Okajima and Takeybashi…but, I can't really find myself hating them."

No response.

"I still miss you, dad." He confessed, tears forming in his eyes. "I wish you were here to cheer me up, tease me with Auntie Sekai and say how proud of me you are even when I'm a total screw-up…I know I'm becoming a good man and all, and I love my new family and friends but…I still miss you, daddy."

He whimpered a little, clearing the tears in his eyes before he felt two arms take him into a hug. Two arms he was very familiar with

It was Hiromi Shiota; his biological mother.

Under normal circumstances, Nagisa would've leapt away from her as far as possible, but he accepted the hug openly.

The sat in silence for a long time after separating.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Hiromi admitted.

….

"So this, Kayano…"

"I love her."

"I can tell." Hiromi admitted, looking down at the cold bento. "Your father was like you when we started going out…shy yet determined…."

"Why are you here?" Nagisa asked, not wanting to deal with her anymore. "You never once came here after the funeral."

"I wanted to see you." Hiromi confessed. "Your father would always take you for sushi this time of year and I thought….how are you doing with the Wilsons?"

"Great." Nagisa said.

….

"I…I talked with a psychologist." Hiromi confessed. "Like you said I should."

(AN: See way back in chapter 4)

"Nagisa….I…I know I screwed up."

"Understatement of the century." The blue haired boy quipped.

"I want to try and make things better." Hiromi. "I know I don't have the right…Sekai and your uncle were right not to trust me with you….but…"

"You actually talked with someone?"

….

"Yes, and…I'm sorry."

Nagisa was shocked to hear this.

"I can't say I forgive you right away…" Nagisa confessed. "But..if I can live with insane mercenaries…I can forgive you."

Hiromi's eyes watered and Nagisa hugged her, before he spotted Koro-Sensei motioning him towards the school.

"I got to go, but I'll definitely be at the reunion." Nagisa promised, getting up and then stopping to look at his mother, smiling as he said:

"See you then….Mom."

He then leapt away, thinking that he'd made the right choice.

As it turn out, he had.

XXX

"Nagisa!"

The blue haired boy saw the green haired love of his life waving him over.

"Sorry 'm late." He smiled before realizing he was still in civilian attire while the others where in kimonos. "And underdressed."

"Not for long!"

Koro-Sensei suddenly appeared, spun Nagisa around and altered his clothes to become a blue kimono fit for a prince.

"Thanks, sensei." Nagisa smiled.

"You're very welcome." The Headmaster smiled before he vanished back to one of the stands he was running at the same time.

"Hard to believe he can still move that fast, huh?" Kayano asked only to notice Nagisa was just staring at her. "W-what?"

"…..Is there anything you don't look adorable in?" Nagisa asked sweetly, making Kayano smile and peck him on his cheek before pulling him towards the fair.

The festival was a rousing success, aside from Chiba and Hayami being banned from the shooting gallery and Karma blackmailing several of the stands into giving him and Okuda the biggest/best prizes.

"Karma, you didn't have to do that." Okuda sighed. "I know that they were shysters, but…"

Karma simply smiled at his girlfriend and showed her what he'd gotten: a top of the line Chemistry kit.

"Did I now?"

Okuda squealed and hugged her boyfriend, who returned to embrace and spun her in the air before his lttle sister coughed.

"Oni-sama, you promised to win me a doll!" She whined, only for Karma to pull out a Hello Kitty doll for her. "Arigato, oni-sama."

Nagisa and Kayano caught fish while Sugino won Kanzaki a teddy bear by trouncing a knock over the cans game. Mimura and Fuwa searched through the movie and manga stands for rare issues/videos with Nakamura and Suyuya, who also gave temporary tattoos and used some of his Mysertio tricks to entertain others.

The two gonks, as it turns out, had become partners with Kidpool in making a manga based very loosely off the classes' adventures…with the three of them and Hara as the leads. It was surprisingly well received, and Hara was sighing autovgraphs from fans while Kidpool glared at anybody who got too close to her.

Terasaka and Yoshida had set up a makeshift arm wrestling stand, with anybody who beat them getting all the cash they got. Karma and Nagisa were banned from said stand until the end of the day. Hazuma was nearby doing face-painting and having scary-face contests with an who accepted; Terasaka occasionally came over to cheer and scare away sore losers.

Takeyabashi was making the singles at the festival's dreams come a little more true by editing them into photos of their crushes. He also sued his costumed identity to helped Mysterio amaze festival goers by throughing fire into the sky.

Kimuta and Yada danced alongside Kurahashi and Okajima as Itona and Ritsu worked as DJs. The two boys were the envy of many.

Muramatsu was helping Koro-Sensei with the noodle stand and was gaining some fans with his experimental ramen.

And Isogai had broken off from Katatoka to go fishing with Maehara.

"Seriously buddy" The pretty boy of Class E asked. "Is there ANYTHING you're not good at?"

"I just have enough motivation." Isougai shrugged. "Goldfish make a great soup, and since my family is poor even with my part-time job…."

….

"What, you eat those?!" Maehara asked his best friend in shock.

"Not anymore, son!"

Isogai, a shocked look on his face, turned to see a very familiar face

"Mom? Dad? What're you…?"

"Your principal gave us jobs." His father beamed in joy as he tossed some junk away and then helped a student choose out a prize.

"And a house nearby!" His mother added as she took away some discard plates and disposed a new garbage bag. "This way you won't have to wake up at the crack of dawn anymore! Isn't it great?"

The class rep smiled before….

"BIG BROTHER!"

Two young children, a boy and a girl, ran up and hugged the male Class Representative of Class-E, who smiled warmly at them and patted them on the heads.

"There you are!"

The two teenaged boys turned to see their girlfriends dressed in kimonos

"Really, Maehara?" Okano asked. "You'd really go fishing then be with me?"

The pretty boy smiled cooly and took Okano into a hug.

"Of course not. I was just waiting to be surprised….and you look even more beautiful than any here, Hina-hime."

The girl smiled at her boyfriend's words before dragging him to win her a prize, leaving her best friend and the female Class representative alone with her male counterpart with the two children.

"Katatoka, these are my younger siblings…."

"Wow, you're pretty…" Isogai's little sister shyly told Katatoka.

The female class representative smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"Why thank you sweetheart, so are you." She then turned to little boy hiding behind his big brother. "And who is this handsome young man?"

"I'm Isogai's little brother." The boy answered shyly, which increased with Katatoka smiled at him, giggling a little.

"I know, I'm kind of scary….Say, how would you two like to join me and your big brother on a few rides?"

"Can we, big brother?" The youngesters asked.

Isogai offered Katatoka and arm, and the four went off to enjoy to the festival.

Throughout all this, Koro-Sensei and Wade high-fived each other.

"Operation Shipping complete."

 _ **To be continued….**_

The upcoming Naegi vs. Nagisa happens after this chapter, along with several spin-offs. Keep an eye out for 'Isogai meets Big Hero 6', 'Shiota and Wilsons Meet' and the one-shot series 'Assassiation Vacation days.'

Once again, read and review, would ye kindly? Have a great day!

 **Next: School Time/ Idol of Kids time**


End file.
